


Karkat Lusus are an Apartment building full of retired humans

by Zenxara



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Happy Ending, M/M, Mention of Panic Attacks, Mention of abuse, Mention of family death, Slice of Life, a frig load of OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-28 20:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 55,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20784929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenxara/pseuds/Zenxara
Summary: from hatchling to graduating high school. this is the life of Karkat Vantas since the day as a baby grub got thrown on top of an apartment building and decided to populate there.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> on November 2017 I was given new medication for Depression. it was amazing and was able to write 50k in two weeks. I felt great and a bit maniac. then my body decided that the medication was wrong and gave me stroke symptoms. that was a fun 8 months of recovery.
> 
> I never post it before because it never felt right since the manic feeling. I always felt like it could be better. There is no such thing as "could be better" and I can't get those feeling back because it was me being recovered from depression but me going into maniac syndrome. 
> 
> Please don't comment about grammar error, right now, I don't care. I just want to post this story because I'm pretty darn proud of it.

List of OC's because there is a lot.

Everett Emmerson ->Elderly man who grandsons come to visit often.

Mona and Roland ->The elderly couple on the first floor. The woman is a baker/ incredible cook. husband used to be a postal worker and now in a wheelchair

Coralyn and Jude ->two elderly woman. a teacher and a retired dancer

Debbera and Norbert ->elderly couple.

Carl (Mr. Collins) ->One person is a workaholic businessman. Single and married to the job. Always in sharp suits and carry a briefcase

Carol and Vincent ->The lady and her husband who are teachers

Jay and Mary ->friends of the single mother lady - > two sons 1 is dating a troll

Aliyaah, Himiko, Gabrielle-> three working woman friends. Who might be in a poly relationship, haven decided.

Jude and Rose ->Married woman's - nurse and office worker

Sarah ->witch lady who preach crystals and herbs healing

Jake (the third) and Casey -> the very fit young couple.

John, Lucy, Maggy, Ruby -> Landlord and his daughters

Rosaline ->the single mother florist.

Emile and Kent ->the retired gay couple


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat grub to hatching.

The story starts when the new brooding grub hatched, a blood cherry red one was picked up by the jade Troll, hugged and cuddle before placing on the table with the others of his brood. Other grub playfully pushed the blood cherry red grub making him roll down in a cart full of old paperlike felt egg. The grub cried but he wasn’t heard because of his brother and sister cries alongside, and the paperlike felt muffling the red grub.

The red grub felt his cage move and rumble for a while until he was thrown away with the rest of the paperlike felt for natural biodegradable. The grub he was picked up by a flying lutus as food, the lutus was hit by a projectile and the grub fall down in a cry. He dropped down in a plump mattress strapped on a car before flying to a truck. They travel for a few minutes before rumbling and losing his attached and roll down the highway on top of a plastic sheet caving in a bit and making the grump roll down the side before slipping inside the warm garden. Terrified, disoriented, the grumb scuttle away in a corner over a wooden shelf and behind some empty pot that smelled like dirt.

The red grub wrap himself in his cocoon ready for his molt and humanoid shape and the trial he will go to find his lutus. Unknowing of his location and future ahead of him.

\---

“Wow it’s warm in here.” A gentleman said as they burst inside the rooftop greenhouse by the emergency staircase.

Two women coming behind him laughed.

“What did you expect Jay, we’re on the roof and under a greenhouse,” Rosaline said laughter in her voice, Jay ignored her and his wife as he looked at the roof transformed greenhouse. There was a wooden and metal table in a neat row holding various pots. One side of the wall had hanging pots full of herbs and flowers. Most of them were empty now being in the middle of October but there was still some herbs and salad growing.

“So what did you want me to start with?” Jay said clapping his hands together, rubbing in anticipation for some work to do. Since he and his wife moved to the apartment block it was a pretty dull life. Just work and coming home. Having something like this is a nice change of routine.

Rosalina pointed to some of the empty pots that need to be move and change for the new winter crop pot. The three of them, Mary, Jay, and Rosalina worked and chat as they place dead crop in recycling bags, clean the old pots and start the plan for the new stuff.

“Hey Rosa,” Mary said in concern as she bands down to look behind one of the wooden pallet tables that was holding the pots, cutting the conversation about their kids for a moment. “I think you have a spider nest here, it's pretty big.” 

Rosa frowns and places her tools down removing her gloves as she walked toward her friend wondering what she was talking about.

“Holy shit!”

That was not a spider nest. Jay quickly rushes toward them and crunch to look.

“Don’t touch it!” He said reaching for Mary’s hand so she wouldn’t poke at it.

“What is that!” Rosalina said.

“It looked like...a cocoon? Like butterflies cocoon.” Mary said as she looked at the paperlike aged looking cocoon in the corner.

“I don't know any butterfly this big, it's the size of a newborn!”

“Wait!” Something just clicks in Jay’s mind, “Doesn’t troll...Would that be a troll?”

“That far off the mother grub cave?” Mary asked turning to her husband.

“How would it reach the roof even if it could?” Rosa asked.

“I’m calling Jason, his girl is a troll, she might be able to tell?” Jay said taking out his phone and dialling.

In one hour, the three came back with the landlord John, Jay and Mary’s son Jason and his girlfriend troll with a blue sign and tall pointy horns. They watch as the troll band down and look over the cocoon. She pulls out her phone and uses a light to shine inside. They could see the shadow of a grub.

“That is a grub.” She concluded.

“How?” John the landlord said turning to look at Rosa who is the person who uses the roof most of the time. She shrugged.

“I didn’t even notice until Mary points it out. Do you know how long it been there? In the cocoon?” Rosalina said to the troll. The troll shook her head but did give them the number for the organization that takes care of the mother grub and the brood. They might be able to send some people to check it over.

“It look fresh in my perspective, but I wouldn’t really know.” She added with a shrug.

John thank them for the contact and stayed with Rosa to look at the cocoon. It was his decision as the owner of the building. He bands down at the cocoon.

“Hey there lil guy, Let's get you back home.” He said looking at his phone before dialling the number.

With the help of Rosa and the troll’s information, it didn’t take long for jade signed troll to come over as they scan and test the cocoon and are on the phone for hours. Then came the bad news. They couldn’t move the cocoon until the grub hatches next summer. They do lose a number of baby grubs but usually because of Lusis grabbing them before they can defend the grub. This little guy was lucky.

The cocoon became a celebrity in the apartment building. Everyone and their children came to see it at least once. The Jade troll came by one other time to check the health of the grub and give an estimate hatching date.

So when on June 12, Rosalina’s daughter walking in her pj's and slippers talking and gesturing loudly with a basket in her hand as she tells a school story to her mom they didn’t expect a grey baby boy sitting in the middle of the floor looking starstruck.

The girl stopped in her tracks as she blinked at the baby boy.

“Mooooom?”

“Yeah, what is it, did you find the beans? It’s on the side, you can’t miss it.”

“No, I know that I can see that. There is a baby on the floor?.”

“What?”

“There’s a baby-”

The troll baby point at the animal cartoon on the girls pj and exclaimed.

“-on the floor. Holy shit there's a baby!”

Rosalina rushed to her daughter and yup.

“Holy shit it hatched!” Rosalina exclaimed watching her daughter playfully talked to the baby and taking him in her arms. The troll was picking at the cartoon crab on her shirt.

“Kar” It exclaimed looking up at the girl.

“Yes crab, that’s right. Aren’t you adorable. Oh, my Gods mom look at his pudgy cheeks and his tiny round horn! I didn’t know troll could have rounded horns.”

But Rosalina was on the phone frantically talking with John, the grub hatched a bit earlier then when the Jade troll was supposed to come in.

They brought the baby troll to the lobby so it would be easier for the Jade trolls, everyone exclaimed in adoration at the boy. Ayihaa and Kimiko, two of the three youngest in the apartment building had quickly took him in their arms and fetch a small t-shirt that he could wear instead of the towel Rosalina had quickly grabbed.

Emile and Kent were playing peek-a-boo talking about how it reminds them of their children 20 years ago.

Jude, the retired dancer had joyfully exclaimed that this was much more fun than puzzle and games. This was a great change of the boring retiring life. Most of the retired people nod in agreement talking about their children and grandchildren.

After an hour with no contact from John or the Jade Troll organization, Mona had wondered what does baby troll eat? He look and act like a 1 year old, he should eat soon.

Then everyone was talking over each other about what to make and what troll or baby could eat until Deberra said she might still have some baby puree from her daughter and granddaughter last visit. That should still be good for Trolls, hatchlings at least. Everyone agreed and Deberra left quickly to look for it.

After another hour, two apple purrer gone, a knitted blanket and stuffed toy and plushed book the Jade troll agent giggle at the humans and said well, he was in good hands as she picked up the new hatchling from munching on the book.

The three agent worked together, doing the reflex test, looking at his claws, eyes, ears, and fangs. Pick his finger to get the blood colour. They hummed at the bright red and gave him a name and sign.

The Jade agent told the room that this was a healthy troll hatchling! He most have just hatch and populate early because of the stress from leaving the mother cave. Everyone sighed in relief. Another agent changed the hatchling with a blank beige outfit quickly, impressed by the handmade diaper. They give back their stuff, thank them so much for their patience and hospitality and having to contact them first instead of trying to move the cocoon. Now time to get this baby his lusus and home!

It was only ten minute after the Jade agent trolls had left it was still so quiet in the lobby. Everyone felt like something was missing. They continued to play their board games or watch tv and try to continue their chat but everyone knew they were not really into it.

The only source of brightness in their day was gone.

Two day after, John received a call. A follow up the Jade trolls said. The last of Karkat- that’s his name, brood hatched and tomorrow they will be sent to a place to find their lusus.

John sheepishly asked if he and some of his friends could come and watch? They kind of got attached to the hatchling troll. The Jade troll brightly laugh saying of course, and gave the time and address and who to ask for and they will see them tomorrow!

John, his daughter Ruby and everyone else that didn’t need to work had came. It was like a viewing party. A last sand off for the baby troll. The Jade Agent waiting for them was surprised but when she heard the story she smiled brightly her heart open for them and brought them to a viewing section safely away from the more dangerous lusus.

After two hours and a half, the new brood was picked by lusus. The more elderly of the group had left home, after seeing baby Karkat nearly gotten eating twice was too much for them anyway. After another hour and a half Ruby spoke up.

“We’re taking him.” She said determinedly at the Agent next to them.

“Excuse me?” “Ruby!”

Ruby looked at her dad and back to the Agent. “We’re taking him, we can do that right? Adopt trolls?”

“Well yes but-”

“Could you excuse us a moment.” Emile said hand on John’s and Ruby arm and pulling them back.

“If you don’t we are.” Emile said seriously at his landlord.

“Dad we just watch him nearly been eaten 4 times. Four!! That’s four time too much.” Ruby added. She might just be 18 and going to college next fall but this was just a baby! Troll or not, it doesn’t deserve to be nearly eaten four times.

John looked at the other resident that had stayed. Everett, the oldest in their bunch here shrugs. Said that having that baby troll in the lobby was the best moment since he moved into the apartment building 15 years ago. They have a lot of retired residents and even some people that work from home. Trolls kid just need a place to live and get an education and food access, they can pretty much live on their own with monsters. If everyone pitch in, that kid could have the best education and living arrangement and biggest family a troll ever had, probably, he added looking at the Jade agent who was silently listening in.

John sighed and rubbed his face with his hand, digging his palm in his eyes. He wouldn’t admitted it but when the adult troll had fought off the second eating attempt against the lusus. He had already planned in his mind how to modify the free apartment on the fifth floor. The fact that he is mentally calling him their troll was a big tale too.

He turned to the Jade Agent and asked what they need to do. The agent look positively bright, shining as she rushed to say she will get the paperwork ready and ask someone to pick him up to bring him and everything they need.

When the residence saw Ruby coming in holding Karkat with Everett in tow, Emile, John and Kent holding bags they rush to the baby. It didn't take long for Karkat to be in changed hands. Everyone asking the same thing. What is happening?

“We adopted him!” Ruby said with a giant smile as she looked at sleeping Karkat, dead to the world after all this excitement.

Deberra narrow her eyes at Ruby then glare at John and the other man.

“Who is ‘we’?” She asked.

“Everyone.” John said with a sigh, paperwork displayed on the table in the lobby entertainment area. One of them anyway. Emile was pulling out troll safety food they got on the way. Mona walked toward the table as Jude took the baby in her arms smiling softly at the sleeping face.

“This apartment building really.” John continued hands on his hip as his daughter lean on the table checking the information. They had some idea from the agent who talked and explained to them already.

“Anyone and everyone who want to have a hand in raising Karkat really. It's a pretty spontaneous thing I admit. But after seeing Karkat being rejected by so many lusus and even some monsters trying to eat him five time.” John trail off, he didn't need to continue.

“He will need an education.” Vincent said reaching the table taking some of the papers for a closer look, his wife close by.

“And cloths,” another said pulling her tablet, knitting pattern website already out.

“And food-” John added looking at Mona. Mona bark a laugh from the other table.

“If you think I didn't already save a pinterest for troll safe food recipes you're mistaken.”

“I can set up a server website to keep track of his schedule and shots and things like that.” Gabrielle said, the third and last of the trio youngest habitant of the building.

“Oh! Can you add like a group chat? My daughters set one up for me on grubbook, they send instant message and pictures.” Debbra asked waving her phone.

Gabrielle said sure she can do that, easy.

“I can set up an account, we can deposit a small amount and use it to purchase what we need.” Carl said, he had a beer in his hand and was relaxing in the lobby when all the commotion started. It surprised John that Carl wanted to help in any way.

“Oh, that be great!” Ruby said excitedly, “I remember the lady said since he is adopted he get a cheque every month, but having small extra will help.” Ruby added tapping on her father's arm to bring attention to what she said.

“Oh yes, We need to apply for it however.” John said looking over the paperwork, saying a small aha when he found the paperwork about adoption cheques and hand it over to Carl.

Carl looked over at Kent asking since they already adopted if he knew how it works.

“The cheque amount will be low if we apply for it,” Kent answered with a shrug, “Same if you make a lot yearly, it might affect the amount.”

“We can figure that out later, This is pretty sudden, and a lot of you already have a full time job, or already had a big family. Adding a baby troll into the mix. I will understand if some of you don’t want to be included in raising this child.” John address his resident.

“And some of you are paying for college, “ He gestures at Ruby, “or the aftermath of going to college” Gabrielle nodded in acknowledgement, “So I know some of you won't be able to place money aside for a growing kid. But…”

John trail off looking at the baby troll who is wrapped up in Casey’s arm. Casey and Jake just coming back home and seeing the whole apartment resident being here and frantic planning. Seeing the new baby they were charmed.

“I don’t think you understand John, “ Gabrielle said with a smirk, “I can’t talk on behalf of everyone, but that kid charmed everyone the day he decided to cocoon itself the roof. And Sarah not here to say it so I will say it. It was faith. If he didn’t belong in this apartment, you wouldn’t have a free one and he would have a lusus by now.”

The group agreed, nodding and mumbling acknowledgement.

“Carl, you can take care of the finances when you can right?”

“Sure, It would be easy, I can leave a card at the front desk and with Gabrielle website or board chat, whatever, I will place the pin number.”

“Oh, shit, board-style website that's a great idea.” Gabrielle said to herself before pulling out her phone with one hand, coffee in the other as she makes a note to herself.

“The Agent gave us some supor patches, he is still too small to sleep in a cocoon bed just yet but we can train him to sleep on a bed.” Emile said showing the pack of patches. “She said that we can get more from the pharmacy but we will need a doctor’s note.”

“There is a list of Troll’s Doctors here” Vincent said handing over the paperwork to Emile but was except from Rose.

“Jude and I can deal with the doctors stuff, we might have more information if Jude is the one that handles it.” 

Emile grins and hand over the supor patches.

“We can handle the food” Mona raised her hand

“Second!” Coralyn said high fiving Mona.

“We can help with the education,” Carol said looking at John, Vincent her husband nodding seriously.

John felt a rush of relief. He smile.

“You guys are incredible. Don't say that to my other apartment resident but you guys are my favorite.”

The room laughed.

John watched as Ruby talked with Carol and Vincent about ideas on what to teach young Karkat. He watches as Mona and Cora read labels on the troll safe food and discuss meals plan. Emile telling them what the Jade Troll told them, Rosaline close by looking over what food that she could grow and canned.

He watch as Casey walked around holding Karkat in her arm bercing him. Gabrielle, leaving with determination set in her shoulders. John never seen the apartment residents so lively.

Jay open the glass door to the lobby entertainment room and smile seeing the lively discussion and participation.

“Hey I got the text from Rosa, You think having a schedule on who wake him up or watch him at night?”

“Actually,” Ruby said overhearing, she continued to explain that Karkat sleeps his night no trouble, he eats his three meal and snacks and just have a nap during the day. Said that trolls are like a sponge in this stage, he will catch up on speech and habits really fast. Its super interesting.

With the help of Jay, his son Jason, and Kent they set up Karkat room in the free apartment on the fifth floor. With a cheap bed that they could find and spare blankets and pillow for Karkat.

Jude, Rose wife and nurse had read the supor patches direction and applied it on Karkat side under his arm and had made an appointment to a troll doctor that she knew about.

The next few days was still a rush of getting everyone set up and in a schedule of raising a baby troll. Karkat was a lovely curious troll. He learned really fast, had a love for crabs and fish and had a lot of energy. He adored stories and watching his grandma cook with fascinating eyes.

He would help Rosa with the garden hands deep in the dirt and giggling.

Gabrielle and some of her friends had made a server website with a calendar and group chat. She would work on it on and off for the next few years before it became something incredible. Used daily by the whole group of residence, sharing pictures of Karkat doing something adorable, link and discussions. It becomes something big that not just the resident but their family also use.

Jason’s girlfriend would come some times each month and teach him clicks and growls of the troll culture. They would sometimes bring him to a playdate with other troll kids around his age.

\---


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat age 3 till 8 ish.

“Karkat what are you doing love?” Carol asked sweetly. They are sitting in the bus, Karkat is wearing his puffy blue winter coat and knitted mittens and had, his horn poking a little bit. The three year old twist and tries to stand up on the chair.

“I want to look outside.” He said, hands gripping on the back of the chair as he frowned in determination. Carol snort. A few of the other passengers are looking with a smile at the kid.  
“What do you see?”

“Cars.”

“Yeah, what colours are the cars?” Carol asked hand read to steady him as the bus rumble on the street.

Karkat frown in concentration leaning his head back and blink at the ceiling.

“All of them.”

“All of them? Do you see aaaaa pink car?”

Karkat leaned back and stared at the window, nose close to touching, he breath out making fog on the window.

“No.” He said after a long pause, making the other passenger giggle.

“Come on Karkat, sit back down, you’re making the driver nervous.” Carol said hand around his waist. Karkat said okay and drop down and turn until he is flush in his seat he wiggle and look up at Carol.

“That is right. Good job Karkat. Do you know where we’re going?”

Karkat plays with his mitten and remove them, the cord attaching along in his coat arms keeping them dangling.

“Getting books!” he answered looking back up to his guardian of the day.

“And where do we get books?”

“Library.” He answered looking back at his mittens.

“He is adorable, how old is he?” One of the passengers in front of them asked leaning forward.

Carol smiled and looked down at Karkat who is tapping his boots together.

“How old are you Karkat?”

“Three!” He said loudly showing three fingers.

The passenger in front of them continued to ask questions about what his favorite book ( crabs. Anything with crabs.) if he likes to read, what colours are his boots. The kid entertained the passengers during the bus ride until it’s their stops. Karkat saying bye at the passengers waving one hand and taking Carol’s other as they stride out in the cold for their weekly stop at the library activity.

Someone had posted on the Karkat board about the library kid activity club a year ago and they signed Karkat up right away. It was a good place to meet other kids and get out of the apartment building. Plus Karkat love the library. He would read his books over and over and over again.

The resident still unsure if they prefer to read the same book every night or have Finding nemo or Finding Dory at the lobby entertaining room TV 24/7. It depends on which one they get tired of.

Carol is happy to see that they are a mix of troll, carapace and human in the activity room. Karkat rushed in the room as soon as his coat and hat was off to meet his friends. Carol shook her head before placing the coat on a hanger and taking the bag full of books to deposit.

Karkat was learning fast at just a three year old. He could read simple books by himself already, his writing is still choppy since he doesn’t have full control of his hand and claws yet but it still adorable.

Carol phone ping, a notification that someone posted in the Karkat board group chat. Opening it is Carl who post that he got a surprise this morning in his briefcase and it shows a picture of a crab and karkat written blockly next to it. Its hang up at his office. Carol smiled as the other resident quickly respond to it, she text welcome to the crab picture club she send before pocketing her phone. She already has three crab pictures from Karkat on her fridge.

She chatted with the librarian as she gave the books back talking about Karkat progress before looking for some books for herself, waiting for the activity session to be over and hear it all about it from the kid. Just like promised and hour after Karkat bound out and look around finding his guardian and rush out with a giant smile.

“Inner voice Karkat shhh shhh” Carole said finger over her mouth whispering when Karkat started to babble loudly. He said shh shh and mimicked her but his voice wasn’t lowered. He showed the craft painting he made and explained what it was in one breath, making Carole laugh shaking her head at the kid atic.

“Do you want to pick new books before we go back home Karkat?”

“Yes!” He exclaimed, taking her hand and pulling in the kid section. They had a great section for troll books but Karkat wasn’t picky at all. He probably read the whole marine section twice over already. Carol believe that Karkat will become an expert by the time they actually start his school year.

She watches as Karkat carefully take out books, look at the cover and some pages in the middle before deciding on the final five, one for each day.

“Those one?”

“Yes, please.” Karkat said holding them out.

“Alright, did you want to give them to the librarian or you want me to do it?”

Karkat frown adorably, his fangs bucking out over his lower lip as he thinks.

“I’ll do it.” He said finally before carefully holding them and walk toward the librarian station to take out the books.

He places the pile on the counter and push them as far as his short arm can.

“What do we say Karkat?”

“I would like those books please.” Karkat quickly said hands on the counter as he waited as the librarian scan each books and watch.

Karkat makes grabby hands at the books but Carol keep them away from him and inside the bag to carry.

“We’re keeping them in the bag until we’re home, then we can take them out okay Karkat?”

Karkat pout but said okay. He is patient as Carol place his coat back on and gloves and hat. He said goodbye to the Carpacian who is the Kid activity club host and waved at his troll friend. 

The road back is the same as coming in only a couple of hours later. Carol ask Karkat if he wanted to read getting home and Karkat said no, he wanted to watch a movie please.

“Which movie do you want to watch?”

“FIshes!” He exclaimed curving his back sliding a bit down his seat giggling.

“The orange fish or the blue fish- Karkat Sit up please.” Carol ask with a frown, as she grab his coat and pull him back in his seat.

“Blue one.”

Karkat continued to act out until Carol told him that if he continued he won't be watching the Blue fish movie, he will stay inside instead. Karkat pout, his eye filling with pink tears. He said sorry, he would be good.

“Good, thank you Karkat. You have to be good in the bus, so we don't give trouble to the driver right?”

“Right.” He nod as Carol wipe his pink tears away with a tissue.

They arrive at their stop a few minutes after wards and make the small walk trek to their home. Karkat would skip and jump on snow and slush on their way just a few steps ahead.

When they got closer to the apartment building Carol yell for Karkat to wait before taking his hand and they both look both sides of the road before crossing the parking and getting inside.

Ruby was at the counter she waved at Karkat. Karkat screamed in delight rushing toward her yelling aunty. Ruby grabbed him and bring him up in her arms, hugging tight.

“Ruby! You’re home for the week-end?”

“Yup! Just got in, now come on you, tell me all about your day! Didn’t you go to the library today?” Ruby said to Karkat, one hand unzipping his coat as Carol take off his hat. Their fussing didn’t stop Karkat blabble. They get in the entertaining area. Ruby letting Karkat down who run toward the cabinet pulling out a drawer taking his crayon and paper.

The only people in the entertaining area was Deberra knitting in a rocking chair, she was making a christmas sweater for Karkat. Everett who was watching the game on TV and Cora and Jude who was on the sofa close together looking at something on their tablet.

“Well, he knows what he is looking for.” Ruby said to no one. Before turning to Carol and told her she can rest, she can look over Karkat until supper. 

Karkat grabbed his things and place them on the table where his chair is. He rush to Carol before she goes and asked for the bag with his books and activity painting so that he can show it to Ruby and grabbed Ruby by the hand and pull her at the table. 

Having thanksgiving, halloween, christmas and any other family celebration became a potluck event at the residence.

—  
“Good morning Mr. Collins, Mrs. Collins.”

Carl and his new wife turns from just exiting the elevator to see 8 year old Karkat with his arm full of notebook and textbook.

“Good morning Karkat, getting ready for school?” Mrs. Collins ask with a kind smile. When she started to date Carl three years ago she didn’t understand the concept correctly that Carl had a child and not at the same time. She just knew that he had softened up from his rigid work only personality and it was attractive.

Only at their second date Carl had called and wanted to reschedule said he forgot he had switched duties with one of his apartment neighbors and had promised to take Karkat to the Zoo for one of his homework.

“Karkat?”

“Yeah, he’s my nephew in a way? It’s the apartment kid” Carl awkwardly explained

Mrs. Collins had smiled in adoration at his shyness. Then asked why not make their second date at the zoo, it would be a good way to meet Karkat!

She was not prepared for the attic of the 6 year old troll and his love for marine animals. But it was love at first sight. Seeing Carl being affectionate and answering the non-stop blabble of the small troll was heartwarming. Karkat had took both their hand in his as they walked in the zoo, talking and saying facts about crustacean and asking about her favorite crab.

Carl told him that he had straight orders from Vincent that Karkat has to do his homework about anything else unrelated to marine life making the troll huffed and groaned drastically making Mrs. collins giggle at his attic.

“Yes, uncle Vincent is teaching me this week.” Karkat said bringing Mrs. Collins back to her revery.

“Are you still okay to bring me to book club tonight?” Karkat asked.

“Yes, still good! Can’t wait to see what this book club is all about from how much I keep hearing about it! Have a good day Karkat.” Mrs. Collins added waving goodbye taking her new husband hand as they leave for the garage.

Karkat waves awkwardly with his arm full before going in the lobby entertainment room setting his school supplies on the table.

With a yawn he truck to the door that leads to the gym, there were a few machines and two treadmills and a few mattress to stretch on the floor. Jake and Casey had though him some good wake up stretch last year to help him get ready for the morning. They said it was a good physical exercise. They are focus on teaching him gym activities and sports. Honestly, Karkat mused, he didn’t really care for the sport compared to his grandpa Everett. Or his younger cousin that are in various sport club and he watches their game.

He likes to watch documentaries and read. But Karkat still follow his uncle and aunt instruction and stretch the sleepiness away to be good and ready for his lesson with uncle Vincent.

“Good morning Karkat!” A cheerful voice said behind the boy. Karkat looked over his shoulder to see uncle Kent and uncle Emile. Karkat smile brightly and waved

“Morning uncle Kent, Emile! “

“Did you sleep well?” Emile asked standing next to Karkat looking down at him with a kind smile, hands on his hips.

“I did, the new supour patch Aunt Jude got works better. I don’t think I’m going to use the cocoon, it kind of gives me nightmare.” Karkat answered switching stretching pose making a face at his experience trying to switch the troll to his new bed. 

It was on and off for the past six months but the supour cocoon bed is extremely potent than what he is used to with just the patch since he was hatched. Even when Jude followed the instructions to the letter, increasing the potent of the patch until level to the supour in the cocoon. It still gives him restless sleeps and nightmares.

“A lot of troll sleep in bed” Emile shrug, “The cocoon is not for everyone, if you don't like it, don't use it, we can return it.”

Karkat switch pose and mumble a thanks cheeks turning red.

“Em tell him about the cruise.” Kent said by the treadmill grinning.

“Right,” Emile band down to be the same level as Karkat, “You know how every year, Kent and I go to a two week cruise during the summer.”

Karkat roll his neck before finishing his stretching exercises and look at his uncle.

“Yeah, you bring awesome stuff back.”

Last year they went with their two kids and has swim with dolphins. Karkat was a bit jealous.

“Well, since your cousin are working this year, and Kent and I talked about it. If you do well in your studies-”

Karkat started to screech excitingly

“We want to invite you to come, Karkat” Emile said laughing at Karkat screeching and launching to hug.

“Thank you thank you thank you!! I will do well, I’ll be good I promise! Thank you!! Is it the dolphin one? Am I going to see marine life??” Karkat said voice extremely loud, basically yelling by this point.

“Yes there is and some scuba diving too.” Kent added over the clicking and purring noise that Karkat was doing so much he was happy right now.

“Scuba diving?” He asked his chest still doing the clicking noise so he had a bit of a hard time sounding the words but managed anyway.

“Going under water for a long period of time to look at the marine life and fona.”

Karkat blinked at Emiles answered.

“I will need to practice my swimming.” Karkat said mostly to himself making his uncle burst out laughing.

The gym door open and Vincent lean over the door frame. He had tan skin and salt and pepper buzzed hair with an impressive fuzzy mustache.

“Karkat, are you done your stretching?”

“Yes Uncle Vincent! I’m going to a cruise!” Karkat exclaimed raising his arm in the air before waving good-bye to Emile and Kent saying another couple of thank you and follow Vincent back in the entertaining area. Where a small table and section was modified to emulate a school room.

“Nice sweater.” Vincent said moving the whiteboard in front of the single table as Karkat sits in front of it.

“Thanks! Nepeta said that trolls show their sign so Grandma Deb been stitching the sign on my clothes.” Karkat said pulling at his black knitted sweater with his red sign stitched on.

“Nepeta, that’s the one with the cat right?”

“Yeah, from dance recital.” Karkat answered with a grimace. He doesn’t really like dance class, but he still does his best and he really likes the teacher and Nepeta. It’s just so embarrassing. 

“Alright, well let's get this show on the road, You can open your workbook where we left off, we will continue.”

Karkat does as he told. He likes math, it's simple, but he prefers literature and its complexity.

Karkat continued his day learning with his uncle. Divided the day with various activities. During lunch he help grandma Mona making food so that he can learn basic cooking skills at the same time. His afternoon consisted of reading, science and doing his homework. 

\---  
“Karkat, are you there, it's time for your book club” Mrs. Collins said knocking on Karkat's apartment door. No answer,

“Karkat?” She tries the doorknob and it opens, she looked inside. The apartment as pretty sparse of things since Karkat only used it as a bedroom and storage. His bed is in the middle of the living room, the actual bedroom door holding his supour cocoon bed that he doesn’t like. There were posters on the wall, clothes thrown everywhere and a grubloaf on the kitchen counter.

Mrs. Collins huff at the mess but close the door again before pulling out her phone and opening the Board app, sending a message to the all group wondering where is Karkat. It didn’t take long for someone to answer to check at Rosalina’s place. Her daughter is visiting and she brought her troll boyfriend.

Mrs. Collins knock at the apartment 52. She could hear some laughter and people talking inside. Rosa opened the door. She was wearing a sweater and lounging pants, her long blond hair was help up.

“Hey Rosa, I’m here for Karkat,”

Rosa giggled

“Come in, they have been at it for half an hour, it is adorable.” She said side stepping for Mrs. Collins to get in. Mrs. Collins see an adult troll with curling pointy horns and black lips as he show martial art form to Karkat, making him slowly drop on the ground making Karkat giggle endlessly his chirping loudly.

“Okay, now you do it on me.” The troll said waving at Karkat to come at him. Karkat does the steps again at the troll and the troll drop down slowly. Faking that he was hurt, making Karkat click happily. The troll answering in his own deep chirping.

Rosa’s daughter filming everything from the sofa.

“If you really like it you should sign up, we open for a new starting class in September but we have some beginner workshop during the summer to show what it is all about and the competition.” The troll said sitting up.

“Yeah, I would love that! Can I??” Karkat said jumping to his feet looking at Rosa.

“We can look at it, you’re a pretty busy guy with book club and piano lessons-”

“-and dance recitals.” Rosa’s daughter said with a grin as Karkat groaned throwing his head back. Cheek turning red in embarrassment.

“Wow lil dude, you’re popular.” The troll said with a click in the back of his throat. Making Karkat turning redder.

“We’ll add it to the calendar, if you can send us the information,” Mrs. Collins said looking at the tall troll who nodded and shrug saying sure. “Come on Karkat, let's grab your coat, don't want to be late for book club.”

Karkat jump and rush out saying his goodbyes and say he will have to grab his book from his room.

“I don’t know how you can find anything in that mess, when the last time you clean this room?” Mrs. Collins teased. Karkat roll his eyes grabbing discard cloths and dumping them on his bed carelessly before grabbing his book from the nightstand.

“Alright! My coat is downstairs and Grandma Mona said she place a container with grubcake on the counter so we have to bring that too.” Karkat said bunding outside.

When Mrs. Collins walked in the library, she was expecting a group of elderly women and carcasian at the book club, but the people were a good mix of college students and parents. A guy held out his fist to bump when Karkat stride over, holding the container full of grubcake.

There were a few trolls but not a lot. Mrs. Collins doesn’t think that they will all eat the troll only cupcake that grandma Mona made.

“Hi, “ One of the librarian host said to Mrs. Collins, “what’s your name, I don’t think I saw you with Karkat before.” She added, a tablet in hand as she scroll down a list.

“Oh, Katrina Collins, I’m Carl’s wife.”

“Oh Collins! Karkat mention you a few times, alright I will add you on the list. Your first time at the book club?”

“Honestly, yes. This wasn’t what I was expecting when an 8 year old told me he was in a book club.” Mrs. Collins said laughing nervously.

“Right? It was suggested by a few university students who liked young adult novels. Most book clubs that we host are for more adult content, so when I pitch it and with the list of people who are interested in it.” She waved at the circle the students are making.

“Karkat been coming here since he was 1, everyone knows Karkat. Seeing him interact with more of his species is adorable.”

“It’s the clicking right? I’m still getting used to the clicking and growling. Scared the shit out of me when he growled for the first time at me. Carl had to explained that it was an affectionate growl” Mrs. Collins said laughing at the memory.

“It’s quite something. Well, grab a seat, welcome to the book club, we have some snacks and water at the table, have a nice night.” The librarian said pointing to the table that Mrs. Collins saw Karkat place the grubcake container. Mrs. collins said thanks and did just that, took a few cookies and make a glass of water as she took a seat a bit away from the book club circle. Watching Karkat cross his legs on the chair with a cupcake balanced on his knee as he munched and open the book on the chapters they are talking about.

She enjoyed the back and forth discussion, and arguments. When she had started to date Carl she knew to not expect any kids. In her parents disappointments. But this. Looking at Karkat lively expression as he argued with someone three times his age, this she could get used to it.

\---


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat age 8 till 10? ish? finally meeting the Crockers~

“You have enough supour patch right?”

“Yes Aunt Jude,” Karkat said with a suffering sigh.

Jude was in her scrub, she had a shift to go to soon, but was still fussing over Karkat as Emile and Kent pack their suitcase in the taxi car. Today is the first vacation day, in a couple of hours Karkat and his uncle would be on a boat on their way to various cruising island! One from the King of Consort Kingdom home where he grew up before becoming Godtier.

“And sunscreen, you pack your sunglasses right? Trolls are nocturnal, you need your sunglasses so you don’t hurt your eyes-”

“Aunt Jude, I’m good, you help me pack my bags, and if I did forget anything, Uncle Emile and Uncle Kent has it. I know, I saw you make emergency pack.” Karkat said crossing his arm over his t-shirt.

He was wearing shorts and t-shirt, a baseball cap over his unruly black hair. The cap had to makeshift hole made by a drill so that his horn could poke out. He was wearing his brand new harry potter watch and his red sign pin on his shirt.

“I know I know, I just-” Jude cut herself, running her hand through her hair before banding down and hugging Karkat tight. She was the only one awake in the god awful morning time. Karkat had already did say his goodbye hugs to everyone the night before.

“We’re going to miss you baby” She said tearfully. “It’s the first time you will be away for a long period of time, you know.”

Karkat sighed and hugged back. “I know, but I have my tablet and three chargers. I will be messaging and taking lots of pictures. I promise.”

“Good.” Jude said pulling away sniffling, dabbing her tears away and making sure her mascara wasn’t leaking. “Be good, listen to your uncle and have a great time alright?”

“Yes Aunt Jude, thank you” Karkat said, making a clicking throat sound that Aunt Jude learned meant he will miss them and love them. She tried to hold down her tears until Karkat was safely buckled in the taxi between Emile and Kent as they drive away to the transporter port.

This is going to be a long two weeks she thought. A very long and quite two weeks.

\---  
“There isn’t a lot of kids uh,” Karkat said looking around. There were a few teenagers and adult but kids around his age, not so much. He pushed his sunglasses up and turned to look at his uncle sitting down on a lounging chair placing sunscreen on him. Emile had just finished making sure Karkat was greased up to the point that Nurse Jude would be proud.

“I think I saw a kid around your age this morning, but he looked pretty green.” Kent said looking over his tablet musing. Karkat grimaced.

This was only the second day at sea and he was already getting bored. They had another day of travel before they reach the first island destination.

“You can try to ask the other kid to play?” Emile asked looking over at Karkat.

Karkat wrapped his arm around his knees as he curled himself on the lounging chair. He looked up to watch the teenaged boy ruffling play in the water. Karkat winced.

“They don’t really...look nice.”

Kent and Emile looked at each other. Before they could brainstorm a plan a shadow fall over Karkat half chair. 

“Hi!” A bright voice said cheerfully. Karkat looked up to a young human girl, she had buck teeth and a pair of glasses.

“H-hello.” Karkat said looking behind him at his uncle before looking back at the girl. The girl extended her hand.

“My name is Jane Crocker, what’s yours?”

“Karkat Vantas,” Karkat carefully shaking her hand, making sure his claw would pierce her skin.

Emile and Kent and sit up at the exchange, saw the girls dad just a step away and they waved. 

“I have a brother, he’s 8, but his really sick right now. You want to play with me?”

Karkat looked curiously at his uncle., unsure what he should do. Emile who had more practice did a clicking sound, remembering the deep vibration that he practice with the trolls. Karkat grin and scoot out of the chair.

“What did you want to play?” He said taking the girl’s hand as they rush to the pool side.

“That sounded cool, what was that?” Jane had said.

Emile and Kent watched talking with Jane’s father. Jane’s father told them with laughter that he thinks that they will be meeting each other often during this trip. Kent took a picture to send to the board app and also send a message to Jude about some tips for a very motion sick boy. Giving the information to Jane’s father.

\---

“Look see, you can see the island!” Jane said pointing at the horizon. John, her brother, was feeling much better today and had come over. He looks just like his sister. Missing a few teeth making his speech whistle at place making Karkat and Jane giggle.

“Wow” Karkat awed leaning on the railing looking at the tiny speck of green at the horizon.

“Another hour or two and we will reach it!”

“That’s pretty cool” Karkat said

John leaned back, and looked at the troll.

“It’s the first time on a cruise right Karkat? You never seen this island before?”

Karkat shook his head, “I think the furthest I went is in New Can Town. It’s a couple hours away from where I live. My grandparents bring me to those big shopping trip tour bus sometimes.”

“You’re going to love it!” Jane exclaimed as she jumped down the railing after her father started to sternly say at them to get down. John and Karkat followed suit.

“Mum said our grand grand ancestors came from that island.”

“Aren’t we all? Like don’t we all have a small dna part of the kings and queens of the four kingdom?” Karkat frown trying to remember his history lessons.

“Well, yeah, but it’s still a cool story!” John said looking behind his sister to watch Karkat as they talk.

“Wait, you live close to New Can Town? We’re from New Can Town!” Jane said excitedly.

“We should exchange pesterchum! We can like chat and play games after this!” John said.

“And phone number, do you have a cellphone??” Jane asked.

“I don’t have a phone, but I did bring my tablet, we can exchange pesterchum handle now?” Karkat said standing up from where they had all sit down next to the pool.

“Hi Uncle Emile.” Karkat offhandedly said before pulling the bookbag open to look inside.

“Hey there kid, Jane, John, how are you feeling?” Emile said with a grin at Karkat attics. Jane and John waved.

“I’m feeling much better thanks!”

“We saw the island! We’re going to be arriving soon.” Jane added.

“Oh yeah? We should start to pack our things then.” Emile said with a smile.

Karkat finally untangle the mess around his tablet and pull it out.

“WOW!” the two human said seen the purple tablet organic looking technology.

“What is that?” John said stepping closer to Karkat looking down at the tablet. Karkat frown at his new friends.

“It’s my tablet? It’s made with troll technology. My Aunt Gabrielle found it for me.” Karkat said tapping away to pull up the trollian app and get the adding new pesterchum handle, he hand it over to John.

“Eww it’s all squishy.” John said holding the tablet in his hand and slowly tap his handle.

“You have a lot of aunt and uncle Karkat?”

“Yes, and grandparents. I live in an apartment building. They all take care of me. They all are part of my family.”

John pass the tablet to Jane.

“That sounds super fun. It’s just us, dad and nana. But we have a lot of friends so it’s cool.” Jane said adding her pesterchum handle and making Karkat send a message to hers so that she could save it in her contacts.

Her phone beeped in her pocket. She hand over the tablet to Karkat and pull out her phone.

“Yeah you have to talk with Dave, he is my best friend at school and supper cool. And then there is Rose and Roxy, their twin and like super smart and-” John continued talking about his friends from school.

“Do you go to school? What’s your favorite class? I like all of them, well maybe except music class but Dave is pretty good at it so he makes it fun.”

They all sit around next to Karkat’s uncle under the shaded umbrella, just talking.

“I’m homeschool, but I go to activity club basically every night. I like literature the most. I like reading.”

“Homeschool? That's so cool! How does it work?” Jane said geniously interested scooting closer to hear. Karkat smiled and talked about his uncle and grandparents teaching and his piano lessons and book club and his dance partner and friend Nepeta and how sad he is because she moved away last month. And about how he is trying to convince his aunt Judey to switch his dance recital for martial arts instead because it’s not fun without Nepeta and super embarrassing.

The rest of his vacation could be divided from the sea and visiting the ruins and learning about so much and his friendship with John and Jane and the next thing Karkat knew they were on their way back home.

“Pester us like daily alright?” Jane said hugging Karkat tightly.

“And download that game so that we can play together!” John said in his turn to hug Karkat goodbye.

Karkat sniff rub his pink tears away.

“I will, I will miss you guys!”

“Silly, we’re going to pester you so much you won't have time to miss us!” Jane said before waving goodbye one last time before rushing to their dad and nana.

“Hey Look Karkat,” Kent said arm around his shoulder to turn and see that Jay, Mary, and Rosa was there with a van and they waved madly. Karkat heartache from missing his new friend already dissipate a bit seeing his aunt and uncle. He runs to them and jump hug Uncle Jay. The two hour drive was worth it as Karkat talked about his trip and new friends until he passed out of exhaustion.

It was a great trip and now back home, he was spoiled rotten from his aunt, uncle, and grandparents missing him so much. But all are glad to hear how much fun he had and what he learned and his new friends.

Gabrielle and Kimiko went with him to buy his computer and a computer desk and chair for his room and with Jay they build everything up. Gabrielle staying to show him how to download his games, and give him the safety speech about going online and such.

Jane and John had kept their promised and text everyday. Karkat and John play games together with phone and mics.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat meeting Dave! age 10-11.
> 
> Trigger for: attempt bulling using candy red blood as a slur.

“Oh there you are Karkat.” Aunt Carol said opening the glass door to the entertaining area. Karkat was curled up with his tablet on his knees as he played a game in the corner of the sofa. His Grandpa Everett half asleep watching a sports game.

Karkat raised his head to look at his aunt.

“I will be going to New Can Town tomorrow to deliver your grades. The Schooling board software is having some glitch and they can’t get your grades updated. I wanted to know if you want to come with? Make it a day thing.”

“Sure,” Karkat blinked, Jane and John still had school left for the next week. He didn’t have anything else plan then vegge in the sofa with his grandparents, read books and maybe learn a new knitting pattern.

“Alright, it be just the two of us, I’ll wake you in the morning, okay?”

“Sounds good Aunt Carol.” Karkat said, Grandpa Everett snored loudly next to him and jerk himself awake. His own snoring waking him up. The man rubbed his face and grined at Karkat laugh asking what he is looking at!

The next morning Aunt Carol woke him to eat a quick bowl of cereal in his apartment before he took his wallet with some cash, his tablet in his bag and bound down to meet his aunt in the garage. He didn’t see his aunt drive a lot, it usually his Uncle Vincent that would drive. His aunt would prefer to take the bus to where she needed.

The two hour trip was mostly quiet, the radio on and Carol asking Karkat questions about his book he is readying and how are Nepeta, Jane, John and his other friends. If he is interested in the week summer camp at the university that Aunt Gabrielle found about science and robotics. They chit chat until Carol parked the car in a busy parking lot. Karkat looking over the window at the building.

“Where are we?”

“New Can Town Middle School.” Carol said unbuckling and opening the door to step out. Taking her bag and purse from the back seat. Karkat doing the same.

“It’s huge.”

“I suppose in your point of view, as homeschool, this school looks huge. “

Karkat blushes and place his hands in his pocket following his aunt inside.

He was surprised that his aunt knew where to go. It felt like a maze inside. The halls were empty, he could hear teachers doing their lectures behind closed doors. He looked through one door window to see rows and rows of neatly placed small tables with various students either listening or half asleep this early in the morning. They reach the reception where Carol quickly talked with the receptionist, a nice white Carapician. Carol told them what is happening and how she contact the board yesterday and told them to come here to physically deposit her charge’s grades. The Carapacian smiled sweetly down at Karkat who look down at his sneakers.

The Carapacian called a teacher and had a short discussion but Karkat tuned them out and looked around. There were a few plastic chairs at the wall, some pamphlets and magazine talking about bullying and drug abuse. It was pretty boring, and makes him think about the doctor’s waiting room. 

Carol called him to follow and they exit the reception. Following the receptionist direction they easily found the office of the person Carol has to talk with. There was a plastic chair outside for students. The door was open. Carol knock on it and wave she present herself and Karkat. 

The office was small and cramped with a bookcase full of books, her desk with document folders and double computer screen, but the young woman didn’t look stressed. Karkat felt itchy inside of the small enclosed place and just mumble that he will wait outside and drop down on the waiting chair, taking out his tablet to flick through some e-books he saved.

Karkat folded one of his legs under him and started to read. 15 minutes in his book he jump scared from a bell ringing echo in the whole school and then just noises of students rushing out and talking and marching. In the second the bell rang the hallway was packed with kids. No one paid attention to the troll sitting down on a chair in the hall they just walked in front like they would have done millions of time. Karkat had a hard time getting back to his book from the noise and so many kids.

It was the first time he had seen so many trolls around his age in one place. The most kids around his age in one place Karkat had was 20 and it was in his martial art lessons. It was a bit overwhelming but nothing compared to when he was in that cramped office. Karkat looked back to his tablet and tried to concentrate on the words until:

“Wait, Karkat?”

Karkat raised his head to where he heard his name. A boy was stopped and jerk from people walking into him suddenly, he had square glasses, black hair and bucked teeth. Karkat blinked in disbelief.

“Oh my god! Karkat!” John jumped on Karkat hugging him tight. Karkat laughed and hugged back awkwardly since he was in the mid movement of standing up. John pull back.

“What are you doing here! It’s been what two years since I last saw you! Oh my god!” John hugged him again.

“Shit, I don’t know why I didn’t think you be here!” Karkat said laughing. As they pull out again, John held his arm, like he was afraid that Karkat would disappear in any seconds.

“Is Jane here too?” Karkat asked

“No, lucky her, she’s at home because she only had exams. I have to be here for like joke classes, we have already done our tests and just killing time right now. Oh my god you can meet Dave!” John said mind jumping from topic to topic and pulled Karkat to follow him.

“Wait, no shit John! My aunt is in there and I can’t leave, I have no fucking clue where I am right now!” Karkat said planting his feet in place, his book bag was still at the chair, he was still holding onto his tablet. The hallway was emptying from students as the next class was starting soon.

“-But!”

The door of the office opened the lady frowning asking what was this commotion here.

“It’s alright ma'am he’s a friend!” John quickly said hands up in surrender, letting go of Karkat’s sleeves.

“Karkat?”

“Hey Aunt Carol, This is john,John this is my aunt Carol.” Karkat waved between them in presentation.

“Hi one of Karkat many aunt!” John waved, a blush appearing sheepily on his cheek. “Is it alright if I steal him for a moment? I want him to meet my friends!”

The lady and Carol look at each other.

“Well, “ Carol looked at her watch, “There was a few things I wanted to discuss for next year education, do you remember where the reception is Karkat?”

“Not at all” Karkat answered honestly shaking his head making John burst out laughing, “But I can easily figure it out.” He shrugged. Carol tugged a small smiled at Karkat honesty.

“Why don't you meet me there at say 10 oclock, is that okay with you?”

“Okay!” Karkat said excitement running to grab his bookbag and shove his tablet in and zipping it up he give a quick hug half hearing the lady telling John to talk to his teacher to make sure that it’s okay for Karkat to crash the class.

John took Karkat's hand and pull saying come on and rush out.

“No running in the hall!”

“Yes ma'am, sorry ma'am!” John said slowing his pace. He told Karkat he has to grab his sneakers for gym, his next class, they can drop his book bag there and get it before he meets with his aunt in an hour.

“I cannot wait for you to meet Dave! Sucks you won't meet Rose and Roxy since we only have an hour but that's alright, you get to meet Dave!”

“Yes, finally going to meet the guy who can’t rap for shit.”

John blow a raspberry “Be nice, you are both my best friend, I want you two to be best friend too!”

“Where are we going anyway?” Karkat said following John, they had dropped his bookbag and John had grabbed his gym stuff.

“That way, “ John waved to the corner hallway a block away from them. “I will talk with the teacher first then change, hopefully you will be able to participate. It’s the end of the year so we can do whatever we want. It's pretty chill.”

Karkat just shrugs. His gym is mostly Aunt Casey and Uncle Jake exercises and soccer during the summer. He is practicing his martial art now however since dropping out of the dance recital.

John waved to someone, Karkat could only see a cluster of kids talking to each other before John tug at his sleeve pulling him toward the gym teacher.

“Hi Mr. Duguay, this is Karkat, he’s my friend for the next town over, is it okay if he participate in today's class?”

The teacher crosses his arms and look down at Karkat.

“Where is your guardian?”

“My aunt is talking to a lady near the reception?” Karkat say turning it into a question look at John.

“The lady from the school board,” John said nodding.

The teacher sigh and look at what Karkat is wearing.

“Yeah that’s fine, we have a free period anyway. Just be careful alright?”

Karkat nodded as John pull him once again toward a pale white kid wearing anime shade. His blond hair styled back.

“Dude, you nearly got in late, I thought I had to tell the tech you would be a no-show.”

John pfft and waved that away before gesturing wildly at Karkat being.

“Meet my friend Karkat, he lives outside of New Can Town. Karkat this is my BFF Dave!”

Karkat waved awkwardly, Dave nodded, arms still crossed over his chest..

“Nice anime shades.” Karkat sarcastically said.

“The fact that you call them anime shades means that you are just as anime trash dude.”

“Who doesn’t know anime.” Karkat said with a shrug. Dave point to John with his thumb.

“This doofus.”

“John, I don’t know if I can be friends with you anymore. You don’t know what anime is? You are a failure.” Karkat teased his friend making John groaned hiding his face with his hand.

“I like you, I think we will be great friends.” Dave said with a smirk raising his fist toward Karkat. Karkat didn’t miss a beat to fist bump smirking at John.

“Come on dude, go change before the teacher start to give his ‘I am disappointed with you’ look.” Dave continued pushing John toward the locker rooms.

They stayed in awkward silence until John bond back. Karkat for not knowing what to say and start a conversation, Dave for being stoic shy in front of someone new. The bell rang making Karkat jump

“Mother of fa-”  
Dave let out a chuckle.

“Not used to those are you?”

“Do they have to be this loud? Jesus H. Christ.” Karkat rub at his ears.

John came back just in time for the teacher to round them up and told them to do whatever and just play safe!

“What did you want to play?” John said, he couldn’t stop smiling, or moving, he was so happy! Karkat! Here! Dave just shrugs.

“I know soccer? And some basketball and badminton but I don't really care for...that.” Karkat said waving at the brutality the other kids are doing calling playing.

“We can play soccer-”

“Orrrrr” Dave trailed of having an idea, “We can make our own game.”

“Yes! I’ll grab a ball before Travos steal them all again.” John rush out.

They play a weird game with one soccer ball the three players where they had to steal the ball for each other and trying to make a goal in this small marked section. It was fun. They played for half an hour until calling quit. John was bringing the ball back when someone shouted.

“HEY MCNUBBY!” 

Karkat turn to see someone rushing toward him in an attack and he just reacted. The person was on the ground in shock. She was a troll with long black hair, fangs and one horn pointed and the other branching of like a tuning fork. She had a bizarre multiple pupil eyes on the right., her blue troll sign in proud display on her black shirt.

“Shit I’m sorry!” Karkat said over the murmur of everyone, The teacher marching toward them.

“What’s going on here!” he said.

“Sorry I just reacted, Sorry,” Karkat continued apologizing reaching to help the troll stand up but she slapped his hand away.

“Don’t touch me mutant blood!” She hissed at him with repugnant tone of voice.

“Wow,” Dave said, “Uncool Serket.” His voice was the only thing we could hear in the dead quiet from her comeback.

“Vriska Serket, outside, now.” The teacher said watching the troll stand up she sneer at Karkat before huffing and turning away. Hands in her short pockets like she didn’t care.

“Hey, are you alright?” John asked Karkat, hand on his shoulder.

“Yeah, just...I’m really happy I’m homeschooled. What was that?”

“That was Vriska, she just thinks she’s better than anyone. Hello this is middle school, not really life.” Dave said rolling his head. Karkat somehow knew that Dave just rolled his eyes.

“Let’s hang somewhere else.” Dave said glaring over his shade at the crowd. They get in a corner of the gym in some mattress.

Karkat drop down a sigh and just bend his back forward grabbing his sneakers in a stretch.

“Dude, what the fuck.” Dave let out under his breath watching the troll. Karkat ignore him, pretty sure he wasn’t supposed to hear anyway and crack is neck before leaning back on the wall.

“Do you mind if I asked, what she meant by mutant blood?”

“John you ignorant ass.” Dave let out making Karkat snorted a laugh.

“Troll have those hemospectrum, ranching from rust red to, like, purple or something. My blood is candy red, I’m outside that spectrum.” Karkat explain with a shrug,

“I mean, yeah, I never had it thrown at me like a slur before. This is just Alternia pride bullshit.” Karkat said with a frown picking at his troll red sign on his shirt. “Doctor said it’s pretty rare, Only like 3-4% alived troll have my blood colour. It hasn't been a problem or slur for...well since the king of troll kingdom I mean shit.”

“So that was just Vriska being Vriska.” John conclude,

“Vriska pride bullshit”. Dave played back Karkat words.

“Hey what time is it?” Karkat asked but looked at his watch anyway.

“Nearly ten,” John answered quickly he looked over Karkat to Dave  
“Want to skip the rest of this class to drop Karkat back at the reception?”

“Crocker, I thought you never asked,” Dave said hand on his chest acting like a proud Victorian doofus. 

“Let’s blow this joint!” Dave said as they stand up to leave the gym.

The teacher nor the Vriska girl troll wasn’t outside of the gym door, the boys quickly abscond to the locker room to change leaving Karkat just chilling and looking at the wall art plastered on the wall. There was a glass cabinet with sport team trophies and teams.

“Alright!” John said clapping Karkat shoulder hugging him at his side. Dave just behind him still wearing the anime shade in a stoic emotionless expression, tugging at his shirt.

“Man, Jane is going to FREAK when I tell her that I got to hang out with you!” John said with a squee before dropping his arm and doing a fistpump. Karkat chuckle

“It was really fun.” Karkat turn to watch Dave walking next to them casually hands in his jean pockets. “I didn’t expect anything like this when I agreed to come with my aunt for a ride.”

“Yeah it's what like 2 hours?”

“Yeah, with transporter its goes down to half an hour but we’re stuck taking taxis and bus.” Karkat said but shrugs. He doesn’t come to New Can Town often, maybe once every year.

They followed John until they reach the reception open doors. They stayed outside and hang out.

“But now you met DAVE” John wave his hand at Dave being, Dave posed.

“Dorks.” Karkat snorted kwerk of his mouth.

“Sucks that you won't be able to meet Rose and Roxy but next time, for sure.”

“I don’t think unleashing the Lalondes twins on someone at the same time is a good idea.”

“I think I already have them in my contacts anyway, we just never chat yet.”

“We should, like, fix this immediately, gimme your tablet” John said slapping at Karkat arms

Karkat gesture to reach behind him when it click. He doesn’t have his book bag, he looked in horror at John.

“Oh doi” John hit his forehead, “It’s in my locker, come on!” John said grabbing Karkat arm and pull him away.

“For christ sake Crocker I can walk, Jesus.” Karkat pull his arm out ofJohn's grasp. John just pull his tongue at him. Karkat give him a disbelieve face silently say why in the hell would you give me this childish face bro.

Dave was just silently following behind. John had quickly open his locker and pulled out Karkat bookbag handing it over, throwing his gym stuff carelessly at the same time. The locker area was close to the reception so it wasn’t to worrisome. Karkat open his bookbag in one hand and pulled the purple organic tablet.

“Holly shit is that a troll computer?”

Karkat gave Dave a look. He gestured to himself. Dave roll his head again, Karkat really knew that this was a sign that Dave was rolling his eyes at him behind his shade, Karkat rolled his eyes at him back. Dave look affront. As if saying how dare he. John looked back and forth.

“I feel left out, are you two talking in sign or something?”

“Yes john, it’s called too-cool-for-you” Dave said, grinning when John hit his shoulder making him stumble a bit.

A message flashed on Karkat tablet.

“Oh hey, nice timing, my aunt just finish the meeting, she’s waiting at the reception.”

“Awee I don’t want to say good-bye” John whine but still moved pathetically between the lockers to guide Karkat back to where they were.

“Dude, it’s fine, like you said, we will meet again another time. And it's not like we don’t talk everyday.”

“I know! But it’s not the same thing!” John exclaimed.

“I know, what do you expect, all of my best friends live two hours away from me.” Karkat snarl back his buzzing clicking noise forming saying he is annoyed. John blinked at him and look down at his chest.

“Dude , are you buzzing?” Dave asked, they had stopped in the middle of the hallway, but his aunt was just a few steps away. Karkat groan in frustration, he wanted to stomp his feet but hold himself.

“Yes I am,” Karkat snap at him, “I’m annoyed okay, I don’t want to leave too, but I have to be the bigger person here and it fucking sucks.”

John wrapped his arm around him and hide his face in Karkat’s neck. Karkat quickly wrapped his arm around his friend to hold him tight.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you frustrated. I know it sucks more for you, I'll get over it I was just being a pathetic human.” John said holding his friend tighter. Karkat rub his face in John's shoulder and pull out with a sniff, he could feel pink tears starting in his eyes. He let out a wet laugh and clean his eyes with his sleeve.

“It’s okay, I’ll get over it too. It was fun to hang out, and met you finally. Anime shades and all”

“Yeah, you too, it was cool” Dave raised his fist, Karkat bump it with a smile.

“Ready to go?” Karkat’s aunt asked softly.

“No, but I’ll get over it.” Karkat said making John chuckle too as he sniff and hug Karkat one last time before Carol place a comfort grounding hand on karkat’s shoulder as she guide him away before John tries to hug him again. Karkat waved at them behind, hugging his tablet close to him.

“Did you enjoy your time?”

“Yeah.”

“Was the blond boy John’s friend? What’s his name again” Carol tries to think, there was so many names to remember.

“That was Dave,”

“He looked trouble.”

“Everyone looked trouble to you aunt Carol.” Karkat said teasingly opening the car door, Carol hummed and think it might be so, she always try to find people to help them before getting in the car herself.

“Did you got all the information you needed with the lady?” Karkat asked curiously tablet safely on his laps as he buckle in.

“Actually, yes, she was very informative and it is going to be a great help for a part of next year curriculum.” His aunt said with such certainty that Karkat didn’t question it. He didn’t know that he will regret it next year when the time comes to use the information she gathered.


	6. Chapter 6

During the summer, his grandparents Deberra and Norbert asked Karkat if he wanted to come with for the bus tour shopping trip to New Can Town the coming week-end.

“It might be boring since the bus will be full of old geezers like us, but we thought we would ask before booking the tickets” Vincent said watching Karkat unrolling the ball of red yarn in the wicker basket at his feet.

“Actually, I would like that! I only been knitting and playing the piano. I have the martial art competition in a couple weeks but it's been a pretty boring summer so far. I can get new music sheets,” Karkat said with a shrug leaning down on the sofa next to his snoring grandpa Everett. The TV in the entertaining room still on the sport channel.

“I can see that, you’re going to surpass Deberra soon!”

“I don’t think anyone surpass grandma Debbera, grandpa-WAIT.” Karkat yelled jumping up and throwing his knitting project in the basket and rushing toward the table close to the sofa. His sudden movement surprised both his grandparents, waking up Everett from his nap, blinking confused.

Karkat grabbed his tablet and swipe it open.

“I can meet my friends! They live in New Can Town! We can meet at the mall and hang out until I have to go! Can I?” Karkat said sounding exciting as he opened the pesterchum app and turn to look at his grandpa Norbert.

Norbert hummed and rubbed his chin.

“I mean, I won’t mind, but it’s only a couple of hours, and you will have to watch your phone- or well tablet so that you won’t be late.-”

“I’ll take it! I only saw John a few weeks ago, and it was only for an hour. I be able to see Jane again!” Karkat brightly said tapping a message to his friends.

The week-end couldn’t come faster for the troll. He was so excited he would vibrate. He had made a list of things he wanted to buy and checked out. His uncle Carl had taken out money to give to Karkat to spend from the troll’s account. Next thing he knew he had his ball cap on his head, knitting bag in one arm and his bookbag on the other.

He was the spot light in the bus with being the youngest member in the tour. Karkat enjoyed the attention as he talked and answered questions as he knit the scarf pattern for a birthday present for Jane. The many grandparents enjoy talking to him and discuss knitting tips and what their project is. The two hours went by fast, half the scarf already done.

Karkat pack it up and left it on his chair per his grandma instruction. He was so excited he couldn’t stay in place. When finally exiting the bus tour he looked around the entrance of the giant mall. Looking for the familiar black haired boy.

“Where did your friend said you were meeting up?” Deberra asked watching Karkat craning his neck, bookbag on his back.

“They said at the main entrance, since it would be where the bus tour drop us off, it would be better.” Karkat offhandedly said still looking out.

“I see him-KARKAT” Someone yelled close by

Karkat turned and grinned before getting an armful of John, Jane rushed and hugged them both. The three were screaming in excitement and happiness.

They were talking over each other in a loud voice as John question Karkat about the trip and Jane asked about his book bag and headcap.

“Karkat! Karkat!” Norbert said taking the troll's attention.

“You have your watch? Make sure to be here by 4 okay? The bus leaves at 4:15.”

“Don’t worry grandpa, I set an alarm on my tablet.”

“And I placed one on my phone sir!” Jane said waving. “ I will make sure he be here by 4.”

“Thank you Jane,that’s sweet of you. Karkat you have your wallet?”

“Yes grand-ma, “ Karkat rolled his eyes, “I have everything I’m going to hang out with my friends now! Bye!!” He said holding John and Jane’s hand as they rush inside the mall.

\---

“There is music sheet of the Harry Potter movies?” Jane told Karkat as she watched the troll swiftly look through sheet music books.

“I already have them all. I basically master them, so much I play them, my teacher wants me to try something more...complex? I guess? She want to challenge to write my own, but I’m not really interest.” Karkat said taking one out and look through it.

“You could ask Dave? He likes to make mixes and music, he probably can make something” John said looking in the bins too, he took one out with a grin and give it to Karkat. Karkat turned his head to look at the title and roll his eyes and shook his head. He is not going to learn the piano version of ghostbusters. He probably can find the music sheet online anyway.

“I’ll look into-”

“- I still find it really cool that you can play the piano, like professionally.” Jane said looking at the displayed instruments.

“I wouldn’t say professionally, but I’m pretty good now. Okay I’m good.” Karkat said taking his chosen three.

“Sweet, what next?” Jane looked at her watch, “Do you need to eat before you leave?” She asked as they follow Karkat to the cash register. Karkat shook his head.

“Nah, I packed some grub sandwiches, I will be good to eat on the ride back.”

Karkat buy the books and accept the bag.

They goofed off in a toy store, they spend close to an hour in the book store, Karkat saying he has no regret using most of his budget on books with a fanged grin, making John burst out laughing.

They looked at video games and played some of the demos. John whined as Jane and Karkat looked in the cooking store and compare price on utensils. John pickup coloured yarn as Karkat looked at tougher metal needles size and Jane point to a sweater pattern book.

Before they knew it, both Jane’s phone and Karkat’s tablet blared the alarmed to warn them to start getting to the main entrance, it be four o'clock soon.

John and Karkat cried again as they hug goodbye. They waved as Karkat stomp back inside the tour bus, arm and bookbag full of purchases.

The next night, as Karkat was practice one of the new music sheets he got, he was interrupted by his computer notification that someone started to pester him. Taking a break he drop on his chair and looked that it’s Dave.

yo  
john told me you play piano  
and looking for more complex composition  
so  
here you go  
you're welcome

And send a music sheet, it was complex. But it wasn’t nothing he couldn’t do.

It took three days before Karkat send Dave a sound file.

You-need-to-do-better-than-that.mp4

dude  
challenge  
motherfucking  
accepted

The rest of the summer was divided with playing games with john and sending and practicing the various music sheet that dave would dish out, giving him back the music file when he could record. It was crappy record since he was just recording with his mic, and his keyboard getting old and used. Sometimes Dave would give back a sound file himself, having mix Karkat piano version and making it catchy and sound cool.

Karkat didn’t want to admit that some of those were really hard but he was nothing but stubborn and would practice until he got it. Recording it and sending it to dave was just oh so satisfying. He would make sure dave doesn’t get the last word dammit.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat turn twelve, get traumatize 
> 
> TRIGGER: Dead of a family member, summary at the end if you want to skip the chapter

Chapter  
When the new year started, on the year he would turn 12. Did a change in his class work routine happened. Instead of having Uncle Vincent, or his aunt to teach him, he was driven to the Virgo Organization Clinic with Uncle Emile and Kent.

Emile and Kent kept giving each other knowing looks and it was starting to get Karkat frustrated. So when Emile had asked for a specific agent troll, karkat was annoyed and confused.

“Hi, good morning, thank you for considering us today for this specific presentation.” The kind jade troll said shaking Emile and Kent hands.

“It’s our pleasure, I’m Emile and this is my husband Kent. and this-” Emile ruffle Karkat hair making the young troll growl in annoyance and bat his hand away “Is Karkat.”

“Karkat, nice to finally meet you, how are you today?”

“Annoyed.” Karkat hissed curtly, crossing his arms over his chest.

The jade troll looked confused at Karkat’s uncle.

“We didn’t say why we are here yet, and what is the...special lecture today. He is a pretty finicy devil, if he knew we would have never managed to get this far.” Kent explained.

“Oh, that explains it.” Jade troll said with a knowing smile. Karkat snarls saying nothing.

“Karkat, “ she said to him, “Today I will be giving you the reproduction lecture, human and troll. And also how sexual act is performed safely for you and your future partner.”

Karkat looked at her in horror.

“What?” He said voice squeaking, he turned to look at his uncle. “You’re joking right?”

“Fraid not, it’s part of your curriculum.” Emile said Kent placed a hand on Karkat’s shoulder.

“There is a time where all 12 year old have to go through this. Your time is now.”

“D-do I have to? Do I have to listen to this?”

“It is actually really nice to see you Karkat, all grown up, I was the Agent working on your case since you were populated and hatchling. I was the one who help your family sign the adoption contracts.”

“That is not helping the case right now lady.” Karkat said making Emile and Kent chuckle.

“Buckle up, you’re going to receive the flowers and the bees talk.” Kent said teasingly,

“That’s a very outdated odium,” the jade troll said ignoring Karkat whimpers.

“You guys are enjoying this aren’t you” Karkat accused his uncle with a glare, “this is torture.” he grumbled but followed the jade troll to the small boardroom and sat down behind the desk. His face already red.

The receptionist giving Emile and Kent coffee telling them with laughter in their voice that it might take a while. It is a very throughout lecture and information booklet.

They were not kidding. Three hours after Karkat left the room hollowed eyes and horror struck face. Holding the booklet and papers in white knuckles fist.

“Are you alright there Karkat?”

“I want to go home now.” Karkat said in small voice. Kent wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

“Alright, you did very good, let’s get you home okay.”

Karkat could only nod. Emile give his thanks, shaking hands with the jade troll and follow his husband out. Karkat didn’t say a word during the drive, he was still holding the booklet in his death grip and didn’t let it go until he was safely inside his room where he hid it in his nightstand and curled up on his bed.

He didn’t came out until the next morning for the next day class course load but even his aunt could tell that he was still spooked and shocked by the sex ed. lecture. But he will get it over with it. And will be very glad in the future for the immense information and throughout lecture when he turned 13 and the teenager hormones kick in.

\---  
Just like the summer when he was 11, the summer he was 12 pass sharing music and composition with Dave, playing games with Jane and John, and starting to write fanfic. He pass every free time writing stories and sharing them online. He made a friend to beta his story and fangirl about characters and tv show.

But the summer when he turned 13, thinking it would be the same format, just having more free time writing and outlining stories and participating on some bingo and big bang fandom contest. Maybe go to New Can Town and get to hang out with his friends. Faith had other ideas.

“Hey guys, how are you doing?” Karkat said trying to sound as cheerful as possible, trying to sound like himself when he felt like he was drowning. Only holding by a thin thread afloat.

“Karkat? Are you okay? You sound off?” Jane concern voice, Karkat was really happy that he didn’t have a webcam yet, because he didn’t want his friends to see him like this right now.

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine, tell me about your day, how was driving class?” Karkat said sniffling trying to keep it together. He focused on Jane stuttering voice before she followed the change of subject hoping that it would help Karkat but Karkat let out a soft sob, hand over his mouth trying to contain it. His vision blurring in pink, tears rolling down his cheek as he focuses on Jane’s story as much as possible. He couldn’t see the video of Jane or Dave. He couldn’t read what John was typing.

“Karkat?” It was Dave’s soft concerned voice that broke the dam and Karkat let out a wrenching sob. The last thread cutting and Karkat felt like falling down like a bag of bricks.

“Sorry, I’m so sorry.” Karkat let out another sob digging his hand in his eyes trying to stop the pink tears from falling down in no avail. “I’m not okay,”

Karkat let out a shredded breath, bringing his leg up and wrapping his arms around it. 

“My grand-pa Everett is dying.” Karkat manage to let out, “ He was admitted at the hospital this morning.” Karkat paused sobbing, trying to get his breathing under control.

“Ohh, Karkat, this is horrible,” Jane voice said over his earphones.

“Yeah, dude, it be okay-”

“-NO IT WONT.” Karkat yelled, “The doctors are giving him days, a week tops, he is dying and I’m going to lose him.” Karkat cries, hugging his leg closer and rubbing his eye and cheek on his pj pants, staining them reddish pink.

The other line is silent, the only thing they could hear was the echo crackling of Karkat sobbing feedback. Saying sorry in every breath that he could take feeling pathetic.

“Shhh shhh, dude, we got you, everything will be alright, we got your back,” Dave said softly, it was making Karkat cry harder, letting all the stress of today wash over him hearing the stoic “cool” persona of Dave take a back burner and hearing him sound so gentle and caring.

“Yeah Karkat, we got you, your family is with you, you don’t have to shoulder this alone. You’re going to go through this and we are going to help you. You’re family will help you.” Jane gently said.

Karkat chest felt lighter, his eyes were burning and felt dry but he felt like he could finally breathe instead of the constant choking on a sob he been having all day.

Jane talking how Karkat emotions are valid, this is a big change for him. She doesn’t know what would happen if nana would pass ...and to think that there will be a day where they will wake up and….nana wouldn’t be here. Everyone was sombre for a moment.

Dave suggest to Karkat that he shouldn’t be alone right now. To log off and go see his aunt or call his cousin, Ruby or something- he love that cousin. Karkat had calmed down, resting his chin on his knees.

“Yeah...okay, I’ll log off and go see Aunt Rosa.” Karkat said in a small voice.

“Take care of yourself Karkat, we love you and we will see you okay?” Jane said hand on her computer screen. Dave nodded seriously.

“Thanks.” Karkat click off the video chat room program. Grabbed his childhood plush toy and his knitted blanket. That blanket had been repaired and patched so many times in the years from being overused. But he liked it and it smelt like home. He wrapped the blanket around and hold the plush in his arm shuffling out of his room. 

He knocked on Rosa’s door. He could hear some chatter and shuffling of someone getting up to get the door.

“Oh Karkat, baby” Rosa said with sadness seeing Karkat at her door, his eyes welled up in tears again, she grabbed him inside and hug him tight. Karkat was so exhausted and drained, he couldn’t cry so much his eyes were dry and burning but he still was in so much pain.

“C-can I sleep here tonight.” Karkat stuttered his face smushed in his aunt’s shirt.

“Yes, of course darling, shh shh, it’s alright we got you.” Rosa said rubbing his back and arms.

She turned and Karkat slowly let go rubbing his eyes to see that Mary and Jay were in the living room. Jay was in the rocking chair and just open is arm in invitation for Karkat to climb up.

Mary was half up from the sofa looking in concern. Karkat walked up to his uncle and accept his invitation, Jay grabbed him and curled him in his arm, just like when he was a wriggler. He took the blanket and wrap it like a cocoon around them and start to berce him, keeping the trolls head in the crook of his neck. Jay was shuush pat and rubbing his arm to warm up and keep him in comfort.

Karkat temperature already run hot but with the emotional state he is right now. The warmer the better.

“I feel so pathetic, wrap up like a wringler with my toys.” Karkat said hugging the plush crab in his chest.

“There is nothing wrong in being a wringler when you are hurting Karkat.” Jay said keeping him close to his chest. Karkat rest there for ten minutes blinking at the words display on his uncle shirt but not really registering what it was. He lifted his head slowly after a while and turned to look at his aunts who were back on the sofa holding a cup of warm tea and looking sombre too.

“Can I call Ruby?” He asked softly, remembering what Dave had suggested.

“Of course,” Mary said standing up to grab her purse to fetch her phone. 

“Do you want us to leave you alone while you call?” Rosa asked in concern.

Karkat shook his head, he felt like he was 6 and was crying from breaking his arm trying to learn to ride a bicycle again, all curled up on his uncle lap and chest. Wrapped in his favorite blanket like a safe cocoon. The comfort of his crab plushie weight on his chest.

Mary give him her phone, hand on his shoulder squeezing in comfort before she sits back at her place on the sofa. Karkat slowly tap the number with his claws on the touch screen and bring the phone to his ear. It didn’t take long for Ruby to answer, Karkat didn’t know what time it was but he had the feeling it was late.

“Karkat!” Ruby said loudly on the phone scared, “Oh baby I heard the news, are you alright? I’m packing my bags right now, I will be at the apartment as soon as I-”

Karkat let out a sob and scrunch his eye close, pulling the blanket over his head. His uncle helped pull the blanket around, arm secured on his side.

“Y-you don’t-”

“Shush my lil crab, yes I do. VV and I will be there as soon as we can okay. You are hurting, I will be there to take care of you okay?”

“Okay,” Karkat let out in a small voice.

“Good.”

There was a pause where they could only hear each other breathing in the reception.

“Do you want me to read you a story baby cakes?” Ruby said softly, 

“Yes, please.”

And Karkat listen until he couldn’t anymore, he listens to his cousin’s voice until the words didn’t register and the exhaustion finally grab hold of him and pass out cocoon blanket and in his uncle's arms.

Karkat woke up he was cocoon in more blanket surrounded by pillows under a pillow fort. On one side was his cousin Ruby and the other the black carcacian VV. He knew he was still in the living room since he could hear his aunt whispering and the sizzling of the pan as they are preparing breakfast. Karkat was warm and fuzzy in his head. His nose and eyes were hurting. He felt empty and hallowed. But also hungry and sleepy still. He untangled himself from his cocoon and crawl out of his cousin speciality fort.

Rosa turned to look at who was coming out of the fort and smiled sadly at Karkat.

“Hey, how are you feeling?” she asked in a whisper.

“Head hurts, exhausted.” Karkat paused next to the kitchen table. “Empty.” He said finally.

Rosa beckons him closer and hugged him for a few seconds.

“Drink a glass of water and wash up. A shower will help, Jay brought some clothes from your room last night, they are on the bathroom counter okay?”

Karkat nod and does as he told. He felt like he could only follow direction right now. He felt...lost, empty, confused. Drinking a glass of water did help his throat and the shower help making him feel less gross. His head less pounding. His eyes still had residue of burning but when he tells his aunt that she said it was normal because of the trauma he received. It will pass, he just need to drink lots of water.

The whole apartment where in empty silence as they just wait for the wrecking news. Everett son’s had come in to give any time of news, but they all knew from his defeated face that it was just a matter of time.

Until the third day, John the landlord had received a call. Everett had passed away, surrounded by his family. He said to the room. Karkat had fled the room feeling sick. He didn’t stay alone in his blanket cocoon for long, Ruby had quickly unlock his door and pull the cocoon blanket lump on her lap as she rock him shoosh him as Karkat cry and cry until he eventually pass out.

Karkat had sent a message to his friends, saying he would be MIA for the next week or so because his grandpa had passed away and he was going to help the family move Everett’s things and help bake and cook for the reception after the funeral. Jane had asked for the date and Karkat had given it, not thinking anything about it.

The next few days where just in zombie mode as he help packed Everett things. His grandfather’s son was generous enough and had give Karkat one of Everett jackets as a remembrance. Karkat had received some biography books from the will making Karkat crumble in tears. Right there, in the middle of the room hugging the books.

Karkat was in mix of crying into oblivion and blankly staring at a wall unmoving.

On the day of the funeral, Karkat wore his best dress shirt and black pants. Taking out his black formal shoes and making sure they were clean and shining. Rosa had helped him tie his tie and together with John, Emile, Kent, Carol and Rosa they went to church.

When Karkat step out of Emile’s jeep and blankly start to follow his uncle on the steps of the church did he heard someone say his name behind him. He turned to see, Jane, John, their father and Dave all in their best outfit. Karkat eye watered and ran toward them. Hugging Dave first before grabbing John in the hug.

“You guys,” Karkat said sniffling, accepting a tissue from Mr. Crocker as he clear his tears and blow his nose. “What are you guys doing here?”

“We told you didn’t we? We got your back bro.” Dave said playful punch on his shoulder making Karkat smile watery before looking at his friends.

“Thanks I- thanks.”

Jane wrapped an arm around him rubbing his back as they step inside the church.

Everett’s son had came toward Karkat and bend down to tell him, that there was a change of things. He would be honored if Karkat be behind him as they carry to coffin out. Karkat is like a brother to him. It is only fitting. Karkat only nod in surprised, they did the one hand shake one arm hug quickly before Karkat sat back down on the rigid wooden seats of the church.

Dave wrap an arm around him rubbing his arm in comfort as Karkat just looked so shocked.

“I mean, I don’t really interact with him when I grew up.” Karkat whispered to his friends, “ I thought he just thought I was the troll kid that lives in his dad’s apartment building. He knew I consider him as my uncle, but we never talked or interact much compared to the past two weeks. This is.” Karkat looked up at the growing family, many people sitting in the church.

“This is an honor.”

“Everett was your grandfather. He looked like he knew that, he knew that his dad was a big part of your life, cutting you off from it would have been a dick move.” Dave whispered back.

“Yeah.” Karkat let out before shaking his arm away from his shoulder.

And with determination in his shoulder, he stood behind Everett’s son and help carry his grandfather to his resting place with pink tears in his eyes and frown on his face.

Everett’s son hugged him when they had set the casket in the car to be carried off. Until they couldn’t see it anymore.

“Thank you, thank you for bringing joy in my dad’s last few years.”

“Thank you for sharing him with me.” karkat had answered back in his shoulder before they let go with a nervous bubbly laugh. The man patt Karkat shoulder and said he will see him later at the apartment for the celebration of a great man who lived.

Mr. Crocker had followed Emile jeep to the apartment building and Karkat’s friend had followed the troll so that he could unlock the door to get the stairs for the lobby.

“Welcome to the 45 Bec Street,” Karkat had said opening the stairway door to the lobby, showing that it was decorated, they had hid the windows blocking the outside world from view for privacy. They had moved the tables at the entertaining area to a simple square with pile of food.

The sofa and chairs had been moved to a square inside the table squares so that they could all see each other.

“You grew up like this?” John asked looking at the food and the chairs. People milling around as they talked and drink. The sport channel on as background noise until everyone arrives.

Karkat shrugs.

“We moved everything around, usually the tables are in rows,” he explained waving his hands to show. He points to the corner where the whiteboard was pushed. 

“They moved my desk but that’s where I take my classes. And there-” He points to the gym door. “Is the gym. My room is on the fifth floor, and the roof been transformed into a garden.”

“Did you make those? Those are delicious,” Jane said mouthful as she looked at the patisery square she took from the food display table.

“I made the cold salad and the fudge.” Karkat said, “ I think those are grandma Mona’s. She was a patisserie chef before she retired.” 

The kids grab the paper plates and found some seats as they eat and chat until everyone was done, Gabrielle started a slide shows on the TV showing various pictures of Grandpa Everett, from when he was a boy, when he was a vet and with his wife and kids. Until he was here and napping on the couch. Nappy with baby Karkat on his chest.

John awwwed loudly, Jane playfully punched Karkat saying he was so adorable.

Karkat mimicking yelling at the TV with his grandpa, a similar thing with Everett sons from years ago.

Karkat older with the baseball cap on his head the drill hole to accommodate his horns. Watching his cousin’s soccer game with Everett.

Everett at a christmas with all of his grandkids, Karkat popping out in the picture as the only troll in the mix of human.

Karkat had tried wine with disgust as the evening continued as they share anecdotes of Grand-pa Everett. Hilarious stories until someone cries.

\--

“Thank you for coming, I really enjoy that. I think I needed that.” Karkat said with a small smile as he hugged each of his friend one after the other, shaking hands with Mr. Crocker. They were going to sleep at a hotel before leaving the next morning since it is way too late to drive to New Can Town.

“Good, you're feeling better?” Dave asked, his shade were just tucked in his dress shirt. Having folded them there since the church this morning.

“Not really, but I think I can be better now.” Karkat said, “Don’t know if that made sense.”

“It did, a bit...I think.” John said with a frown before shaking his head and smile. They wave as they exit the parking lot.

Karkat didn’t feel hollow anymore, he wasn’t lying, now he could move on. He knew that even with his grandpa not here in the world, he still lived in the stories and in his memory and heart. Karkat took a deep breath and walked back inside his home a small smile gracing his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Karkat get Sex Ed. he is traumatize for the day.  
Karkat loses his grandpa Everett. he is overwhelmed and exhausted. He breaks down in front of the camera to his friends. They are very sweet and valid his emotion and love him all. His friends does the trip to support him during the funeral.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Few month after the funeral, the truth of Dave's living situation comes to light...badly.
> 
> TRIGGERS: aftermath of physical abuse. Dave in badly hurt and in hospital. summary at the end if want to skip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Karkat does his homework with Dave when he heard a weird sound and Dave quickly abscond out. the next day Karkat notice John is online instead of at school and pester him. Learned that Dave was abused and is very hurt at the hospital and the abuser is still on the loose. Karkat yelled and get his family and they drive down to protect Dave, capture the guy and support everyone.
> 
> They find the guy, dave has a panic attack but karkat help him through it. Dave is now living with the Lalonde.

“Algebra is bullshit.” Karkat said looking down at his workbook, Dave was clicking away on his music software.

“I don’t know, I like it. It's simple and easy to understand. Hey listen to this.” Dave click play cutting Karkat lame retort about math algebra.

Karkat listen to the mix.

“Feels like it’s missing something, did you try the 1-2 instead of 1-4?”

“Didn’t like it. Feels rushed,” Dave answered hand on his chin as he leaned on his desk and watch the software with a frown trying to figure out what it’s missing.

Karkat had bought a webcam in August and had been having fun with video chat. It was fun seeing John distraught face whenever Karkat pull his keyboard to play a quick music to display his fails.

“Base maybe? Like low enough that we don’t notice but it vibrates?” Karkat suggest trying the math question again.

Dave hummed and pick his mouse again. The silence was in a comfortable pencil scratch as Karkat growl having a hard time with his homework and Dave mouse clicking.

“ARG-” Karkat yelled throwing his pencil over his shoulder and hit his head on the computer desk.

“That’s it, I give up. Fucking math- is bullshit is what it is fuck-”

Dave chuckle head tilt to look at the screen. Karkat hit his head again and raise it up leaning in his chair.

“Help me.” Karkat demands desperate in his voice. He already finished his other class homework hours ago. He been at his math problems for an hour right now.

“I don’t know what do I get if I help you?” Dave asked with a smirk looking over his shade. Karkat narrowed his eye at him.

“I’ve been giving you free piano music for years.”

Dave shrugs, “Come on show it to me.” Dave waved with a sigh, he was going to help anyway. Karkat typed the problem in the chat before getting up and find his pencil he threw behind him.

“Okay, I think I see what you’ve been doing, here what you do.” Dave said and started to explain step by step as Karkat took notes and try his problem again.

Karkat grinned proudly when he got the next problem right on the first try.

“See, it wasn’t hard.”

“I still stand correct in my opinion that algebra is bullshit” Karkat said looking at the notification from John.

“John said he log on soon, he nearly done his chore-what was that?” Karkat said when a loud thud sound came from Dave bedroom door. Dave looked worried and agitated looking at the door.

“I- its nothing, I have to go.” and he ended the video call. Karkat frowned but it wasn’t the first time that Dave had disconnect briskly before. Karkat continued his homework until he was finally done and played a round of game with John before he had to call it quits to get to bed.

Brush his teeth, slap a sopor patch on his ribs and yawn crawling in a cocoon of pillows and blankets. Still thinking about how worried Dave had looked at his door. Karkat make a mental note to send him a text tomorrow to see if everything was alright.

The next morning happen like usual, waking up, wash up, dress up, eat breakfast and grab his school supplies going downstairs. Saying good morning to any resident that are already up at the same time as him. Does his stretching morning routine and look at the schedule by the door that his Aunt Casey placed there for him. It gives him some fitness routine every second day to do to keep him fit and healthy.

“Hey Karkat! Catch!” His aunt Rosa said throwing something at him when he was back in the entertaining area, watching his uncle getting ready for class session. He caught it, its an apple.

“Holy shit! Is that from the tree?”

“Yup! We won't have many but they are delicious.”

Karkat bite in the apple and make a sour grimace. 

“And sour,” He added mouth full making Rosa laugh out loud before she turned back on her way to work.

Karkat took another bite and walked toward his work table. He eats the whole thing, core and all in a crunch make his uncle Vincent look in horror. They work on the morning class. At lunch Karkat went up to make his own, healthy enough, food for lunch and boot up his computer. He frowned when he noticed that John was online. Karkat took a bite of his warm lunch and send a message.

Dude, what are you doing online? Don’t you have school? Are you sick?

Actually no, i’m at the hospital

WHAT????

Karkat heart make a skip, he lost his appetite looking down at his half full plate. He place it aside and continue typing

What happen? Are you okay?!! Is Jane okay??

I’m fine, Jane is fine. It’s actually ehhhmm  


....  
....  


SPILE IT OUT CROCKER I”M GETTING WORRIED HERE

Its Dave.   


Karkat heart thump.

Dave is in the hospital? Is he alright?

Physically, the doctor said he will bounce back.  
Psychologically and mentally? It might take longer.  


What?? John what is happening here, I’m freaking out.

You didn’t hear it from me okay, but I just found out too and I feel super bad for never noticing but.  
...  


Dave was abused by his Bro- his dad for years and yesterday they were fighting or something and Dave fell down two sets of stairs.  


  
The neighbours heard it and they called the ambulance.  
They can’t find the dude tho…

Karkat hand was over his mouth.

Rose and Roxy are here too, Mrs. Lalonde is a lawyer and taking care of things so don’t try to rush out okay? We’re taking shift watching over Dave.  
The poor guy…

I be right back.

Karkat, no it’s fine! Don’t rush here for nothing okay? We got this.

Crocker, you might have the money, but I have the connections. You just told me one of my best friends is in the hospital because HE WAS ABUSED DOWN TWO FLIGHT OF STAIRS!! I! WILL ! BE! BACK! FUCK!

Karkat rush out pissed off, his chair clacking on the floor with the sudden rush and stomp out of his apartment, slamming the door behind him. He was so pissed off he didn’t use the elevator, he used the stairs, jumping down until he reached the second floor and he slammed the staircase door. Glaring at the apartment door he aimed for. He stomped over and slammed his fist on the door.

Gabrielle open the door with a confused frown, she was in yoga pants and an old faded t-shirt. She was holding her lunch plate in one hand.

“Karkat? What-”

Karkat pushed his way in and stare at the living room hands on his hips. 

Aliyaah had her laptop balanced on her lap holding her sandwich in one hand as she watched TV. Himiko next to her, leg crossed under her, plate on them as they watch the news. They turned their head at the same time at the stumping and huffing Karkat.

He kind of feel bad that he is crashing their day off but he was too angry to care.

“We’re going to New Can Town, and you’re coming with me because we will lawyer the shit out of this.” Karkat spit out growling in his throat.

“We’re going to need more than th-”

“I just heard from John that Dave was being fucking abused by his dad for years! And yesterday he was sent to the hospital for BEING THROWN DOWN TWO FLIGHTS OF STAIRS. AND THEY CAN”T FIND THE MOTHER FUCKER.” He started to yell at Gabriel, he turned back and point an accusing finger at Aliyaah.

“We’re going to New Can Town and we’re going to watch his back-” He couldn’t finish because the three women were already in motion when he said ‘abused.’

Gabrielle give him her phone.

“Call John, get the hospital address-”

“-I’m getting the bags, we will need for a couple of days-” Hamiki said from the bedroom

“-Yes, hi, I need you to email me the form-” Aliyaah was on the phone clicking on her laptop, getting documents and stuff.

“Karkat, Call john, get the address” Gabrielle said as she pulled her laptop from the table waving at him His anger had deflated at seeing his aunts already in business mode and moving so fast. He thought he would have to yell more than that.

Karkat jumped in motion and quickly called John’s phone. He had memories his friends phone number years ago.

“H-hi, John speaking.”

“John, it’s Karkat, I need you to tell me the hospital address, no questions asked.”

“Ehh, okay-” John recite the hospital named, Karkat repeat it to Gabrielle who been typing since she had opened her laptop.

“Jude is on the phone right now with the hospital,” Gabrielle said not a second after, “Rose is getting information for the police officers on the case to catch the guy. Emile and Kent are packing the jeep, they be ready in half an hour.” Gabrielle recite in monotone

“Karkat, what’s going on, I just hear people saying stuff,”

“Crocker, I’m only going to say this once. 45 Bec Street has your back. When I was in trouble, Dave had my back. I have his now. I will see you in a couple of hours. Don’t ask. Okay?”

“S-sure, I’m...really glad we have you as a friend Karkat. Call if you need anytime else okay?”

“Will do, take care, see you soon.”

“Carl has a hotel booked for us” Gabrielle continued accepting the phone back from Karkat. “Vincent said you can continue your lessons next time, and send you a message about what is your homework. Better pack your bag and homework we are leaving in ETA 15 minutes.”

“Got it, thank you girls!” Karkat said yelling over his shoulder as he left just as quickly as he stomped in.

Karkat took the elevator up and when he reached his apartment he noticed the door was ajar. Pushing it open he hear someone moving in his apartment.

“Hello?”

“It’s just me!” His aunt Jude said, she stepped out of his bedroom, folded clothes in her hand. She was still in her pjs. “I started to pack your things, Because I know you would have forgotten your sopour path or toothbrushes.”

Karkat blushed and looked down sheeply. He had to do emergency pharmacy run at some camping trip because he had forgotten his sopour path once and his family never made him forget. 

“Grab your tablet and charger,” She said going back in his room, to finish packing his things. They are on a tight schedule anyway. Karkat jump in action and grab his tablet, take the charger. He makes sure to shove his book and workbook in his bag and the novel he is reading for book club. He hesitated for a second over his outline fanfic folder. But grab it anyway, he might be bored there.

Karkat was sitting in between Aliyaah and Gabrielle. Kent and Emile in the front. Aliyaah was on her bluetooth headset while Gabrielle was her phone most of the drive. Gabrielle giving updates from Rose and other doing behind the scenes work.

“So what’s the plan?” Karkat asked leaning in front asking his uncle. He knew what his aunt where doing. He knew he would be there for Dave. He doesn’t know why Emile and Kent where going to do except for driving.

“You said the fucking bastard is still on the loose right? It’s not safe for Dave alone in the hospital right now. We’re going to stand guard.”

“Wait, really?”

Kent turned to look at the young troll, “You know that Emile and I are vet right? Doing vigil is no big deal. Dave is a nice kid, we’re going to protect him.” Kent added turning back.

“I always forget that you guys where in the army before. “ Karkat leaned back in his seat. “I’ve seen you two in speedos to many times.” Karkat said in disgust and shivers, before sighing and taking out his tablet from his book bag at his feet. He opened his email to see that yeah, Uncle Vincent send him the list of homework.

The chat board is full of questions and request to give them updates when they see Dave and his friends. Karkat pull out the pesterchum and send an ETA to John before reopening an ebook and start to read, trying to get his mind away. 1 hour and a half to go.

“Rose was able to get her friends at the workforce to pack Dave’s stuff to give to the Lalonde lady, do we trust the Lalonde?” Gabrielle said looking at her phone.

“Mrs. Lalonde request to be on that case the minute it was created,” Aliyaah said turning to look at her companion.

“Rose and Roxy are John’s and Dave’s friend, I think we can add them on the good list.” Karkat added looking over his tablet.

“Plus, I think that Mrs. Lalonde wants to take him in after we catch the guy and drill him dry.”

Karkat hold tight on his tablet, he extended his hand to crack it and relax his grip.

“You’re going to make sure he never gets out right?” Karkat said turning to his aunt a growl in his throat, wording the words over his fang in anger.

“After Lalonde and I are done with him, he won't ever see the light of day until we bury him.” She said with a click of her tongue tsk at Karkat to have the audacity of thinking otherwise.

“Good.” Karkat said nodding and going back to his book.

40 more minutes.

\---

They went straight to the hospital room. They didn’t need to ask for the room since John had given it to them. The door was closed and a nurse hurried after them saying that they were not allowed in right now. Kent had talked with the nurse about the situation, showing his badge and gesturing to Emile and how they are going to stand vigil in shift 24h until the bastard is behind bars. Asking for a chair.

The nurse actually looked relieved and easily give them what they asked. But they still couldn’t get in the room. The patient-Dave- wasn’t in a state for more visit right now.

“Is Mrs. Lalonde, the lawyer, is she in there?” Aliyaah asked, laptop under her arms.

The nurse shook her head, “She left half an hour ago, she might have gone to the office.”

“Thank you,” Aliyaah said turning to Gabrielle, “Gabrielle?”

“Already on it, and got it.” Gabrielle said searching the office address.

Emile took the chairs and sat down starting his vigil.

“Are you going to stay here Karkat?” Kent asked, “I’m going to drop them off and check in the hotel.”

Karkat looked at the closed door, tablet in hand.

“I’m going to stay here.” He decided. Kent nodded and patted his shoulders before following the woman's out.

“Do you need anything? I can give you some crappy coffee?” the nurse asked Emile, she was really amazed and in awe at what those people are doing.

“Crappy coffee sounds good, thank you.”

“What about you, I can get a juice or humm…” She paused trying to find any troll equivalent of juice.

“I’m good thanks,” Karkat said knowing exactly what the pause was for. He sat down next to his uncle, fold one leg and tap his tablet again. John and the girls had step out to get some food and will be back. Plus Dave was in and out with the pain meds.

\---

Dave woke up in a daze and feeling heavy and fuzzy. As soon as it registered where he was he tense right away. The lights were low and he could tell that it was dark out, but his fight or flight feeling was still running in his blood but he just couldn’t move.

He has been waking up on and off for the past 12 hours since the last strife with Bro. He shift a bit on the bed, trying to just move, to see and feel like he could.

A throaty buzzing clicking sound next to him scaring the shit out of him. He turned to see Karkat, legs up under him as he hunched over his workbook, glaring at it as he erase his work again. He sneer at it making the buzzing louder before he cut it off brusquely. Like he just notice he was doing it.

“W-wha” Dave voice croak making him choke and cough on how dry his throat is. He reaches for the paper cup of water that was placed next to the bed hours ago when John, Rose and Roxy were here. He slowly took a gulp hand shaking badly.

Karkat didn’t move to grab the cup or looked at him with pity like Rose and John did. Karkat just looked...annoyed. It was refreshing. He didn’t help Dave because he knew that Dave could do it himself.

“What?” Dave asked again forcing his hand to stay steady and losing the battle greatly. Karkat narrowed his eyes at him.

“Algebra. Is fucking. BULLSHIT!” Karkat yelled waving his arm at his workbook. “It makes no fucking sense! What the hell am I ever going to use that in real life. Fraction sure, we use it in music but adding letter with numbers who the fuck decided to do that! He better be long dead because if not I will kill him, just point it to me” 

Dave blinked at the outburst. 

“Karkat, what did I say about swearing.” Someone said in warning making Dave tense up in surprised.

“How, you told me how. Uncle.” Karkat hissed back at the door before turning back to glaring at Dave.

“For christ sake place the cup back on the counter before you spill it all on yourself. Jesus.” Karkat added with a roll of his eyes.

Dave looked at the cup, took another slow slip just to piss Karkat off before placing it back on the counter, wincing when it pulled on his ribs and hips.

Dave clears his throat fidgeting on the pristine white heavy sheets,

“That...was not what I asked and you know it.”

“Maybe I want you to spell it to me Strider.”

The person at the door made a throaty clicking sound making Karkat wince and shrink himself in the seat, looking a bit ashamed.

“I...why are you...here.”

Karkat stared at him for a short moment, Dave hold the stare back. Karkat reach for his tablet, tap on it to wake it up and start to read off a list.

“Broken arms, fractured ribs and foot, nasty bruise on hips, ribs and multiple cuts. Nasty bump on the head to the point that there was concern of swelling. Multiple black and blues on back and chest and legs that portrait repeat long term abuse. I can go on.” Karkat said placing his tablet down and looking at Dave.

Dave couldn’t breath for a moment, his act of emotionless was cracking and Karkat could tell. Dave could see that Karkat tries to stay emotionless but his eyes were showing only fear, fear for him.

Dave turned his head to look at the blank wall in front of him.

“Three months ago you told me you had my back Dave Strider. Well I’m here to tell you I motherfucking have yours. I have two retired army force doing 12 hour shift vigil in front of your door to protect you, I have the whole city police force working outside to find that fucker, and some regional police officer too. I have a nurse that just gave you the good stuff so that you will never have to live in pain anymore under my watch, for free, by the way. And I have the best motherfucking lawyer working with Lalonde so that when they catch that bastard, they are going to twist his dick until he begs for the dead sentence because it would be a better sweet relief of pain he is going to go through after they drill him dry from his nose.” Karkat took a deep breath and huff pausing as he looked at Dave slowly crying.

“I already lost someone this year, I'm not going to sit out of losing another. I. fucking. Got. your. Back. Dave Strider.”

Dave hick up and hide his face in his hands as he sob. He felt conflicted, he doesn’t deserve all this trouble. He doesn’t deserve a friend like Karkat fucking Vantas. Karkat slowly took one of his hand in his so that Dave could see Karkat, pink tears in his eyes as he softly smiled at him.

“Let it all out, it’s okay. No one will ever fucking hurt you again after I’m through.”

Dave let out another sob, tears flowing down freely now. All the pain and emotion he been hiding for years. The fear he was hiding this morning, fear that his friends would think less of him for being so weak. Of not fighting back for so long. Dave pull Karkat in as they hug awkwardly around Dave’s cast and an IV in his arm.

For the first time Dave just cry, yelling, screaming and crying as hard as he could, feeling the warmth of Karkat’s arm on him never letting go. Kent closing the door to give them a bit of privacy as Dave just let out devastating cry. Getting all those years of pain out until his throat hurt and no sounds could get out. Pink tears staining the white bedsheets.

Karkat continued to hold him when Dave was too tired to cry. He continued to hold him until the blond boy became lax and sleep overtake him. He continued to hold him until his tear would finally stop and even then he continued to hold him for a moment more before he slowly detach himself and fish out a kleenex box cleaning his face and blowing his nose.

He opens the door and looked at his uncle.

“Feeling better? Everything good?” Kent asked not looking up from his vigil.

“No. But it’s a start. Did Gabrielle get the information of that lady, someone to talk to?”

“I don’t know, my job is to stay here and be on the lookout. I won't look down on phone or anything else until my shift is over.” 

“Okay, thanks.”

“Anytime crabcakes.”

“Urg, not you too. Just don’t say it in front of John or Dave, they will forever tease me with it.”

“I make no promises.” Kent said with a grin. He is going to say that pet name in front of his friends.

Karkat only turned back and drop on the chair looking at Dave sleeping on his back. He looked so pale and young, his heart wretch just to think that he was in such a bad living situation for so long and never said anything. Karkat wanted to yell with his boiling anger. He should have known, he should have seen it! 

But just like his aunt Jude said. Dave made sure to hide the sign, they wouldn’t have known anyway, they couldn’t have because the victim made sure of it. It still fucking sucks.

Karkat grab his workbook again and looked at the math problem and sigh in despair. He fucking hate math.

Gabrielle had woken him up to bring him to the hotel after a couple of hours, he didn’t even notice he fell asleep. Karkat had packed his things and left a small comic under Dave’s cup before following his aunt out saying goodnight to Kent on the way.

On their way out of the hospital, it just occurred to Karkat that why wasn’t any nurse came to check on them when Dave was crying. He was screaming, it should have alerted them. He will have to ask Kent tomorrow, he is exhausted right now. Emotional breakdowns are exhausting.

\---

“Jello. “ Dave said spoon scooping out red jello out of its contain. “Is the food of the gods.”

“Eh, to many chemicals, the troll safe one would be better but it looks disgusting and I have grub sauce in my fridge.”

“You’re missing out dude” Dave said around his spoon continuing eating his snack. He sounded better today, he was more animated. But it also mean bored Dave endlessly bugging Karkat Dave with endless unstoppable chatter.

“What are you working on?” Dave asked pointing to the loose printed paper on Karkat’s lap.

“Just a story,” Karkat said, he wasn’t going to reveal it’s a harry potter slash fanfic one shot he got back from Jade to fix before posting. He would never hear the end of it.

“Cool, what it about?”

Karkat brain freeze.

“Romance.” Karkat said squeamishly he mark down his note on the page he been working on quickly before shuffling all the pages back in the folder away from Dave’s narrowed suspicious eyes.

Karkat took his tablet out instead.

“John is asking how you are. What should I write, annoying prick or in need of amazing movies to satisfy your boredom.”

“Annoying prick. Nice change of subject, what are you hiding Mr. Vantas?”

“Annoying prick it is, “ Karkat ignored him and tap away. Pausing after sending the message he looked up at Dave.

“I don’t think I ever met Rose and Roxy before.” Karkat let out thinking.

“Another change of subject?”

“Yes take it dammit, I’m not going to talk.”

“I will figure it out, you’ll see, I have all the time in the world right now” Dave said opening his arm to show that he is stuck in a hospital without laptop or phone to entertain himself. Aliyaah still working on releasing those from the police case.

Karkat let out a sarcastic bark of a laugh, “ I would love to see you try.”

“Challenge accepted Vantas.” Dave said shoving the jello cup in his face trying to lick any residue of it.

After Gabrielle drop off Karkat’s food the nurse finally bought a tv in so that Dave could watch something and stop bothering Karkat while he tries to do his homework. Karkat did make Dave help him with his math this morning so that he could get it away first.

\---

Kent came in to give Emile his coffee and hear the two boys arguing in the room. Loudly. 

“What in the hell?” Kent said frowning at the half closed door as he hear Karkat growl in frustration before telling Dave he is an ignorant asshole.

“They been at it for the past ten minute. From what I’ve been figuring out, they are watching a movie.” Emile said snigering, accepting the cup of coffee from his husband.

“I’m 85% sure that Karkat has a crush.” Emile added in a low voice so that the boys wouldn’t here but with the heated argument he is pretty sure they are too preoccupied to hear.

“Well” Kent paused, “damn.” he added because really. Damn. they knew they will have to handle Karkat dating soon but they still can dream that the troll will stay innocent crab loving baby troll.

“Well, revenge time.” Kent said with a grin before knocking on the door to get the boys attention and lean on the door frame.

“Hi, you were asleep when I was here, It’s good to hear you sounding better.” Kent said with a kind smile.

Dave gave him a salute, “yo.”

“I was going to the market to grab some things, want anything Crabcakes?” He said to Karkat with a devilish smile. Dave turned sharply to look at Karkat with the most exciting and happiest smile he ever had, glint in his eyes.

“Oh for the love of-”

“Crabcakes?” Dave said excitingly, this is the best day ever.

“It’s the family’s pet name, this boy absolutely loooove crabs, any crabs, all of them For years his birthday cakes had to have crabs design on it or he would cry for hours.”

Dave slowly raised his hands on his cheek in excitement. Karkat pinched the bridge of his nose in growl deep in his chest.

“I was four jesus christ! You can’t take account of a four year old!” Karkat hissed at his uncle. Kent only shrugs.

“We call him various nickname, Crabcrab, crabcakes, Karcrab, you name it.”

“This is the best day of my life” Dave whispered red eyes only on the troll.

“So, want anything crabcake?” 

Karkat let out a long suffering sigh digging his palm in his eyes before asking for grubloaf and sauce please. Leaning back on the chair defeated, glaring at his uncle.

Kent ruffle his hair. 

“Grubloaf and sauce coming up! It was nice to see you Dave, I’ll see you two in a couple of hours.” Kent said waving, exiting the room, giving Emile a wink before walking out.

“Sooo, what’s your favorite crab?”

“Chinese mitten crab” Karkat answered automatically before slapping a hand over his mouth because he knew he answered way to fast from the shit eating grin Dave is giving him.

“That is to adorable, holy shit I am never going to let you get away with this oh man this is-AWW FUCK” Dave hissed his free hand over his ribs, he had moved to fast and pulled something. Karkat was on his feet in the next moment pushing him back to lie down on the bed.

“Jesus fuck Dave, you are a wreck, stay down.” Karkat hissed at him hand on Dave’s chest to keep him down. A nurse coming in not a moment after to check Dave over since his pain triggered something. She poke and prod and told them to keep it down to not get to excited so that this lil problem won't happen again.

She said it with a glare at Karkat, Karkat look afront making Dave snicker. The nurse glared at him and he looked down sheeply.

“We’re going to be good, promise.”

“Good,” She looked at the IV medication, press a button before tugging and fixing the bed sheets around Dave and leave with a smile telling them to be good or she will ask Karkat to leave again.

After an hour of watching the movie on the small TV, each other giving snipping comment, Dave got bored and demand that Karkat read the book out loud to him. Karkat let out an annoyed sigh but still flip the book from the beginning and start to read outloud.

After two chapters Karkat Tablet let out a notification sounds, thinking it was from John telling them they are on their way, Karkat paused his reading to look. It was from Gabrielle.

“They got him” Karkat let out amazed whispered. They got him, Dave’s father, he was behind bars.

“That doesn’t make sense, they were just starting the good parts who did they got him-”

“-No not the book, your dad, Bro, whatever, they caught him. He is gone.”

Dave looked at him with wide eyes, he looked like he wasn’t breathing.

“Dave?”

Dave started to shake and hyperventilate.

Karkat drop the book on the ground so fast he got up and took Dave’s hand in his.

“Dave, Dave look at me, you are safe, you're in the hospital, my uncle is outside doing guards, I am here, my aunt and the Lalonde lady are there making sure that he will never see the light of day. He will never touch you or see you ever again. Your are safe, breath with me Dave.”

Dave looked at him with wild eyes, hand shaking in his. He took a shaking deep breath.

“That’s it, breath in-” Karkat took a deep breath and hold for three seconds and exhale “And let it out, you’re doing good Dave, breath in-”

They stayed like that for a few moments, Karkat switching from patting Dave’s hair to holding his hand steady breathing in and out, until Dave was less shaking and hyperventilating.

“He’s-” Dave tried to say, his hand spamming out of the Karkat’s hold.

“Yeah,” Karkat answered anyway. Dave looked down at his cast and hands.

Karkat stood up and pick up the book from the ground,

“Want me to continue reading until John and the Lalonde twins come here?” Karkat asked, trying to change the subject, hoping that having to focus on something else will help.

Dave nodded turning his head in the pillow, hands holding tightly on the covers. Karkat found where he had stopped and continued to read outloud.

Another few chapters, a trip to the bathroom with the help of the nurse and questioning the supper menu choices, Karkat received another notification on his tablet.

“John said they be here soon, and they got your phone and laptop-”

“-Oh thanks fuck” Dave said relieved. “I am so bored, trap on this bed all day, I’m starting to merge with the mattress.”

Karkat snorted and mark down where they stop reading placing his book back in the bag. Looking at how charged his tablet is and packing those too.

“Shit, that’s right, it will be the first time you meet Rose and Roxy,” Dave said watching the troll.

“Right? I think I have them in my pesterchum contacts but we never talked before.”

Dave placed his good arm under his head. 

“I think you would like them, they like to read. They are as big a fan of harry potter as you. They probably not a big adoration over crabs but-”

“Fuck off.” Karkat tried to sound pissed but his smile was contradictory.

They hear some laughter in the corridor a few minutes afterwards. Karkat sat up straight in the chair waiting patiently, his heart beating fast in his chest in anticipation.

They meet Rose and Roxy, Gabrielle is there too, having met them at the lobby. Gabrielle asked Karkat what he wants for supper before she picked him up later. Dave cry of joy have being reunited with his phone and laptop hugging them on his chest. Claiming he was so bored making Karkat offended. Gabrielle told Karkat that he will be going back home tomorrow morning because he needs to catch up on his school work. Emile and Kent will be leaving too now that the guy is behind bars.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave is now living with the Lalonde and is on his journey to recovery. Christmas gone, Dave find Karkat fanfic and sortof blackmail him to be his beta reader with Jade.

Two weeks later Karkat was trying to fix his piano keyboard in front of his computer when he see that Dave messaged him.

hey 

Hey, didn’t you moved with the Lalonde today?

yeah 

How is it?

Karkat said, he wanted to ask if his aunt Jude saw him. If he talked with the specialist. But didn’t say anything.

we had jello for dessert.

LOL ew.

the place is huge i got lost trying to find the bathroom  
also got my bd gift from john early. said he couldn’t look at my face without shades  
check it

Dave send a picture. He is wearing reflective aviators.

they used to touch ben affleck face

I never knew you could look more like a douche  
But here we are  
With photographic evidence.  
Douchelord

you’re just jealous 

Sure, if it helps you sleep at night

Karkat send with a snort before looking down at his keyboard. It was good to hear from Dave again. He sounded better. Karkat clean one key, he will need a new one soon, some keys are getting stuck now, he has been trying to clean it but it keeps getting stuck after two week of use.

They message back and forth. Dave told him that he will be back to school next week. That Rose was annoying persistent making sure he does his homework so that he isn’t left behind. Karkat tells him that math still sucks just to make him laugh. They message together until John went online and they start to play games instead.

In December, Dave send him more messages in the middle of the night.

dude, did you knit the sweater?  
its fucking rad  
it’s amazing  
also...  
did you know I have an older brother?  
he’s 17 and already in college  
he is pretty amazing in robotics and engineering  
like he made his own ai on his phone  
how cool is that?  
but like...  
i...  
shit...  
it’s like...  
he look so much like Bro you know?  
and...  
shit ...  
fuck you wont get those message anyway  
it’s fucking late...  
but like…  
….  
he tried to pat me on the shoulder and i fucking flinched like he was about to hit me you know  
i know he wouldn’t  
but i fucking react out of memory or some shit  
and i feel like a piece of shit  
he looked so sad like it was his fault that i reacted like that  
when it’s not  
its me...  
im fucking broken  
i know you will fucking yell at me if you would read that  
saying i’m not broken and its Bro’s fault and not mine  
it’s not dirk fault either  
we didn’t know we existed  
mom died when he was a kid and was in foster home for years  
he just fucking look so much like him you know I know he isn’t him but the shades  
the mother fucking anime shades fuck  
fuck  
i should just go to bed  
i’m fucking tired  
so glad you wont get any of those messages.

Karkat did and draft a few angry reply but always erased them when he read them back. He had left his tablet to charge overnight and the app was open. He wanted to tell Dave he isn’t fucking broken and he is fucking right it's Bro’s fault and not any of them. He will fucking shove that in his throat until he fucking gets it. But he didn’t send any of it because he knew in the back of his mind that Dave would be so ashamed and embarrassed if he knew his blabble and fears message got through.

\---

“MERRY CHRISTMAS” Karkat yelled in his mic. At the same time as everyone else. He was so happy. He had received some books from Rose and Roxy, Jane had sent a cookbook that has been in his wish list for a while. Dave had send a usb with recording software and mix program he used to record better quality, also a picture book of crabs as a gag but Karkat still grinned over it. John had gift him funny knitting patterns with post it on which one he should try first.

“Ehmmm, Karkat-” John said looking concerned.

“Dude, is there something you want to tell us?” Dave said mouth tight in one line.

“What?” Karkat asked in confused, what are they talking about.

“Karkat, when were you going to tell us you have a girlfriend?” Rose said chin in her hand, mischievous smile.

“Girlfriend-” Karkat looked over his shoulder, Ruby was dressed and she was folder the extra covers and placing the sofa back. “Wait Ruby? You think I’m dating Ruby? EW”

Ruby stood up hands on her hips.

“What’s that supposed to mean? I’m not good enough for you?”

“You’re my cousin! And super old”

“I’m 32 you dick, I am not old, you take that back” She said wrapping her arm around his neck and giving him a noogie.

“ARG.” Karkat said hands trying to get her off and just losing his balance on the chair and flopping down on his side making Ruby burst out laughing holding her side crying.

Karkat pushed himself up, grabbing the edge of his computer desk to pull himself back in his chair, his cousin still laughing, having a hard time breathing slowly dropping down on the floor as she rolls laughing. Karkat rub the side of his head with a wince, he fixes his mic and headphone back in place.

“So, yeah, that's my cousin, Ruby. I have a pullout couch so she and VV could sleep over after the chrismaspoluza 45 Bec street styles.” He looked down at his cousin with fond eyes.

“Are you breathing down there?”

“I’m your favorite cousin, don’t forget to say that” Ruby said from the floor panting, wiping tears from her eyes. Karkat rolled his eyes and looked back on the screen. Dave had the shades on top of his head as he wiped tears still laughing. John was gone and Rose was shaking her head.

VV had came out of the bathroom holding toiletry bag under her arms and looking down at Ruby on the floor with concern. She looked at Karkat. Karkat shrugs innocently and looked back to the computer screen with a smile.

“Okay, what did you get for christmas, except for our super awesome present of course” John asked sitting back on the chair, being able to breathe again after the laughter fit.

Karkat squee and jump in place

“I will show you guys, just a sec.” Karkat throw his headphones on the table and jump out of the chair. He accepts Ruby hands to help her stand up on the way before getting out of frame for a moment and come back with a new electric piano.

“It’s actually computer compatible so I will be able to record better sounds!” Karkat said placing his headphones back on and showing it to his friends.

“Dude that's awesome!”  
“Did you try it yet?”  
“I didn’t know you play the piano, we should duet sometimes.”

“It is awesome” Karkat said pointing to John, hugging it to his chest before handing it over to VV who said she can place it back on the stand, “I did try it a bit last night but I didn’t read the whole manual yet there is so much to test first, and yes. I play the piano for…” Karkat paused he turned to Ruby.

“When did I start my piano lessons?”

Ruby paused in her cleaning and think,

“You where 6 I think so, 7-8 years now?” She answered

“A long time then,” Karkat said turning back to Rose. 

“I’ve been playing the violin just as long, we can exchange some sheet music and get together.”

“Dave and I been sharing composition for two years ish now, we can record and get it mixed.”

John and Rose turned to looked at Dave. Dave shrugs.  
“It was entertaining and fun. We’ve been competing on who will give up first in playing complex composition.”

“He is an asshole and I’m stubborn.” Karkat added with a nod.

They exchange stories and what they got for christmas.

“I really like the socks!” John said showing the knitted ghostbusters socks, “It's really awesome I’m scared of wearing them.” John added looking at the pattern with a pout.

“If you wore them out I can just make another pair, I saved the pattern. I’m actually glad that you guys like my presents. It's pretty hard to make awesome gift when your birthdays and christmas in the same month!”

“Except for John” Dave and Rose said at the same time.

“Except for John” karkat agreed with a wave of his hands. John grinned happily as he placed his socks on nearly toppling the chair back.

They talked for a few more minutes about the rest of their christmas break before school start until Karkat had to go and help clean downstairs.

\---

I’m waiting at the principal office because my teacher thinks i cheated on the book report/essay.

Karkat stopped working on his notes and looked at Dave’s message. He let out a surprised noise.

“Is there something wrong Karkat?” Vincent asked. He was sitting behind the desk doing corrections while Karkat is working on his science question work.

“No, just Dave sending me a message. His in the principal's office because his teacher thinks he cheated on the book report.”

Vincent frown, “the one you two been working on?”

“Well, all of us. We noticed that we were studying the same book, it never happened before so I suggest we read and discuss together. We’ve been writing down on the same document and decided which points we wanted to write our essay on. I then help them with the essay structure, and grammar a bit, but most is his word.” Karkat answered.

“The teacher must think he cheated because it is such a contrast from his different book report then. If he has the document proof that he worked on it then it shouldn’t be a problem.” Vincent said picking up his pen again and goes back to grading.

“Focus on your work Karkat,”

“Yes uncle, I’m just going to respond to him.”

“Alright, make it quick, then homework.”

CarcinoGeneticist Send documents:  
The great gatsby study group.docx  
DaveStriderEssay-FirstDraft(withmarks.).docx  
DaveStriderEssay-IsThisBetterVanAsshole.docx  
Dave Strider Essay - The Great Gatsby - Final.docx

Uncle Vincent said that if you show proof that you did write it and I just prompt you and correct grammar you will be fine. Good luck.

thanks dude.

Karkat smiled and place his tablet away focusing on science studies and answering the question workbook. After School, Karkat helped make supper with GrandMa Mona then after he helped his aunt in the garden for a bit before coming down to his room and check if John and his friends are back online. It was past 6 o’clock so they should.

How did it go

Karkat sent to Dave as soon as he logged on.

but when I explain the situation  
and john back me up  
and how different his essay and mine was  
compare to the discussion document  
and the way that you did the first draft marks  
the teacher gave me my first ever 100% in English class in my whole education history  
ever.

Told you my methods always work

well yeah, but it’s pretty boring when it’s just one person reading, having other people to talk about how stupid the book is help.

Jesus fuck Dave I am not having this conversation again.

oh yeah, is this you:

ao4.net/myPatronusIsACrab/Work/123455

;)

How did you- No it is NOT me jesus chris Dave.

oh, well that’s disappointing, because i would have told you they are very good. especially that one shot office au. it nearly made me cry when they finally got together.

Thank you!

So you admit that it is you. 

NO!  
DAMMIT!

….  
….  
dude, are you still here? I won’t tell anyone okay, your slash fanfic secret is safe with me. i won’t judge  
and I didn’t lie they are good  
i mean i didn’t read all of them  
just the shorts one  
because 202,000 words is a bit to much for me  
but I can tell that people really like it  
even if it’s not for me and shit  
karkat?  
kaaarrrkkkaaat  
I’m calling you  
Answer dammit  
karkat i’m getting worried  
....

I’m fine jesus, I just step out for half an hour gods. Let me eat my emotions away Dave.  
And I will let you know that those 200 and 300K words are masterpieces and everyone should read it and weep.  
Now Fuck off.

Hell no, fuck no. you disappear on me for 42 minute and made me worried for nothing! I am not going to fuck off.  
I am not going to read the 200k fanfic because holy shit Karkat. That’s a fucking lot of writing how in the flying fuck did you write that.

Karkat spread grub sauce on troll safe ice cream and took a giant bite.

“Awww, aw aw aw fuck brain freeze.” Karkat said in his empty apartment hand on his head before continue typing his message.

I like writing. You follow a plan and schedule and outline and shit happen when you want it and you can hide shit from the reader until you decided to be reveal and can bring out deep emotions.  
Also, I have a lot of free time and homeschool.  
You should read In Book of Secrets.  
It’s only 150k ish. But you might like it.

Sure, why the fuck not. Do you write anything else then Harry Potter slash fanfic?

Some original but those are not for public yet. Jade is trying to branch me into other TV shows or book series but I didn’t find any that stick yet.

Who the fuck is Jade?

My beta reader and online friend. She lives on an island with her cousin I think. You probably would like her too, she’s fun.

you know that now that I know your deep secret, you have to let me in on those juicy bits right?

Never in a million years.

I will help you with your physics homework.

….  
….  
Maybe, and that’s all I'm giving you.

i will take it and sow it and give it lots of love and water and make it grow to its full potential. and you know i can.

Karkat did add him to the group chat with Jade to help him beta some fanfic. Karkat wouldn’t admit but Dave did give good ideas and constructive point to make the next stories flow much better than it was before.

Dave and Jade became fast friends easily. And the fact that Jade plays the guitar helped.

\---

Dude  
Dude  
Holy mother of fucking hell  
I’m still…  
Holy shit dude  
Fuck

Dave what in the flying fuck are you messaging me at 2 in the fucking morning?  
I know why *I* am awake at 2 in the fucking morning on a saturday  
But the flying fuck are you

At first I thought it was a fucking horror because holy shit I was at the seat of my fucking pants for the first part  
But then he found the mother fucking books in the attics!! and!! a mystery?? maybe?? but then!!  
LUNA  
Lunalunaluna holy shit I laugh so fucking hard I choke and mom burst in my room thinking I was dying.

Oh, you read it.

YES  
YES I DID  
I READ IT ALL  
IN ONE MOTHERFUCKING GO  
Fuck I still have that scene  
The one with the stars and fireflies?  
Shit I have this...music stuck in my head  
I have to write it down

Dave

And like shit the past owner was still alive??and the people at the supermarket??? And that MOTHERFUCKING DATE!

Dave

And then the monsters and ghosts and magic?! Fuck that ending tying everything up like a goddamn bow. That date, shit I still can’t get that song stuck in my head.  
I’m going to write it now, i need to mix it now fuck

DAVE!  
GET THE FUCK TO SLEEP YOU DIPSHIT

I will, after I do that song.

As much I am flattered that you like the fanfic that I recommended, please, go the fuck, to sleep.

i will if you do, what the fuck are you doing up at 2 in the fucking morning??  
Quoting you, I know why I am up, why the fuck are you??

….Writing

HA

STFU asshole  
So  
You really liked it?

HELL THE FUCKING YEAH I DID  
I didn’t know stories like that existed, how the fuck did you do that??  
I”m still flabbergasted

A lot of fucking planning that's motherfucking sure.  
I got inspiration from a movie. Except the movie it was about a letter appearing in her mailbox from the past and they slowly meetup. I played with the magic of the world and hiding the secrets to hook the reader.

Well mother fucking hooked and sinker. I legit thought it was going to be horror and then it was a mystery and then adventure and finally romance.  
Like full honesty of my exhausted ass  
I don’t like romance because it's fucking shit 95% of the time  
But I really enjoy that one  
And that date scene  
Fuck it was so beautiful I legit cry Karkat.  
I cried manly tears behind my shades Karkat.

Full honesty of my exhausted ass  
That Date Scene. Is one of my biggest fantasy.  
I want to have or give that type of date to someone I care

that...  
dude  
there is like a perfect place here in New Can Town  
you bring some fairy lights and make a picnic and it's the motherfucking most romantic date  
i’m kind of jealous.

Well, when you get a girlfriend you have my permission to use this as inspiration

yeah…  
hey

What?

thanks…

For what?

sharing this with me

Its nothing

it wasn’t nothing, so thanks.

Yeah yeah.  
….thanks.

for what?

Not making fun of me for one.

i would never make fun of you dude what? I tease you sure, but just for laugh, both of us.  
if i ever hurt you in anyway, you can tell me to cut the crap and like  
kick my ass dude

Yeah, same for me dude, if I ever say anything or go to far just tell me to fuck off.

Yeah, I know.  
:)

(:B

jade  
jade  
you have access to Karkat’s AO4 account for update and shit right?  
add this:  
grubtube.net/turntechGodhead/v123456  
at chapter  
fuck….  
i don’t remember  
the Book of Secret  
the scene with the date in star and fireflies  
okay, now i’m good  
i’m going to sleep for 12 hours now.

Dave, this was send at 4 in the morning  


Is everything alright?  
….  
Oh wow  
Oh Dave this is  
This is beautiful  
I’m adding it right away  
Did you show it to Karkat?  
Probably not  
You’re probably still sleeping  
Wow…  
i’m kind of jealous now  
If that’s what you do for the people you like.

wait what?

Oh you're awake!

i don’t like karkat

Oh really? That’s a shame.

what’s that supposed to mean?

Nothing really, I just thought…  


Well…  


The song  


I might just been me being silly

what about the song? what’s wrong with it?

Nothing!! Its beautiful!! I just thought that since music is your thing, and writing is Karkat thing…

what? i’m literally so confused right now, jade what are you saying??

I’m just being silly  
Don’t take it personally okay  
I just thought  
That you had finally figure out  
That you like like Karkat  
But I was wrong  
So just ignored me.

wait, what I…  
i don’t..  
i…  
...  
do i?  
….  
oh  
oh shit  
i…  
oh god

Dave?! Are you alright?

i...  
i don’t know

Do you want me to call you?  
Talk about it?

yeah  
yeah please.

...

I’m glad you could trust me enough to talk, reminder to make an appointment Dave!!

I did and told mom already

Did you want me to send the link of the song to Karkat?

No I’ll do it  
…  
Just… later

Okay, also, did I ever told you that you calling Mrs. Lalonde mom is adorable and amazing????

LOL She is terrifying, threatened me to call her mom then feed me two slices of pie with ice cream.

Pffffff. :DDDD threatening with delicious food 

The worst kind, can’t get away

Lol  
\---

Dave had sent the music video to Karkat after editing it with a fanart someone had sent to him. Karkat was beyond himself, Dave had smiled a bit terrified and shaking with anxiety, but it felt good. Hearing Karkat freaking out about a song he made, just for him. It felt amazing.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat age 14 and 15. love is in the air
> 
> possible trigger: talk of sex and porn but just to embarrass teenager Karkat mostly.

Next thing he knew, he turned 14 and helps babysit his younger cousins, went on a camping trip with Jake and Casey hiking up a mountain. He has some competition with Martial Arts. His writing became more...explicit with the edging from Jade and Dave teaming up against him.

“It’s complicated to write sex scenes when you never had, you know...sex.”

“Give it time, you’re not 15 yet.” Jade said as she patted her dog off screen.

“And you know, that’s why porn exist.” Dave shrugs. He said it with such a straight face and shades on Karkat just turned red.

“Porn is not a good example of love scene jesus fuck Dave.” Karkat growled, “It’s just a script with plastic emotions. It need passion, emotions, connections-”

“-Jesus dude it's just fiction-”

Karkat point an accusing finger at him to shut him up. They had multiple arguments about this topic already. Dave throw his hands in the air defeated and annoyed.

“I can give you a list of books to study if you want?” Jade said with a grin,

“Yeah sure, let's give the 14 year old erotica romance, that will help!” Karkat exclaimed throwing his arms in the air.

“Exactly! You're a teenager, this is the perfect time to get all hot and bothered-”

Karkat groaned and hid his face in his hands, he can’t believe he is having this conversation.

“I can’t believe I’m having this conversation.” he said outloud

“If its troll quadrant romance you're worried about, I do have some in my list of suggestions, one in particular-I’m bolding it- is exactly what you need, I know it.” Jade said typing and looking at her other screen.

“Fuck you, and fuck you, where is John, he is pure and innocent, I like him.”

“I don’t know, he’s been in a hate crush zone with Vriska last few months.”

“Oh my god”

“And send! Now read and learn and write us delicious, delicious porn my young padawan.” Jade added with flourish, her many coloured elastic around her finger gleaming on the lights from the computer.

“You guys, are terrible. Just...terrible.”

“Please, you love us.” Dave said hand on his chest.

“Arg, yeah,”

Jade giggled.

His first year in high school was nothing exciting. He was doing more exercises with Casey and Jake. His piano teacher was retiring and it was a sad moment when he didn’t have to go twice a week anymore. He has been practicing daily anyway, but just the action of going out and practicing on an actual grand piano, he will miss it. He will miss her. During christmas he been helping GrandMa Mona more than before. He felt like something was amiss. They are hiding something from him but everyone sounded the same. It just felt off.

And when his Grandpa Roland was admitted to the hospital in february, he knew that he was going to lose another person from his family.

“My grandfather Roland been admitted to the hospital today,” Karkat blankly said over the mic doing a video chat with Dave, John, and Roxy. He hasn't been talking with Roxy as much as Rose but she is fun.

“Are you alright?” John asked in concern, pen stopping its scratching on his notebook.

Karkat just shrugs.

“I think it didn’t register yet that...I might lose another member of my family. I knew something felt off at christmas but...I just hope I imagine it?”

“You know that we are here for you, right?”

“Yeah, of course.” Karkat said before dragging his book closer to him.

“So, science?”

“O-M-G yes please, John said you’re pretty good” Roxy said pleading hand claps together.

“I’m okay, if it has formula and number however, hell no.”

“I can take those questions” Dave said raising his hand.

“Good, because I didn’t get the thing about the sun” John said,

“Alright, study session is a GO!” Roxy added opening her notebook, clicking her pen in hand and grabbing her books out of screen.

\---

“Hey, I got your message I came as soon as- what happen, are you okay?” Dave soft voice said over the video chat. He took off his shade as he looked at Karkat wrapped in his knitted blanket, hugging a bright green binder, his eyes are watery and cheek wet from crying.

“My grand-pa Roland isn’t doing good and Grandma Mona is moving out,” Karkat said his voice warbly as he took a deep breath.

“Oh,”

“And I’m not upset about that, I can understand that. I’m upset because of this!” Karkat grab the binder and shake it in front of him before letting out a sob and curled himself around it hiding his face in his hands for a moment.

“A...binder. Karkat, I need you to take a deep breath and explain crabcake.” Dave said kindly pulling his chair closer so that he could lean his arm on the computer table.

Karkat let out a stuttering breath, sniffle and took out a tissue from the box blowing his nose before breathing again getting ready for the story.

“My grandma Mona has this cookbook, it’s been passed down for three generation. There is a mix of printed and handwritten down recipes in there for ages. I loved going through it when I was a kid looking at the aged paper and know which recipe was well loved because of the many stain on it or pen rewriting over the faded words.” Karkat paused a few tears falling down, he wipe it off with the sleeve of his sweater with a smile at the memory.

“I knew that I wouldn’t receive it, the cookbook would have gone to my cousin, I knew that. I accepted that. My cousin’s a cook it’s fine. I was fine.”

Karkat paused again to take a breather and looked at Dave, he was intently listening, watching him.

“Grandma Mona called me after super today because she wanted to give me my birthday present early. She explained that my cousin are moving her to retiring home so that she can rest and be less on her feet. Which is fine, I understand. I can still visit her and she be close by, that’s fine. But she gave me this.” Karkat looked down at the binder and open it on his lap.  
“Its photocopies of the recipe book. Everything that was passed down to her family and everything she learned as a cook and pastry chef. She even added Troll safe recipe that my family learned when I grew up! She gave me the family cookbook heirloom, She- I dont-shit!” Karkat breaks, hand over his mouth as he closes his eyes tears rolling down his cheek, taking a deep breath trying to control his emotions.

“I won’t be cooking with my grandma anymore, I shouldn’t have this book! I don’t- Fuck.” Karkat rub his hand over his eyes. 

“Dammit.” he let out angry at himself, angry that he is still crying, punching the air next to him. Trying to get the feeling of agitation out of him.

“Shhh, shhh, it’s okay, what does Jane keep saying? You’re emotions are valid, it’s okay to cry, shhhoosh shhhooosh” Dave said over the video feed. Karkat let out a small laugh.

“I know I will loose more family members earlier than anyone else, but it fucking hurts. I don’t hear grandpa Rolan yelling at the TV anymore, I won’t be cooking with my grandma now. Shit, Carol and Vincent are in their 70s now, I will lose them next!”

“Hey, hey shhhoosh, don’t think about this yet, it didn’t happen, it’s okay, you’re okay shhh shhhh.” Dave raised his hand as if he would pat Karkat through the screen.

“I know I know, fuck I just needed…. I just needed to hear you,” Karkat sighed, cleaning his tears and blow his nose again. He feels like shit.

“Shoosh, shoosh, things will work out, I'm here for you, we all are here for you.”

A sense of relieve and warm washed over Karkat hearing Dave shoosh pat him over video chat. Karkat laughed.

“Fuck, do you know what you just did?” Karkat said with a watery smile, bringing the blanked closer to him.

“Shoosh pat? I think, did I do it correctly? Pretty sure I heard it helps trolls right?” Dave said worried for a moment with a frown. Karkat burst out laughing again.

“Yeah, if you're in a moirallegiance dating.” Karkat explained to him shaking his head.

“Wait, seriously? The fuck is that.”

“You ignorant asshole,” karkat said foundly, “Troll has the two red romantic quadrante, the flush which is the heart” Karkat does a heart with his fingers,”and pale, which is the diamond.” Does the diamond shape with his fingers, 

“Pale is the moirallegiance, it’s like.” Karkat paused trying to find the correct word to explain what just happened, what it felt like, “It’s like the need to protect them, to take care of them. You listen to their worries and help them. Its deeper connection than just normal friendship. It’s a physical need deep in our core and when we receive or give those care and emotion. It feels warm, loved, cared, rewarding.”

“Oh” Dave said softly.

“It’s a rush of warmed overcoming you and you just know...that everything will be alright. That its...perfect.” Karkat continued looking away as he remembered the feeling that washed over him, basking in the feeling of warmed and secured.

“Soo, just like now.”

Karkat open his eyes and turned red. He wrapped the blanket tighter around him and take it over his head.

“Yeah…” He said in a low voice, hoping that the mic wouldn’t pick up but of course it does.

“Uh” Dave said interestingly, thinking as he watch Karkat hid in his cocoon. Knowing that Karkat only does that when he is embarrassed.

“Troll can have a person in more than one quadrant right?” He mused, opening a browser on his other screen to search.

“Yeah, I’ve seen it. My cousin dated my sensei and they were in both red quadrant for two years before they broke it off.”

“So...is it okay if I continue? It is helping you right?”

Karkat pulled the blanket off his head to look at Dave with blinking eyes.

“Are you asking me out?”

Dave stared at the static bed hair Karkat is sporting he didn’t hear what he said.

“What?”

“Are you...asking to date me? In all my quadrant, Human date?”

Dave looked hesitate and twitch, opening his mouth and closing it a few times, scratching his cheek rub the back of his neck before huffing and drop his head in his hand rubbing his hair frustratedly and sigh.

“Yeah...yeah I think I am.” Dave admitted looking up at Karkat.

Karkat heartbeat skipped a beat before beating hard and fast in his chest. He swallowed the knot forming in his throat.

“I...okay than.”

“Okay...okay” Dave nodded to himself.

They stare at each other, Karkat fidgeting with his blanket still holding the binder on his chest. Dave looked away from the screen turning red.

“Fuck,” Dave said laughing hiding his face in his hands, “New subject topic, this is embarrassing.”

“Agreed,” Karkat chuckled, feeling giddy, warm in his chest. “What dems Met am I right?”

“For fuck sakes, you don’t watch sport doofus.”

“Hey, I would like you to know that I watch soccer. No fucking clue what Baseball is about though.”

“Oh, my god. And you call me and ignorant asshole.”

Karkat shrug uncaring.

“I just know there is a ball and you have to hit it with a bat and everyone use it as metaphor for sex.” Karkat deadpan hand waving as he explained.

Dave barked out a laugh head thrown back.

There was something outside of frame in Dave’s room when he turned his head at someone. He had a soft smile from the start.

“Yeah, I’m talking to Karkat-” Dave said to the person outside of frame. He raised his eyebrow before scooting his chair a bit. Rose appeared and waved.

“Hi Karkat! Just to tell you, we send your present this morning, you should receive it tomorrow!”

“Nice, thank you, can’t wait!”

“Are you alright?” She asked with a frown seeing the residues tear stain on his cheek and him still half wrapped with his knitted blanket.

“Yeah, yes. I am now.” Karkat said looked at Dave for a second before focusing on Rose.

“I just had some trouble but I talked it out, got everything figured out now.” Karkat said with a soft smile rubbing the edge of his blanket on his cheek to get it clean.

“Well that’s good to hear. I should go, I just wanted to tell Dave there still leftover pie in the fridge if he wants it. It was good seeing you Karkat”

“Same, I should go. I have some homework to do.” Karkat said looking over his shoulder where the pile is on the sofa.

“Okay, I let you go, you are good, right?” Dave asked voice a bit concern watching Karkat carefully.

Karkat huffed and showed him a diamond shaped with his finger. “Yeah, I’ll be fine, thanks.”

Dave let out a “Ha!” and did the same before they disconnect the call, ignoring Rose questions of what was that about. 

Dave told Rose. might have asked to keep it down low since its...well fresher then an egg in a basket.

Karkat turned 15, he started to work part time at the library, being assistant host to some activity, became vice-president of the book club. Baby sat his cousin a lot more. He helped his GrandMa Mona packed her things and making easy preheated meals so that she won’t have to cook as much before she leaves.

He went out to purchase a second monitor for his computer. Wrote a lot more with Jade and Dave. Mostly with Jade. Dave just wanted to critique his explicit stuff. He would hang out with Dave a lot more online, watching movies together and argue about it. Karkat took the bus to New Can Town once to hang out with Jane, John, Dave, and the Lalonde twin. Jane and he gush over the full huge amazing kitchen in the Lalonde mansion. Because it was a mansion.

Got to see Dave’s new bedroom with all of his mixing equipment, two screen and laptop. Dave excitingly showed how it’s set up and works with stars in his eyes. Dave looked healthier, he even showed his closet and waved saying See see!! No hidden food! Except for the junk food bag but those are okay and mom knows about it.

He hold Dave’s hand during the movies and blushed endlessly. He hugged Jane really tight holding tears because she was leaving for university to take over the Crocker business. Next thing he knew he was starting 10 grade, Uncle Jay signed him up for driving school and quit the martial art classes. Focusing more practicing at the home gym, and wanting to have more time to have online date with Dave.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat and dave being idiots.

My cousin Ruby and her partner VV are going to move in my grandma Mona old apartment this fall.

Karkat sent the message to his group chat.

nice  
VV is the white carpacian that works in baking right?  
That’s great!  
-OMG taht so FUN  
-*that

Yes that’s VV and yeah it be fun!

also, i want to run something by you  
we have to make a short piano composition in my Music Composition class  
shocker i know  
it has to be played by our teacher successfully and has to follow a theme  
want to try what I got so far?

Sure, I’m free after 7:30.

It’s a date, see you then <3

Omg you guys stop flirting lol ;ppp

-Lol get a room  
;)

I’m already in a room roxy

That was weird but Karkat just shrug it off, their friend had been weird since Karkat and Dave started to date and any time they would mention date on the chat they would make fun of it like they didn’t believe them. Karkat though it would be more teasing? 

\---

“You’re sweet sixteen is coming up! Any plans?” Uncle Jay asked taking down the plates to set the table.

“What? Like cousin Marge-”

“-Can you take out the salad dressing Karkat, sweety?” Rosa asked passing by him to pick up the casserole dish from the counter.

“Yeah, just a sec.” Karkat softly respond as he place the cutlery next to the plates before going to the fridge and take out salad dressing for everyone.

“I don’t think anyone can celebrate like Marge, but you could invite all your friends and do something?”

“Can I? Really? Like a week-end thing? Sleepover?” Karkat said accepting the salad bowl and placing it on the middle of the table before taking his seat.

“It would be in June, school would be done. Jane would be back home right?” Mary asked buttering some bread.

“Yeah… We could camp in the entertaining area! Watch movies until we pass out!”

The table laugh as they start to fill out the plates with food and eat.

“Why not? Not everyday you turn 16, your friends are nice and won't try to break the TV, John shouldn’t have any problem with it.” Jay said taking a bite of the casserole and moan, complimentary Rosa for the deliciousness.

“I’m going to ask, and look when the exam week is over. I probably can’t have a party on the 12 itself but afterwards?”

“We can do a little thing just us the apartment resident and then you can have your big party without us geezers to breath on your neck.” Mary added patting his arm.

Karkat snort and shook his head. He knew that they would still be hanging out with them anyway, just because they will be bored and curious.

Karkat was pushed aside when he tried to help with the dishes so he just huffed and went home. His homework was already done, he already read until the chapter for the book club. He boot up his computer to see if John or Dave was on. Tablet in hand to check his email or His fanfic notifications.

Jade had sent him an email with the subject line: as your self appointed editor.

It’s a link for a magazine story submission.

I’m thinking the one with the magic store and the talking cat? If you share it with me we can take another look, finish it and I can submit it.

She sent the message as soon as she noticed he was online.

Aren’t you in class?? Isn’t it like 4 over there? 

Finished early, and I can multitask so?? Did you read it??

Yeah, I mean, are you sure? I don’t know

Karkat. Karkat, you’re good okay? I know what I’m doing. We can submit it, if the magazine doesn’t take it it’s fine, at least you tried and we know what to do next! But I KNOW that they will buy it. Don’t you trust your agent Karkat?

You're not even a real agent editor jade.

GASP!! Not yet, let sell some of your stories first. Now get to it!!!</p> 

Fine I will send the request, I have nothing to do until John comes on anyway.

I Knew you care!!!!

It was a short story he wrote two years ago, it was under the submission guideline but it needed a lot of work. Jade and he discusses it, made some changes, things that he learned since and rewrite it.

Jade said that she was going to get her red pen in correct it one other time and shelve it for a few days before getting another look and fix and submit it.

Karkat still doubt that he would sell but Jade enthusiasm was affecting. They worked on it for two hours and Karkat let it rest to play some games when Rose and Roxy was on.

The magazine didn’t buy it, but did recommend another that might be interest. Jade told him she was going to submit it to them and another place. Before he knew it, he had 50$ richer and the proof magazine with his story and his name (with Jade as editor.) he couldn’t believe it.

The whole apartment building had read it so proud of him. The library had it displayed for two weeks.

so  
i just heard something from jade  
and I find it really bizarre  
that my own boyfriend

Oh no

my OWN boyfriend  
didn’t tell me he is a published author

The fact that you used the word bizarre is astonishing.

stfu Karkat, when were you going to tell me?

Hopefully, never. It’s no big deal.

okay, honestly, that really hurts. don’t you trust me?

Of course I do!! I just…  
It’s just a 5000 word story in one magazine that will be pushed away next month!  
Everyone will forget about!  
Its nothing to celebrate over!

exactly! The fact that a magazine was interest in your words to purchase it is amazing!  
it has your name and everything  
your 16 and you have something published karkat.  
and now they want more of your stuff

I doubt it  
I write fanfiction for christ sake Dave  
Who would want a Fanfic author amateur stuff Dave?

that magazine  
and Jade said she got a request from another 

Wait  
Seriously?

Yes, check your emails.  
karkat?  
karkat it’s been 10 minutes.  
Don’t make me call ruby  
….  
….  
I called ruby and she can’t stop laughing what is going on??  
...  
oh  
LMFAO  
\---  
Hey Karkat, do you know a Jade Harley? :P

Yes? How?

Jane send hers selfie and it’s Jade and Jane making faces with a peace sign.

Congrats on the story publish!!! Also why didn’t you told me you and Dave are dating? That really hurts!!

What?? No I told you…  
Pretty sure I would  
...Did I?

Nope! Not on my end. Jade either, she just guess because she know that Dave never joke and when he say date it mean date.  
Also, she saw the recurring date night on your calendar.  
Can I say, SUPER ADORABLE??  
But also, really hurt? Karkat I thought I was your BFF??

I  
Of course you are my BFF!  
that can’t be right  
I had to have told everyone…  
We had to?  
Wait….  
I’ll be right back

You know you can say brb right Karkat? It’s something you can type and everything.

Karkat roll his eyes and open Dave’s channel quickly

Dave

Dave  
Davvvveee  
Davvve  
…

what’s up  
i’m hanging out with bro  
so my response will be a bit slow  
he’s showing his workshop 

Did we, or did we not told our friends that we are dating??

two integration point  
must be serious  
yes I’m pretty sure I told rose and john  
….  
wait  
no I told john for sure  
I think  
…  
Maybe?  
85% sure...  
…  
did we?

I DON'T KNOW AND IT'S FREAKING ME OUT

oh god I think we didn’t told our friends we’ve been dating for a year  
my therapist know more about my relationship with my boo then my best friend  
oh god that’s why dirk was looking at me weirdly whenever i mention you

You mention me to your brother?

of course, why would I?

Oh…  
<3

pffft dork  
<3  
now what do we do about the damage control?

Well first I’m going to gravol an apology to Jane because i am the worst friend in all paradox space ever conceived  
Then  
I don’t know  
We just tell them?

oh yeah sure  
BTW karkat and I been dating for the past year SURPRISED  
roxy will have our asses

Fuck she will  
Fuuck my first relationship and we forgot to tell our friends

in hindsight  
it explain  
so fucking much right now  
hey i have to go  
bro is going to show me in the radio station  
see if i can get the week-end job this summer  
we talk on date night?

Yeah, I have to get back to Jane and Jade anyway  
We can hash a plan then  
I think be a good idea to tell everyone before the party

kk see you  
<3

<3

Karkat switched back to Jane

So I owe you the biggest apology of all apology because it looks like we forgot to tell everyone that yes  
Dave and I are dating

You gooff, it’s okay, you two probably in looooove to notice anything

Well…

OMG I was kidding BUT OMG KARKAT I’M CALLING YOU

Karkat sigh and accept the call pulling his headphones on, dropping a foot down on the ground as he sees a very close faced of Jane, she pull back and have a giant smile on her face.

“You need to tell me EVERYTHING. Jade says hi by the way” she turn the camera to show Jade eating a burger piece dropping out in beautiful disgusting fashion. Jane giggle, Jade munches and wave with a crinkle in her eyes. The video turns back to Jane.

“And I want alllll of the details. All of it Karkat Vantas. I will consider it as payment for forgetting to tell me.”

“In hindsight , we forgot to tell everyone.” Karkat shrugs, Jane give him a playful glare before setting the phone down and leaned on her hands in listening gestures. Karkat could feel his cheek burning, he knew he was blushing red right now. He sighed.

“Okay well...I don't know where to start?”

“The very beginning, who asked who out, what was the atmosphere, in person or online?When you knew you liked him, Did you guys kiss yet?”

“No! Eh...not yet, well...okay. The beginning I guess it started last year-”

“Last year!!” She screamed eye wide. Karkat winced at the backfeed in his earphone, hearing Jade squawking in the background too. “Are you fucking telling me that you two been dating for a year and it just slip both your mind to tell us?? Seriously??”

She looked mad. Karkat felt really guilty and ashamed

“I know! I’m sorry okay, I’m a fucking shit asshole and a worst friend we legit thought we told everyone! I mean, we’ve been flirting over chat room and saying date night and hold hands when we saw each other during the summer! I don’t know what happen I-” Karkat paused looking pleading at his oldest friend, “I’m really sorry. I’ll do better, I promise, no hiding, ever.”

Jane narrowed her eyes at him and huff, “fine, okay, I believe you.” Jane looked over and scoot for Jade to appear in the video screen.

“I know you’re pretty secretive of your writing, but I really don’t think you need to hide them anymore, since you know,” Jade show the magazine and waved at it on display.

“Fine okay, I said no more secret, then no more secret. I had a crush on Dave since probably started when I was 13? A few months after he started to live with the Lalondes anyway. I’ve been writing for years, fanfic. Jade can give you the handle on that one. Dave found about it and we’ve been...talking I guess?” Karkat start to fidget.

“At my 15 year birthday, my grandma Mona gave me the family heirloom cookbook. A copy of it anyway and it really affect me emotionally and the only thing I can remember is that. I needed to hear Dave.”

The girls said aawwww, making Karkat blush harder but he was smiling, looking down at his chipped claw nail polished.

“He asked me out after he found out that the shoosh pat works extremely well to calm me down and shit.”

They aaawww louder.

“And ehh, yeah. It was awkward at first, and with long distance relationship fears and shit I read about how to make it work and shared information and we decided to have a...well it started as two date night. One for just brutal honesty date night where we talk and communicate no judgement and we try to work it out. The other is the actual date night where we just hang out and do stuff online and shit.” Karkat shrugs, feeling a bit open and wanting to grab his knitted blanket to cocoon himself.

“You really love him do you,” Jane said softly looking at him with kind eyes.

“I-we didn’t say those words to each other yet...I think we both want to say it when we see each other in person next. But..yeah. I… really fucking kind of do.”

“I’m really glad. Because full honestly. I am your biggest shipper since the day you added him into the group chat.” Jade said nodding

Karkat groaned and hid his face in his hands.

“And I know from source I will never name, that he fucking kind of do too.”

Karkat look up red as a tomato, eyes wide in wonder

“Yeah?” he said voice full of hope.

“But you didn’t hear it from me. I won't spoil the romance out of this relationship.”

“Trust me we do that ourselves.” Karkat deadpan.

Jade phone rang, she lean out of frame to grab it swore, she comes back  
“I have to get to work, it was good to talk to you! Tell your friends, accept punishment as it comes, walked through it like you would through an army. Send me the next chapter.” She added with a pointed glare and finger at him before beaming brightly and scoot out of the booth.

“I should go too, I want to finish reading that boring chapter for tomorrow.”

“Okay, and Jane, I really am, sorry.”

“It’s okay, it hurt, but I know you two didn’t mean for it to get out of hand.”

“Yeah, still shitty though.”

“At least you are making up for it. Now go tell John, Rose, and Roxy. Next time I'll see you will be in person!!” she squeaks give a big muah kiss at the camera waving him goodbye before logging off.

Karkat sighed rubbing his forehead. He has no idea how it came to be, how did they just up and forget that Dave and he are dating. He feels both like shit, and determined. He burst out laughing. This is a perfect one-shot romance idea right there. His relationship can be summary from a book. He pull up the share documents and start typing. Not even ten minutes after Jade added a bunch of laughing crying emoji in the documents.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat sweet 16.

“Movies,” Dave said before shoving a handful of popcorn in his mouth, nice “Ruin highschool for me.” He had his feet propped up on his desk and he is leaned back in his chair nearly falling off but mysteriously still balanced, the bowl of popcorn half on his chest half on his stomach.

“Really? I would never guess” Karkat sarcastically said throwing a popcorn in the air trying to catch it with his mouth. It hit his cheek. He hears his boyfriend snicker in the background.

“It’s true, they make it all high up more then it’s really is and like seriously look at that shit! No 14 year old look like that.” He pointed at the screen where the one of the actors is shirtless and with a six-pack abs. The character supposed to be 16 and look in his late 20s.

It's a really bad B movie. Dave likes them because they are so shitty. It’s fun making fun of it.

“I have abs.”

Dave let out a laugh. “Oh shit, no don’t make me laugh I’ll fall off.”

“That will serve you. You don’t believe me?”

Dave shrugs. His shades are perch on top of his head.

“I don’t think I ever seen you shirtless. I think John saw you shirtless more often than I do.”

“Go on the board, in the gallery, Casey and Jake hiking trip.” Karkat said waving at the screen that Dave is on while still watching the shitty movie on the other.

He watched Dave try to reach his phone with minimum movement without the need to drop his feet on the ground or loose his bowl of popcorn on his stomach. His shade slide down his back. He sighed and drop his feet down and get sorted out.

Karkat smiled fondly at him. This is his boyfriend ladies and gentlemen's.

“Damn,” Dave let out, “Ruby calls you her lil crab?”

“Yes, only her and Rosa’s daughter are allowed to call me that.” Karkat said to him giving him a warning glare. Dave just looked down at his phone hugging the bowl of popcorn, with that small smile he does when he doesn't want to acknowledge he found something adorable.

Karkat turned his attention back to the shitty movie.

“Talking about John, what is our plan to tell them we’ve been dating for a year?” He asked munching on popcorn. He looked back to see Dave looking at him.

“What?”

“You’re mine,” Dave said, like he couldn’t believe it at all, Karkat feels his cheek turn red.

“I kind of been for a year now babe”

“Yeah” Dave let out looking back down to his phone. He looked like he was lost in his thought for a moment before he shook his head and place his phone on the desk.

“About reveal our shit. I’m thinking, doing it all in one go, rip it up like a bandaid.”

“Jane said that we should suck it up and accept our consequences.” Karkat respond licking the buttery and saltiness off his claws.

“Urg, why in the hell did we forgot to tell our friends we’ve been seeing each other romantic styles.” Dave whined sinking lower in his chair.

“God I love that tv show.” Karkat said thinking of Brooklyn nine nine now.

“Lol same.”

They continued watching the movie for one more scene in silence.

“5 bucks says she will confess.”

“I see your she confess and raise you she will cry and run.” Karkat counter over popcorn.

“Double or nothing the evil cheerleader hears about it.”

“Of course they do. it’s like, perfect cliche romcom. They build to it like 5 scene ago.”

“I wasn’t paying attention, I was looking at pictures of my boyfriend in swim trunks.”

Karkat chokes laughing, he grabbed his water glass and chug it before slamming on his chest a bit.

“You’ll live?” Dave asked with a grin, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“Yeah, holy shit Dave, you need to come with a warning.” Karkat said voice rasped placing the glass back on his desk taking a deep breath, coughing a bit before he was good.

“That should be my next sweater, “

Karkat hummed.

They finished watching the movie.

“So, call the group in guise of meeting about your party and we ripe it?” Dave asked closing the movie programs on his second screen and lean on the desk to watch Karkat munching of grub candy.

“Yeah,” Karkat sigh, “I’m not looking for it. I kind of feel shitty.”

“Want to talk about it?”

“Nah, it will pass, I just have to accept the consequences. At least I will bring you down with me.”

“I’m feeling the love babe.” Dave deadpan. Cheek resting on his arm.

Karkat shrug nonchalant.

“Another thing that high school movies ruin for me. Relationship dramas, I’m just surprised we manage to work so well.”

“That's because we’re fucking awesome Dave.”

“True that.”

“And fuck drama, drama is shit, I would never fuckign hurt you just for a sake of drama. Its bullshit.”

Dave smiled and was about to say something but was cut off by a knock on his door making him jump.

“Dave, log off you have school tomorrow!” Dave’s mom said muffled by his door.

“Yes mom!” He yelled over his shoulder before looking back.

“Guess I’m out.”

“Yeah, I’ll check in with Jane too. If there is one woman I don’t want to be in the kill list. Its hers.” Karkat said dragging his tablet on his lap. Dave winced visibly

“Yeah, I’ll see you on wednesday.”

“Yeah, Dave?” 

Daved hummed, raised eyebrow, ready to close the call, hand on the mouse.

“I-” I love you, Karkat didn’t say, “Good luck on your exams” he said instead.

“You too. Night”

Karkat said good night and the call ends. Leaving the blank white video screen. Karkat heart beating erratic in his chest. He looked down at his tablet, let see what he needs to do to fix things with Jane. He double tap on the pesterchum app.

\---

Dave rip it out, told them all in a deadpan voice shades on looking emotionless, Karkat facepalmed. John is hurt, thinking that they forgot to tell them because of him? Roxy runs out of her room. Rose told Dave that he should be worried, Dave just arm behind the back of his chair and said he didn’t need to he lock the door before starting the chat. Rose grin and said Roxy learned to pick locks when she was 6. Dave grin fell off when his bedroom door slam open, he was tackled down on the ground with a Roxy screaming in delight.

Karkat told them it was them, they are a piece of shit that completely forgot about it. Really it was weird that they never tease them more when they bluntly flirt in the chat or in the video chat room. They just thought you guys were leaving them space. John asked if Jane knew. Karkat sigh said that that’s how they figure out they forgot to tell all their friends. Because Jane figure it out and was pissed off. Karkat is fixing it.

Roxy still is holding Dave in her arm lock. Said she will never let them live it down. It will be in her best man speech at their wedding. Y’all screwed boyo.

\---

Before he knew it, Ruby pulled him aside to get the last few touch up for his sweet 16 birthday party.

“We’re going to place the drapes over the windows again,” she said, “and bring the matts in. Oh my gods you could do a giant pillow fort!”

“I don’t think we have enough pillows to make a fort the size of the entertaining room.” Karkat said rolling his eyes as he looked down at the list of food in front of him.

“Not with that attitude.” Ruby pout but went on about the food and cake.

“You know we’re only like...8 right? I can just-“

“Hell no! It’s your sweet sixteen you are not going to bake your birthday cake are you kidding?!”

“You can make the human safe one, I can make a small troll delicious one. Or you want to handle the troll ingredients?” Karkat raised his eyebrow at her. She grimace and gag.

“Urg, why, you can eat cake normally-“

“- sure but I liked the other one better.”

She shivers, “still no cooking for you, Cora was better at handling trolls ingredients, I’ll message her.” Ruby added taking her phone in hand, Karkat huffed rolled his eyes but still cross off a lot of the food suggestions because they are only 7 people, not an army.

“What’s the point of me being here if I’m not allowed to do anything?”

“Your job” She pointed a finger at him “is to be pretty and eat cake until your stomach hurts.”

“Well, thank god i'm already adorable.”

“Does Dave know of your vanity?”

“We agreed that I am the adorabloodthirsty, he’s the hot one. Anyone can suck it.”

Ruby burst out laughing, “oh my god, you guys are just...so... Fuck sakes, damn. You two always rile each other up, for a while I thought it was black flirting honestly”

Karkat just shrugs nonchalantly at his cousin, she just continue talking,

“But then he keep sending you crab picture asking if it's you-”

“-Did you see today's one? Its fucking adorable” Karkat move his tablet and quickly pull up the picture Dave had send him way too early in the morning.

She leaned over the table to look at the tablet and rolled her eyes,

“You two are made for each other.” She deadpan before going back to her planning.

“Alright, food is done, decoration is done, drinks?”

“Apple juice, tea, coffee probably, hot chocolate for sure” Karkat said reading off the list.

“Done, movies?”

“Netflix is fine,” Karkat added

Ruby type it up,

“Games?”

“Still have some boards in here somewhere,” Karkat answered looking around the entertaining area, “Plus I’ll be bringing down the console and remotes so that we can play some tournaments or something.”

“Fair enough, You’re just inviting John, Jane, Jade, oh my gods all the J name what the hell.” She mumbled making Karkat snark a laugh before she continue the list, “Dave, Rose and Roxy? That’s all? No one from Book club or the Martial Arts course?”

“I quit Martial arts like last year Ruby. and those are the most important.”

“Well, if you're sure that’s what you want… I think that’s it. People have their job squared away. Just missing your party to come in on Friday!” She grabbed the papers Karkat was scribbling on. She giggled at the small crab doodle on the side of the food and drink list.

“So I can go?” Karkat points over his shoulder

“yeah , yeah, be gone”

Karkat jump out and goes around the table to kiss her cheek saying she is awesome and love her before basically running out to go to his place.

She looked at him, her heart ping in her chest. Her lil crab, 16 already. She sigh looking down at the little crab doodle. When her mom and sisters said that the children grew up so fast, they were right. Karkat already dating and 16 and will have his driver's license soon. Publishing stories in magazines, having his own agent even if she is a friend and at college too.

She rub the rogue tears away from her cheek, she had some tacky decoration to get and help with the groceries.

\---

The wait on Friday for his friend to come over was heart wrenching, also with Ruby and VV giving him looks and reminding him that it would be the first time in a very long time that he would be in the same room with Dave since they started dating a year ago.

Friday pass with cake, food and games. Yelling and ruffling and trying to see who can make Dave and Karkat blush harder. They slept in the entertain area in sleeping bag talking the night away.

In the morning Karkat wanted to cook them breakfast and show off his skills so he brought them to the fifth floor and walk the steps for the roof and showed the garden he been working alongside Aunt Rosa. Jane is in love with all of the things.

Is that a lemon tree! And an apple tree?? Oh my goodness. Jane said fanning herself making her brother burst out laughing.

He took what he needed after asking what they wanted to eat and made homemade omelet with peppers and herbs, he had some mushrooms and carrots. He said he has been cooking since he was 7 year old with his grandma Mona. Jane close by watching as she looked through the cookbook.

Dave goes to the fridge for apple juice said looks good babe and kiss Karkat on the cheek before opening the fridge door

Their friend D’AAWWWED loudly, Roxy grabbing Dave in a lock hold again screaming they are so ADORABLE.

Dave turn beet red, karkat Shoulder hunch up as he focus on not combusting in place.

“You know what, no I made my claim, he is mine now, fuck all of you.” Dave said pointing to all of them as reach and kiss Karkat passionately for a few seconds before Karkat had to push him hissing that he is cooking dammit!

Dave wink at Karkat taking down a glass to pour the juice. They stayed as late as they could playing games and eating another delicious dinner this time prepared by Rosa who was home. But they had to leave before supper time since it’s a long drive and Jane is the one driving.

“Hey,” Dave said hands on Karkat face gently stroking his cheek, forehead on his.   
“I love you” he said in wishper, sure and certain of his emotion. Red eye looking into grey. Karkat hands was resting on Dave’s wrist feeling his heartbeat. 

“I love you too” Karkat said softly. Dave kiss him one last time gently before resting his forehead on Karkat before taking a deep breath and saying okay. Okay. and turn to leave getting in the car without looking back, telling Jane to drive please.

His tablet ping.  
He looked at the message and it was from Dave, a couple minutes after they had left.

I miss you.   
<3

Karkat smiled and screencap it.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat turns 17. 
> 
> possible trigger: talk of teenagers having sex. but background.

Another year has passed, nothing different, except maybe a few more week-end trip to New Can Town with Emile and Kent jeep. And like a blink, Karkat turned 17 and got more shift at the library. With one day off in the middle of the week where he focus on his writing all day.

In the middle of his shift at the library, Karkat had received a bunch of text from Dave. He really should get a phone, but he has his tablet on him all the time and no one to really call that he doesn’t need to reach by text.

hey so   
i talked with my therapist   
and please don't interrupt me because this is really hard for me to ask   
but the radio i have intern with is sending me to a two weeks away   
to help another one   
and can you guess where?   
That’s right, right in the middle of your hometown   
mom is lending me a car for that time   
but    
humm   
fuck   
this is hard   
okay I can do this   
i want to know if i could live with you for those two weeks?   
it be a good practice on seeing if we can survive living together before we go to college or some shit   
my bro say that, even rock hard relationship crash when they live together   
and I kind of don’t want us to crash?   
fuck this is awkward   
therapist also said it be a good idea since yeah   
just hum….let me know okay?

Dave  
You dumb fuck  
Of course it's okay, I’ll ask John for a temporary keycard so that you can get in.  
I only have a one bedroom apartment thought  
My family might be overbearing because we’re just 17 but like you said  
It be a good way to see how we live depending on each other.  
Before...yeah college or university and shit like that…  
So…. when are you coming down?  
Also, fucking awesome that they trust you enough to send you down here to help.  
I mean the radio is shit here, but it's a small town so whatever.

hey

Hey, so, when?

next week. i’ll be down on next sunday and starting on monday.   
i’m thinking of coming down really early sunday so that we can drive around the town and you can show me where the radio station is?

Sounds good. I usually do grocery run on Sundays anyway, after the tour we can be “adult” and get the fridge stock up with shit you can actually consume.

fuck yeah, let’s be all domestic and shit

We are fucking adorable and the fucking best.

hell yeah!   
hell

Motherfucking

yeah!

So Sunday morning?

yup, i’ll text you when i’ll leave.

Sounds perfect.

\---

“Uh,” Dave said dropping his suitcase in the bedroom. He only ever seen the livingroom and kitchen before. Even at the 16 party bash Karkat had clean enough his apartment to show it off. Karkat bedroom now with his bed unmade his cover bunch up in a pile in a corner, pillows everywhere. Clothes wrinkle on the floor. Blinds down, posters up on the walls, a bookcase full of books and knick knacks, a wall full of pictures, he recognized a few of them. There was paper, files and books with post its pile next to the bed. A cup with a painted crab like a child had done it on the night stand full of pens.

There was post it on the door with scribbling notes. Mostly to remind Karkat to change his sopour patch or to call Jade.

“You’re a slob” Dave said with such fondness and excitement. He didn’t know what to expect living with Karkat, he always had picture him being a more clean freak because of his focus and determination to schedule everything. Dude doesn’t even have a calendar since he has multiple in his tablet.

“I was going to clean,” Karkat said behind him crossing his arm on his chest, “but if this is a test on how we live together, then I’m going to show you at my worst.” He show his bedroom. “That is my worst.”

“God, I love you.” Dave said with a grin turning and wrapping Karkat in his arms.

“I usually try to keep the kitchen and bathroom clean. Bedroom and livingroom are always a mess until I’m sick of seeing it.” Karkat said in Dave’s shirt. He pull back.

“So tour?”

“Yeah, let's blow this joint!”

Karkat chuckle walking back to the living room, Dave’s arm around his shoulder. 

“Oh!” He said seeing something on the counter and reach for it, giving it to Dave.

“Here, it's the keycard so that you can unlock the apartment building doors, and a key on this apartment. I only lock when I leave the apartment. I have shifts much later than you so.” Karkat shrugs. Dave raise the key in the air as he sings in a choir.

“Damn, our relationship just level up.”

“Exchanging keys? It’s not a proposal.”

“Not yet it ain't” He winks and watch Karkat shake his head and slip on flip flops, grabbing his sunglasses off the counter too, slipping it on.

“Uh, I would thought you paint your toe claw nails too.” Dave offhandedly said looking at Karkat’s feet.

“I usually get it done by a professional, the claws are bit harder to maintain on my feet then hands.” Karkat said letting Dave exit the apartment first before closing the door behind him and lock.

“You want to drive or I can?”

“You have a car?”

“I got Uncle Emile spare key, I usually take the jeep for grocery shopping every Sunday so.” Karkat shrugs jangling the keys in his hand showing the multiple keychains and spare colourful keys.

“I’ll drive, so that I can get used to the layout-”

“-it’s basically a straight line in main street, you can’t really get lost.” Karkat snorted as they wait for the elevator.

Dave drove and Karkat point where everything is and where to Radio Station is for tomorrow. Karkat also told him that he does laundry on Wednesday since he doesn’t have a shift then. He usually writes and make food prep and laundry. Plus it's book club day afterwards so.

Dave follows suit as they do the grocery, talking so casually about what Dave wants to eat for the next two weeks, what Karkat can make. Dave drop a lot of apple juice, junk food, and jello packets making Karkat disgusted face. 

“I’ll be making a lot of pre made stuff tonight if you want to help? Ruby and Sarah will be helping.” Karkat said looking down at his tablet to scratch off something else off the list.

“Sarah? Who the hell is Sarah?”

Karkat looked at Dave confused. “She lives in the apartment building? She doesn’t like to be called my aunt, so it’s like...family friend I guess? She’s a bit weird honestly, but it’s okay when you get used to it.” Karkat shrugs.

“Uh, I thought I had already met all of 45 Bec Street residents.”

“You didn’t meet half of them” Karkat said laughing as he push the cart. He might need another one.

Dave sends a picture to Rose, Roxy, and John

Karkat used reusable grocery bag and have high opinion on tomatoes   
I love him

Dave nearly choked at the price but seeing Karkat just pull out his card like it’s no big deal.

Then seeing the troll carry like ten bag in his arm without a sweat was very hot. Damn.

They exit the elevator and nearly bump into Rosa.

“Oh Karkat, and Dave! Welcome to 45 Bec Street!”

“Uh, thank you ma’am” Dave awkwardly said, he was holding the rest of the grocery bags, side stepping Karkat aunt. Rose pfft at him and wave him away.

“Call me Rosa Dave, you’re practically family.”

“O-okay, thank you.”

“I’m doing lasagna tomorrow for supper you two should stop by!”

“Sure aunt Rosa,” Karka said keys in hand, half the bag near his door.

“I’ll bring up some board games and ask Jay and Mary if they want to play.”

“Clue?”

“Monopoly is still ban so, yes. See you tomorrow boys!” Rosa said winking at them as the elevator door closes with a knowing grin.

“She is totally thinking we are going to have sex.” Dave said looking at the elevator.

“Well...we are, but they don’t have to know that.”

Dave barked out a laugh at Karkat’s honestly as he carry the bags in the kitchen. He helped unpack.

Ruby burst in the apartment a few hours after

“You two ARE having sex?!” She exclaimed grinning and frown in confusion for 2.5 seconds before laughing.

“We are? Karkat you should’ve told me I would have closed the laptop.” Dave deadpan still scrolling on his laptop. Karkat back on his side as the troll is knitting quietly, netflix on TV in front of them.

Karkat looked up over the sofa back not even stopping in his knitting

“Hey Ruby.”

“Sup’ lil crab, ready to heat it up in the kitchen?” his cousin said crossing her arm on the back of the chair looking down at them. VV was behind her placing the extra slow cooker on the counter, another woman with long dirty blond hair close by doing the same with a deep fryer.

Karkat count his stitches and when he is satisfied place everything back in the wicker basket. And heave himself up.

“Yup, and we have an extra pair of hands,” He waved at Dave who close his laptop to place on the low end table watching the interaction.

“Neat, I’ll go get the folded table.” Ruby said standing back up and skip out of the apartment, leaving the door wide open.

“Dave this is Sarah, Sarah this is my boyfriend Dave. He’s staying with me for two weeks for a job at the Radio Station.”

Sarah shook his hand, she looked out of it and talked softly. She had a lot of jewelry and rocks on her.

“And you met VV before.”

“Hi” Dave said waving shortly placing his hand in his back pocket, unsure of what to do next.

Dave was put on the cutting duty and stirring pots while Ruby and Sarah would gossip and tell stories about Karkat making the troll groan to the point of one story had him drop in the middle of the floor face planting. His family not even budging just side stepping around him. It made Dave laugh and took a picture to send to his sisters and John.

Roxy had suggested him to start and instagram with all the picture he is taking. And also try to see if there is any embarrassing kid picture of Karkat because she neeeds.

\---

Living with Karkat was different and bizarre, he thought it would have some time where it would be awkward silence but it was actually pretty comfortable. Dave would do his own thing while Karkat does his.

Sharing a bed was getting used to because Karkat run much warmer than Dave and steal all the covers to cocoon himself in the middle of the night. Since Dave wakes up much earlier then the troll for work he would usually silently leave the bed but Karkat would wake up just to groggily tell him have a good day and give a kiss before falling back to sleep in the spot on the bed. Dave could get used to that.

Most morning Dave would see Aunt Judy who Karkat call Judey to differentiate the other Judy in the apartment. She usually comes back from her night shift at the clinic while he is going to work.

“Morning Dave!” She would say with a sleepy smile

“Good Night Aunt Judey” Dave would respond always managing to make her chuckle.

The first week went so fast and they are already working on the second week. There were a few talk of maybe extending it for a third, just long enough for him to finish up some clean up work for them. He wouldn’t mind, he actually like living with Karkat, and he knew that when they have their own place or start to go to college/ university. They will live alongside with no problem.

On the Wednesday, Dave forgot to grab his leftover lunch and text Karkat about it. Kind of sad because it was fucking delicious and he was looking forward to it.

I can deliver it to you if you want? I can take a break from writing actually. 

would you? i’ll let kathy know you’re coming in.   
plus   
There is a spa just a block away   
weren't you complaining about a pedicure like two days ago.

Fuck yes that be fucking fantastic  
12?

see you then

“Hey Kathy,” Dave said opening the door of the booth when they were not on air. “Just letting you know Karkat will be over at around 12 to drop off my lunch. I forgot it at his place.”

“Sure!” the young intern girl said with a tight smile.

“K, thanks.” Dave close the door again and went back to work.

Dave had talked about Karkat to Kathy for the past week. She was the person who Dave had to go to for the work. Dave did set up an instagram account. Picture was mostly of Karkat, with caption saying he love him. Other videos of music he is doing, work, and food. 

He was surprised when two days later Karkat’s aunt Gabrielle start to follow him and had set up a gallery page in the Board just for his insta picture. It was an honor. 

At around 12, Karkat had sent a text saying he was there and Dave had rushed out to open the door to Karkat.

“You are a god sent, I’ve been dreaming about that damn food since I eat it yesterday.”

Karkat pfft, “You are incorrigible,” He said handing over the bag. Dave bring him to the staff room and they eat together, chatting about their day. Kathy had come in and say hi, taking a short break to refill her coffee cup.

When they were done eating and Karkat had clean the bowls, he asked where the bathroom is and Kathy showed the way. When Karkat had came back with a shit eating grin Dave was confused.

“I think your boss just told me that I should step off because you have a partner.”

“I-wait, really? Kathy?”

“Yes. And bluntly said that if you were not already taken she would have asked you out.”

“Shit that's why she is so awkward.” Dave said in realization, Karkat hummed. 

“Want to set the record straight?” Karkat asked

“AH straight, lol sure.”

“I can’t believe you just said LOL with a straight face.”

“I can’t believe you still say straight with a straight face.”

“Your face is straight.”

“Nothing about me is straight.” Dave retorts with a grin, waggling his eyebrows.

“Oh my god,” Karkat said laughing.

Karkat had pack up and kissed him goodbye when he knew that Kathy was watching when Dave had walked him back to the door. Told him he sees him back home gave a grin and waved at the woman before leaving.

“I- am an idiot and I seriously need to apologies.”

“It’s alright,” Dave shrugs, “I guess it never occurred to me to tell that Karkat is also the Karkat my boyfriend.”

Kathy groan, she should have known. Dave does talk about Karkat a lot more than the other friend. She just assumed that he would talk a bit more because he was staying at the trolls place but no. She felt like such an idiot.

“I guess all Striders aren’t straight hun?”

“Nope. Gay as shit.” Dave nodded curtly before going back to work.

When Dave had come back home, the place smelled heavenly, Karkat was knee bend up on the sofa, controler on his knee as he plays a game, his toe claws trimmed and glistening red nail polished.

Dave dropped on the sofa and Karkat hand over the second controller saving his game and starting a new one. 

“How was your day?” Karkat asked, “also supper be ready in like 10 minutes I think. Pizza.”

“Nice, and boring shit still, I don’t think they will need me after the week is up. I’ll be back in New Can Town by Sunday probably.” Dave said picking up his character.

Karkat hold his controller tightly.

“Just a few more days then uh.”

“Yeah,”

Karkat turn his head to rest on his knee and look at Dave.

“I… I’m going to miss you.”

Dave place the controller aside and scoot closer arm around Karkat shoulder, pulling the troll to him.

“I..same. I mean. I really like living with you...like really like it. And it’s not because I had regular sex-”

Karkat snorted a laugh

“- I genuinely like it, cooking with you, doing laundry, forgetting whose shirt is whose and noticing half throughout the day that I’m wearing your underwears-’

“-You wore my underwear?-”

“Not important. I” Dave paused looking at Karkat yellow eyes. Just looking at him, noticing the long eyelashes, the small dotted freckles along his nose and cheek. His pointy teeth peeking out of his dark lips. His unruly black hair.

“I fucking love you Karkat.”

Karkat placed a strong hand on Dave’s back of neck and moved his legs to face the human.

“I fucking love you too Dave.” Karkat mumbled, bringing him down to kiss him.

They kiss and kiss until they jump apart when the cooking timer rang to say that the pizza is ready.

They eat and play video games in their boxers because it was getting warm in the apartment even with the two fans on and the blinds down in total darkness.

\---  
In the two weeks that Dave had stayed over at Karkat’s Ruby found them in various compromise and domestic position. She has a lot of pictures taken and had sent it to the chat room now archived with Roxy and Rose in it. Titled: Davekat two weeks honeymoon.

One picture of Dave lied down dead asleep, shades on top of his head on top of Karkat. Karkat glaring on top of his tablet where he was reading, over Dave’s head.

Them eating homemade KD in their boxers with forks in hand and the pot just in the counter island.

One is them in dress shirt and nice pants holding hands at an actual restaurant. Ruby then did a selfie half crying saying she can’t at the to MUCH CUTE

Them half fighting as they play console game on the floor.

Reading together.

Board Game family.

One everyone has their head in their hands half groaning Dave looking serious with his shades on holding playing cards.

Video of Dave running laughing as Karkat yells running after him. They hear a huff banng and tumble and more laughter.

Dave on cutting duty on the first Sunday he came down.

It was a great start to the summer after all.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John give a presentation to get Karkat to go to their high school for their senior year.
> 
> Trigger: heavy make-out session and talk of sex. no sex is detailed.

“Okay so, everyone is here?”

Dave, Karkat, Rose, Roxy, and John on a video chat. They all say yes

“Okay, good...okay so...okay-”

“Spill it out Crocker,” Karkat growled.

“Shush I am gearing up to it alright?....okay so-”

“Kill me now.” Karkat mumbled leaning his head back.

“Dave tell your boyfriend to shut it.” John pouted looking at the tiny screen with Dave leaned casually arm back on his chair, shades on.

“I don’t know John, I’m with him on this one.”

“John you are talking to a bias source he will agree with Karkat no matter what-” Rose added with a smirk.

“-Now wait a minute-” Dave cut it finger out, Karkat hide his face in his hands and groan.

“Karkat is that new nail polish?” Roxy asked excitedly.

“Shush everyone shut up! This is a very important meeting. This meeting is about Karkat Vantas coming to his last year as a senior in high school with all of us.” John cut them all off.

“Why do I want to go to a real school for my last year of high school education with you losers?”

“one - you’re dating one said losers.” John said ticking off from his fingers, “two- I made a chart-”

Everyone groaned.

“No shut up It’s beautiful okay! It has slides and points and Jane helped me!”

“Who, in hell, taught him how to use slide? Point it at me I will kill them.” Karkat said pulling his face down with his hand making a grimace.

“Don’t kill people baby, I don’t want to date someone in jail.”

“Dave, as if I would get caught.”

“Please don’t joke about killing people Karkat, it’s not funny.” John pouted pieces of paper rifling on the frame.

Karkat throw his hands in the air. 

“Whatever, let’s get this out of the way, show me your chart.” Karkat waved at his screen for John to take it over in his speech.

Karkat pull out his tablet and text Roxy saying yes it is new nail polish and apologies to Dave, typing that he was just joking, as John started to point out the benefits of Karkat going to their high school for their last year, removing his overwhelming when there is more than 20 people moving and going in one room. A sense of being in a classroom with more than 1 student and having different teacher teaching style and-

“-wait are you texting Roxy?!”

“Yes, I can multitask John, carry on.” Karkat said looking down at his tablet making Roxy giggle as she has her phone in her face not listening. John puff his cheeks but huff saying he will take it anyway and move to the next slide.

Showing different ways that he can travel in less time using a transporter in both if one of his family drive him to the transporter port OR taking the bus. And the tax benefits if he purchase a transporter pass instead of always paying for it because they have a student discount if he takes it to go to school.

“Then I have some slides of troll health benefits when they are close to their matesprits but that's for when I do my presentation at your next family meeting Sunday.”

Karkat look over his tablet with a glare.

“What?”

John grinned, “Didn’t I tell you?” he said sweetly evil. “I set up a meeting with your aunt next Sunday to talk about it so they will be on my side to transfer you.”

Karkat looked down at his tablet quickly switch app and look at the calendar and yup there is a family meeting on Sunday and John is doing an online presentation that Gabrielle is setting up.

“Son of a bitch, you set that up! You knew I would be at Dave’s this weekend so I wouldn’t be able to stop it!”

“Dhu!” John waved it away.

“I don’t know if I should be proud or scared” Rose said,

“I am!” Roxy said faking a sniffle and clearing and invisible tears in the corner of her eyes, “My son, growing up so fast in their devious scheme. I am so proud.” She tearfully said.

They chat and argue good heartedly for a while and Karkat promised that he will think about it.

He drove on Saturday to be at the Lalonde place and hangout with Dave at home. 

Karkat was cross legged on the end of a sofa, a bowl of popcorn on his lap as he eats handfuls, Dave glue to him, arm around his shoulder as they watched the movie on the TV in the living room.

“I have to go back to the office,” Dave’s mom said looking down at her phone and place her coat, “I should be back in a few hours, you boys be good and clean after yourself alright?”

“Yeah Mom-” “-Yes, Mrs. Lalonde” The boys said still looking at the tv.

Half hour late did Karkat got out of the tv trance and looked around.

“Wait, where is Rose and Roxy?” Karkat asked turning to look at Dave.

“What time is it-” Dave asked pulling out his phone from his pocket to look. “Ehh, Roxy still at work, and Rose will be back in around 9, usually.”

“Uh,”

They are silent, Karkat move the bowl on the table,

“Want to have sex?”

Dave whiplash to look at his boyfriend with wide surprised eyes.

“So romantic,” He said but already moving along Karkat to make out.

“I can be romantic,” Karkat grinned, hands slowly move up on Dave’ leg, “ I can take my time, slowly tease you, kiss every inch of your skin until” He said leaning up to kiss Dave but drop back and glare, “Until Roxy burst inside and catch us.”

“Ffuuuaack, yeah, lets go, right now.”

Dave stride off Karkat on shaking legs because shit, Karkat talking sexy with his gruffy voice was way too hot and grab Karkat hands, lacing their fingers and just march up in his room.

“God you are soo, nhhhg” Dave said as they crash on his bed, the door firmly locked and a bucket and towels ready, they kiss passionately, hands disrobing themselves.

“Eloquent,” Karkat snort at him, helping removing his t-shirt.

Dave bit his neck, “shut up, you're the writer, why don’t you talk while doing this” He roll his hips and Karkat hissed and moan.

“Goddamn-”

“-exactly,” Dave grinned, making Karkat laugh as they rushed to remove their cloths before the girls get back home.

\---

“How…” Karkat paused and stretch a content sigh escaping his lips, “can you still move” Karkat slur, he is blissed out half asleep on the bed. Dave having clean them up and get the bucket emptied in his bathroom and washed the evidence away.

“I’m not the one who came three time, dude.”

“Nhg.” karkat shivers in delight and sigh happily.

Dave jumped on the bed and Karkat growl before lashing on him in cuddle, Dave kiss him before tugging him in his neck rubbing the base of his horns. Karkat chest vibrates as he low purr in satisfaction and contents. 

“I love you,” he mumbles on Dave chest. Dave take his hand in his and kiss his palm.

“I love you too dude,” Dave said softly, listening to the purr and his body being contant after amazing orgasim.

They stayed like this for another half hour before Dave had to cajole the troll up and change into their pjs to get back downstairs before the sisters come back home and guess what they did with their time alone at the house.

They probably will guess, but they won't help them in believing it's true.

Roxy had came in and ran upstairs and cry in despair when she tried to sneak in their room to try and catch them but they are not there. She stump back downstairs with a pout, hands on her hips as Dave turn his head and placed his finger on his lips to tell her to shush as he looked down softly at the sleeping troll. God he loves him.

“I will catch you guys someday, mark my words” She whispered at him before going back upstairs to her room. It is late.

Rose came back home and took a picture of them before Dave could hush her away. After he was done watching the tv show did he wake Karkat up enough so that they could brush their teeth and make Karkat take his patch before guiding him back in his bed for warm cuddles.

Roxy burst inside the room early in the Sunday morning

“AhA!” She said pointing her finger at them and them drop her arms and groan. Dave had his laptop on his chest while surfing the internet and Karkat was on his tablet writing. They had just look up at her.

“Dammit, seriously, you guys are boring arg.” She storm back out closing the door behind her.

“She would freak if she knew she missed us having sex yesterday.” Dave said offhandedly still looking at the door making Karkat snort laugh leaning down on his boyfriend. Dave kiss his shoulder before continuing looking at the broad internet.

They do get up eventually to get breakfast, saying hi to Dave’s mom and Rose in the kitchen, making their food and sit down at the table with them to eat. It was more of a brunch then anything now.

Dave and Karkat goes back to his room to work on some mixes, Dave wanting to show Karkat how it works. Roxy had barge again inside and huffed when she sees them just sitting next to each other in front of the computer and mix table, Karkat piano set up next to him. Karkat sitting cross legged on a chair that they brought up.

She looked at what they are doing for a moment, listening from Karkat headphone before leaving, closing the door behind her.

“She is going to come back in a couple hours isn’t she,” Karkat said looking at the door again.

“Yeah,” Dave said before turning back to their work.

Karkat watched Dave fix the two sounds together on the laptop program.

“John is probably doing his presentation right now.” Karkat said a bit scared, he been thinking about since John had pitch it last Wednesday. He could use work at the library as a distraction but now, on a lazy Sunday, when he will have to leave in a couple of hours. It was nerve wracking.

“Yeah.” Dave said again before clicking a bit and letting out a sigh saving their progress and lean back looking over at his boyfriend, seeing how curled up his shoulder is and him picking at his claw nail polish. He rolls his chair closer and wrap his arms around him.

“What’s on you mind, come on, let it all out.” Dave said rubbing his face on Karkat making the troll goal and push him a bit away.

“It’s nothing just, stupid stuff.” Karkat huffed, trying to roll his shoulder back, trying to fight the instinct to curl and wrap himself into cocoon of blankets and pillows.

Dave started to scratch message Karkat scalp around his horns making the troll let out a purr clicking sound that still make Dave smirk at Karkat every time he hears it now that he knows what it means.

Karkat lean his head on Dave’s shoulder again.

“Just worries you know? Nerve wracking and overwhelming all the fucking bullshit point Crocker said on his slide right there in my face.” Karkat snarl hands thrown in front of like if the slides were in front of them.

Karkat curl his arm around himself making him small so that Dave could easily wrap himself around his boyfriend.

“Are you, shit okay, you know we won’t be mad at you if you say no right? disappointed and sad at first yeah but not mad at you. Ever.” Dave said holding Karkat tight, “if you're worried about how it would affect your gpa or whatever your like crazy smart, you could probably go to university right now but you don’t because you were raised to follow like a timeline and shit. You don’t need this last year to follow your career dream. Your an amazing writer. I know because I can hear Roxy andRose cry at night whenever you update your 200k word Harry Potter slash porn.” 

“urg” Karkat grimace but rub his face in the soft cotton of Dave’s t-shirt.

“Best fucking thing ever. So like, no matter your choice, it’s yours. Don’t do it for me or John okay? We will be fine. Do it for you.”

Karkat sniffle, “thanks.” He paused, “I love you.”

“Love you too Crabcakes.”

“Arg, I retract what I just said I want it back.” Karkat said leaning back rubbing his eyes.

“Nope, too late, jury signed all the paperwork you said it, it’s mine now.”

Karkat smiles at Dave, Dave leaned over and kiss him lightly on his lips.

“Feeling better?”

“Yeah.”

“Good, that’s all I want.” Dave said scooting back to his laptop that went into sleep mode while they were talking.

“So Roxy and Rose cried?”

“And yell, emotions were real in the Lalonde house.”

“Perfect, just the emotions I wanted to create.” Karkat said laughing evilly. Rubbing his hands together.

When Karkat got back home it was Carol and Vincent that sat him down to talk and said it was his choice if he wanted to transfer, they will need to file paperwork and get him to choose his class and maybe do some entrance test to prove it but that’s it. Karkat asked if he can think about it? What’s the deadline? Carol and Vincent told him he has a week before he can make a decision.

It took three days, he worked, he plays games with his friends, had another movie video date with Dave, they argued over the music mix and they didn’t mention anything about the transfer.   
Dave send him a text telling him that Roxy and Rose just did a sleepover to discuss the theory over the newest update. It’s the most fun he ever had. They didn’t believe him when he did a spoiler.

Don’t tell them too much, it would ruin the emotional reaction.

You make emotions happen baby, all of the emotions.   
In my pants

Omg stfu

<3

<3

On Thursday, he made the decision while looking at the image Dave had sent. It was just a crab running in circle. After he was done his shift at work he told Carol that he would do it, he will go to high school in New Can Town for his senior year. 

Because Dave was right. It is his decision, he has a choice to say no if he wanted. Just knowing that he had the choice to say no was good enough to say yes. Because having an excuse to see Dave and his friend more often would be great. He will have to get used to prep his lunch in advance and bring it.

Carol had did the paperwork, in August Karkat drove to New Can Town finding the high school as he got a tour and did his entrance exam and pick his class course choice. And took his picture for his id. They interview him and then he meet up with Rose and Roxy, the only two not working, as they went and bug John at his work at a fast food restaurant.

He went and purchase the transporter pass and bus pass to travel to his now high school. It was nerve wracking. In a few more days and his education format will have completely done a 180. He probably will see his cousin there too. He didn’t think of that. He might know a lot more people than he thinks.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat first day in a public high school. Has a panic attack but things are looking up for the better afterwards!

On the first day of school, Emile and Kent drove him to come with him at the school to meet the representative to give his schedule and present who will be his guide. They were not even in the entrance for two seconds before Karkat saw Roxy, John and Dave waiting for them but someone else screamed his name and jump at his back.

“KARKAT! Dude what are you doing here? Oh hey Uncle Emile, Uncle Kent.” One of the boy said offhandedly before slapping Karkat hands before bringing each other in one arm hug.

“I’m going here now-” Karkat answered his cousin waving at his friends, they looked a bit worried and sheepish.

“-what no way! Since when? You should have told us, like half the 45 Bec Street family cousin are here!”

“Wait seriously?”

“Well okay not all of us, but like over half? We could rule the school bro.”

Karkat laugh head thrown back in a bit of historical. He was nervous, but knowing that half his cousin were here, it was reassuring.

“Hey those are my friends, I should go, we need to meet someone as a transfer and all.”

“Yeah, no problem, hey maybe we have a class together? If not I’ll see you at lunch. Hey guys” his cousin said giving Karkat a fist bump and nodding to Karkat’s group before walking away to his friends. Karkat turn to his friend with a smile and a shrug like it would answer all of their questions.

He accepts a hug from Roxy, fist bump with John and Dave’s arm wrapped around his shoulder as Emile and Kent prompt them to get inside moving deeper in the school. Karkat heart palpitating in his chest, he turned to make sure his uncle were still following. There was noise, and a lot of students and kids around. Sitting and moving.

“Where is Rose?” Karkat said noticing the missing Lalond

“She had some business with club activity, more like boractivity am I right?”

“That was lame Rox.” Dave said his shade still on his face as he walk arm sling comfortable around Karkat’s shoulder like he is the boss and king of this establishment. John giggle as Roxy blew a raspberry at him. She looked at her phone and grab John saying they should go and hit Karkat back saying she will see him later dragging John with her.

“Byyee, see you at lunnnch” John said hand over his mouth as he fumbled walking backwards.

“Mr. Strider your shades please,” A teacher said as they walked by, Dave just did a salute at them

“Are you going to give trouble to our boy? I feel like you're going to give trouble.” Emile said behind them.

“I would never.” Dave said gasping, hand on his chest. Turning his head to grin over his shoulder at Karkat’s uncle.

“Lil shit.” Kent said making Dave grin wider.

The closer they get to the reception area the more nervous Karkat was getting, fidgeting his hand claws chipping on his nail polish.

“Nervous?”

“Extremely, what a fucking question asshole.”

“Never mind Karkat is the lil shit.” Dave hear Kent mumble at his husband at their back.

Dave squeeze Karkat to his side. 

“Don’t worry you will do great, and you have all of us to get you through this horror that is senior year of high school.”

“I’ve seen enough movies to know you will be the first victim,” Karkat quickly snark back.

“Ouch.”

They stop in front of the reception open door. Karkat frozen in place. The bell ring making Karkat jump and let out a surprised squeak making Dave snort a laugh. Dave patted his shoulder.

“You got this, I’ll see you later,” He kiss his cheek, nod to Emile and Kent before walking away, leaving Karkat in terror in front of the reception office. Karkat took a deep breath, looked at his uncle before squaring his shoulders and stump inside with a glare like he was facing an army. Kent and Emile look at each other with a knowing smile following suite.

“Hi, can I help you?” The nice receptionist a troll with short curling horns asked at the window seeing Karkat and his uncle. Probably thinking that they are his parents.

“Yes, we are here for Mrs.Paint,” Kent said hand on Karkat's shoulder to ground him.

“Oh yes! You must be the new transfer, just a moment I’ll call her.” The receptionist swirl her chair grabbing the phone and click the extension. She said a few words and told them that the vice-president will be out shortly, they can sit down to wait.

Karkat didn’t have the time to turn to find the plastic chair to sit when two other students walked in. Rose and a tall troll with short pointy horns pointing up, green painted lips and fangs in a beautiful multi coloured dress, her jaded coloured signed on the front of her shirt. They were holding hands.

“Rose what the fuck-”

“-Karkat.” Emile following his husband to sit down and said in warning but Karkat ignored him.

Rose smiled knowingly, like she just corner his chess piece and was about to get chewed on and both parties knew it and couldn’t do anything to stop it.

“Karkat, I would like you to meet my matesprit Kanaya Maryam. Kanaya, this is my friend Karkat Vantas.”

“Good morning Karkat, I heard so much about you. I hope that we could work together to make your transition here at New Can Town High School enjoyable. “ Kanaya said extending her hand. Karkat shook it still dumfle.

“Wait, Matesprit, Rose why didn't you tell me?!”

“You’ve been dating my brother for a year before you told us of your relationship status.”

Karkat jaw snap close. 

“I stand correctly.” Karkat back up.

“Good morning Emile and Kent, also, it is good to see you again.”

“It is always a pleasure hearing from you Rose.” Emile said with a grin. She was so polite and her speech pattern a delight. Kent jab him in his side with his elbow.

“I wanted you to meet Kanaya with someone familiar before Mrs. Paint drop everything on you in one setting. I know how you can get when overwhelmed.” Rose said toward Karkat. Karkat turned red.

“Yeah,” Karkat clears his throat, fidgeting fixing his jacket down. He had lashed out once or twice when being overwhelmed in the presence of his friends in the past. He becomes crabby like Dave says. Lashing out to the vice-president and Rose’s Matesprit on his first day in public school wouldn’t be great.

“Oh!” A surprised soft voice said. Everyone turned to see a white tall carpacian in a pink dress, she was holding a folder.

“It looks like you already met, how wonderful! Hi, I’m Mrs. Paint vice-president of New Can Town High School, you must be Karkat, hi.” She said shaking Karkat hands.

“And you are…” Trail off looking at Emile and Kent. They stood up and shook hands.

“I’m Emile, this is my husband Kent, we are Karkat uncles.”

“Oh how wonderful!”

Mrs. Paint gave Karkat his schedule for the two weeks and a map, they all moved to the lockers showing where he can place his school stuff and bags. Rose having left for her class. Giving Karkat his one lock and the keycode. Mrs. Paint told Karkat that if he had any concern or needed to talk to come see her right away. Then left with Emile and Kent for a short discussion leaving Kanaya and Karkat alone.

Kanaya looked at his schedule and showed him how to read it, what to look for and point the map and short direction and guide him for his first class. He was a couple minutes late but he didn’t miss much since the school was mostly quiet while they listen to the morning announcements in the speakers. The teacher just gestured for him to sit and open his notebook, ready to take notes as he starts biology class.

\---

‘Pretty sure my first class teacher will hate me forever now.’

Karkat send a message to Dave. He was curled up on the floor a hallway away from where his classroom was when he stormed out, typing the message on his tablet balance on his legs, back on the cold metal of the lockers. He didn’t expect Dave to text back.

what happen

‘I might have insinuate that she is a full bag of shit and ableist for trying to take my tablet away. You know the one I use for my homework note? I stormed out and now hanging out with two other trolls. three humans and a carapace left the class too.’

shit, who was the teacher?

The two troll had present themselves, one had a hearing aid and the other was mute. What he said that he didn’t want a teacher who would take away physical aid because the student wasn’t neurotypical, grab his thing and left really resonate with them. They had physical disability since ever and always had to work around them with the teachers. because public school, when you have a class of 30 students and only one teacher, they can’t really accommodate everyone, but having someone actually not make an effort to understand really fucking sucks. What Karkat did was really brave.

Karkat didn’t feel brave. He was pissed off at the fact the teacher tried to take his stuff away but when it registered what he had just done, on his first day, his first class He panic and drop down next to the lockers where he stood and hide his face in his knees arms around his legs.

The two trolls found him there and sat down with him talking to reassure him, coaxing him out of his cocoon.. The three humans. Two with a mental disability, and one with physical disability had congratulate him, patted his shoulder and give a high five. The carpacian nodded and continued walking with a determination on his face.

When the carpacian came back with Mrs. Paint, and pointed at them, Karkat eye widen and said oh shit over and over again under his breath as he braced himself for the worst, the metal digging in his back as he tries to back away further.

“Good Morning,” Mrs. Paint said and signed, “Could I talked with Mr. Vantas alone for a moment? Don’t worry Karkat, you are not in trouble.” She said sweetly.

Karkat only had red warning sign in his mind. He bit lips to not say anything that would make things worse in front of Mrs. Paint. He doesn’t think she will take kindly of his swearing.

The two trolls nod and said yeah give goodbye to Karkat saying they will see him later and stood up, and walked away looking behind a couple times with worried eyes at Karkat who wrapped his arm around his leg again, terrified.

Mrs. Paint look down at Karkat before bending down and sitting on her legs with Karkat.

“WV explained a bit what happened but I would like to hear it from you, could you share what happen in class Karkat?”

“It’s nothing, I was just a fucking ass,” Karkat voice choke up and rub his eyes with his sleeve, well there goes the not swearing in front of staff, “ I should have handle it better, I just...reacted badly, it won't happen again.”

Mrs. Paint placed a comforting hand on Karkat's shoulder.

“It’s alright, you can tell me Karkat, from what I heard it was not nothing. If it affects you this greatly it is important to you. You can tell me, I don’t judge, I listen and try to understand your views.”

Karkat sniffle and raise his head to look at the vice-president. Her eyes were soft and kind. Karkat told her what happen, when she showed curiosity and interest he showed how his tablet worked and how he saved last year work and how he can use search engine to find words and key things. Highlight and anything just like if he wrote down on a notebook. Instead it's all saved in one place. He shows that he does have line paper and notebook for homework that needs to be given to the teacher but his notes and lectures are all in his tablet.

He showed that this was his network with his family too, because his grandfather was in the hospital he liked to make sure they can reach him if something happens.

“I can see your teacher concern if it had video games or a web browser but it does only have academic purposes.” Mrs. paint said looking at the squishy green organic material cover the tablet was wrapped in.

“Yeah, I’ve been using a tablet for note taking since, well, ever. I didn’t think it would have been a problem but” He waved his hand in front of him showing that here they are.

Mrs. Paint hummed in understanding before giving the tablet back. Karkat placed in on his legs between himself. He was still pretty curled up.

“You did nothing wrong Karkat, “ Mrs. Paint said hand patting shoulder reassuring him, “everyone learns differently, and there is nothing bad about using a tablet for educational purposes. Don’t worry, I will have a stern talk with your teacher so that this little accident won't ever happen again alright?”

Karkat think that Mrs. Paint couldn’t never have a stern conversation in her life. She probably couldn’t ever look mad.

“Alright.” Karkat said relaxing his hold around his legs, dropping his arm down his side.

“Good, now, if you have any trouble with your other teacher, just give them this alright?” Mrs. Paint said writing down a note, ripping it out of her small notepad, folding it and giving it to Karkat.

Karkat took it and look at it.

“Okay?”

“Are you going to be okay? Do you need anything else? Water? Something to eat?”

“No I- I should be good now, thank you Mrs. Paint.”

“You are very welcome. You can stay here and rest until your next class, but I would suggest you stay close to the first class so that Ms. Maryam can find you.”

“Of course, thank you Mrs. Paint.”

Mrs. Paint smile softly, squeezed his shoulder once before standing up brushing her dress and tell him to take a deep breath, everything will be alright, she will talk with the teacher for her misbehavior and walked away with grace.

She didn’t even had turned the corner that the two troll rushed back asking if he was alright!

“Yeah, I think I will be,” Karkat said placing the note in the tablet case looking at his message and roll his eyes when seeing a mountain of red from Dave.

‘Relax doufus, I was talking with Mrs. Paint. I’m alright now. Just have a short panic. I think I made new friends.’

Thats good, but better remember who are your best friends.  
The main friends  
Your Alpha friends  
Main guy.

Omg stfu and pay attention to your class dick.

But your dick.

Sigh  
Yeah  
<3

<3

“Who are you texting?” the short troll asked, she had a raspy voice because of her hearing aid. She had cat like horns and it remind Karkat so much of Nepeta. Actually.

“My matesprit. Hey Meulin, do you know a Nepeta? It’s just, she had the same sign and it remind me of her-”

“Oh yeah! She is my sister, she is actually a year below us, you know Nepeta?!”

“She’s here? Holy shit.” Karkat said leaning his back on the lockers. 

“She was my childhood friend before she moved away, we were dancing partners.”

“O-M-G. Kurloz!” Meulin said tapping on the tall and gangly troll. His long hair everywhere and long pointing horns kind of intimidating. She signed at him excitedly.

“She will so be thrilled when she sees you!!” Meulin expressed.

Karkat And Meulin chatted until the bell rang scaring the shit out of him again. Making Meulin and Kurloz chuckle. They guide him back to where their class where and waited until Kanaya showed up to guide him to his next class. The couple waved goodbye signing they will talk soon and that Meulin will text Nepeta about the good news.

“Is everything alright Karkat? You seem...troubled.” Kanaya asked concern.

Karkat looked at the teacher in his class and smirked, 

“I’m good now, I think I made new friends.”

“I can see, Meulin and Kurloz relationship are...like human would say: #goals.”

Karkat snort and follow Kanaya in the maze of other students on their way to his next class. Literature. He was pretty excited about that one. Kanaya offhandedly mentioned that the next class they had it together so he can still wait at the door and she will pick him up. Leaving him at his next class on the second floor. He nodded and waved goodbye. He was still holding his bio book and tablet but really, it was a very emotional morning, he didn’t give a damn anymore.

Kurloz was in his class. The tall troll waved and gestured for him to come closer, he gave Karkat a piece of paper. It had both his and Meulin pesterchum handle.

“Thanks, I’ll add you guys, I’m CarcinoGeneticist.” Karkat said in a low voice before taking a seat in front of Kurloz. At least he knew one person in the room. The class filled up fast.

“Hey,” A seadweller troll said, he had short black hair with purple streak and a very pretentious scarf and hipster glasses. Karkat raised his eyebrow at him, Dave would love that guy just to make fun of him and piss him off.

“I’m Eridan, Eridan Ampora,” He said with a flirtatious smile. There was a loud thunk behind Karkat. They both ignore it. “I was in your bio class, it was really cool what you did. Here-” He hand over a stack of paper, Karkat slowly reach for it. It was the course syllabus and homework for the week.

“I took the liberty to grab your things for you, I hope you don’t mind.”

“Er...thanks.” Karkat said shoving the papers in his bio book.

“Anytime, hey since we’re both in Bio and English we should study together sometimes.”

There was another loud thunk behind him. Eridan sneer at Kurloz.

“You alright buddy?” Karkat said looking behind him. Kurloz grinned and give him a double thumbs up.

Eridan was cut off when the bell rings again, Karkat only jumped this time still not used to it. But at least he didn’t scream bloody murder anymore.

The class started, the teacher was nice, gave them their syllabus and with the list of books they will be studying. Karkat was excited, he already had read half the list, he tab on his tablet to get his notebook app open. He had a few notes and discussion from the book club when he read it, it should still be in his archive section.

Karkat was listening while searching on his tablet and downloading the notes he had on the books they will have to read first.

When the teacher was done her introduction and how they can take the books noted at the library she gave a questionnaire asking them to fill it out, it will help her learn about them the students.

It was quiet, only a few student chatting here and there. The teacher took the seating paper that was circulating and look down.

“Karkat, could you come here for a moment?”

Nervous, Karkat stood up and did the small walk next to the teachers desk.

“I just want to let you know, I don’t mind mobile device, but I saw you on your tablet while I was talking and-“

“It’s actually my notebook.” Karkat cut the teacher, she was polite enough to be whispering and Karkat kept the same hushed tone.

“Notebook?” She asked surprised by his outburst.

“I can show you? It would be faster if I can show you,” Karkat said thumb over his shoulder pointing to his desk.

“Yes please” she answered with a curious frown.

Karkat walked and grab his tablet and just in time for the notebook of the book archived done downloading he placed the app back to the main dashboard and walk back to the teachers desk.

He carefully place it in front of the teacher and squat down to be at the same height. He shows the notebooks and how it work just like he showed Mrs. paint.

“When I saw the list of books, I already read most of them, I was downloading my archived notebook about the first one.” Karkat click on it to show the handwritten notes.

“That’s very interesting Karkat! You already read half the list?”

“Yeah, I’m the co-host for the local library YA book club at home, we had study and discuss some of those books before.” Karkat said scratching his cheek offhandedly.

“Wow,” the teacher said sliding the documents down to see the detail discussion, questions, and responses. 

“If you want, since you already read most of them and done, what looks like an amazing discussion I can find you a different book to study?” She said giving the tablet back,

“I mean, if you don’t mind, I would still like to do it. I want to mark perspective difference from when I read now, to when I read it then. To see if age difference or development had a key factor to some points in the club discussion I had a hard time wrapping my mind on.”

The teacher blinked at him.

“Is...that alright?” Karkat is starting to hate that word. He has been hearing and saying alright 20 times today and it's not even 10 in the morning.

“Y-yeah, it would be an interesting piece to read, that's for sure. Of course.”

“Thanks! Oh and eh, here.” Karkat fish out the note from Mrs. Paint and hand it over. The teacher unfold it and read the small sentence and laugh before folding it again and giving it back to him.

“Thank you for letting me know, you can go back to your seat Karkat, it was nice to meet you and talk to you.”

“Thanks,” Karkat said with a nod before going back to his seat. He used a short time to add Kurloz and Meulin in his contact and send a short text before crossing one leg under him and answer the questions paperwork.

fyi, eridan only wants in your quadrant pants

Text appear on his tablet from Kurloz. Karkat looked over his shoulder but his new friend was band down over his paper focused.

Well sucks to be him, all of my quadrant are full. 

Karkat send quickly before picking up his pen again.

nice.

Karkat smirked and swipe to clean the text notification and spend the rest of class focuses on the questionnaire and having a short introduction to “get to know each other.” Karkat had to do his own, he was used to introduce himself and being in front of multiple people to do discussion. Having to read Kurloz intro from his tablet was another thing.

“Hey, so I’m going down to the library to take out the book, want me to reserve yours? You got your student ID right?” Erdan said very close to Karkat, Karkat took a step back.

“Eh, yeah I have my ID, got it made last month. “

“Nice, so did you want to come and talk ?” Eridan said getting closer.

“No, I have my own copy, oh look Kanaya.” Karkat side step the seadweller and reach Kanaya. She must have read the panic look Karkat was giving him because she pulled her shoulder back, a hand pulling him behind her.

“Eridan, good morning, I see you meet Karkat,”

“Kan, hello to you too. I was just having a conversation.” He said a bit to curtly, Kanaya narrowed her eyes at him.

“That sounds nice, but I am here to guide him. He is a good friend of Rose, and we will have to be on our way. Have a good day Eridan.”

“Bye, Hey I talk to you later right Kar?”

Karkat just turned away toward where the stairs are to go down to the lockers.

“That guys…” Karkat shivers, “I feel all slimy and I don't know if it's both because he is a seadweller or the shameless quadrant flirting.”

“In my understanding. Both. You remember your locker number?”

“Yeah, I need to drop those off, we have Home eco next right?” Karkat pull out the map.

“Yes, it by the cafeteria, over here.” Kanaya point to the room close to the gym past the cafeteria.

“Want to meet there,” She points to the edge of where the cafeteria area starts. ”We have a longer break after the second period. Our friends usually meet around here.” She points to a section of the cafeteria. “ I will bring you there with me, it is close to our third period also.”

“Sounds good, thank you Kanaya.”

“Of course, Rose care for you deeply. Dave also, and I know that we would be great friends.”

“Yeah, I think that my last year in secondary education is going to be…” Karkat looked at the various bodies of students laughing, pushing each other, making out. “Interesting.” He said with more disdain that he wanted to show.

“That's one word for it yes.”

“Dave must adore you.”

“Yes.” kanaya answered with a frown like she doesn’t understand why everyone keep saying this to her.

She left him at the locker section, Karkat had to push through blocks of students find his locker. It took two tries before he managed to unlock it and drop his Bio book and its papers still shoved in there. He neatly placed the english literature syllabus in a file folder in his bag and left it there.

Dave did mention something about needing locker shelves. It starting to make sense. Karkat slammed the door and locked it. Looking down at the schedule and map reorienting himself before marching out with determination. It wasn’t far and he didn’t have to glare the student apart at all. Kanaya was waiting in the middle of the way, being tall, green, and...bright. was pretty easy to pick out.

When he was close enough she turned back to grey skin in a blink of an eye and smiled.

“How did you do that!” Karkat said in amazement. Kanaya blushed, her cheeks turning jade.

“Its an ability Jade blooded troll has. It is part of being a rainbow drinker.”

“Rainbow drink-wait a vampire?”

“Yes, that is the human word, yes.”

Karkat stared at her for a second.

“Okay then. You said we were meeting our friends in the cafeteria?”

“Right, of course, this way,” Kanaya said a bit bashful that Karkat just accepted her ability and part of herself so openly. Usually when trolls or human understand her responsibility their either make fun of, run away, or cut off all contact.

With one hand behind Karkat’s back, Kanaya pointed to the table where their friends met for breaks and lunch. Dave was sitting on the table, feet on a chair, his aviators on, John was grimacing in disgust as Roxy talked loudly her arms moving about Rose hiding her laughter.

Dave noticed first and jumped down, marching straight for them sidestepping the other tables and chairs.

“Oh no.” Karkat said before Dave was on him giving him a swooping down kiss, Karkat kiss back one hand in Dave’s blond hair, the other still holding his tablet wrapping around Dave’s back as a purchase to not fall down.

“Hey baby,” Dave said teasingly bringing them back up.

“Ow, fuck your shades hit my forehead.” Karkat said hitting his shoulder while rubbing his forehead.

“I had to stake my claim, “ Dave said with a shrug, his arm still around Karkat, he wasn’t sorry at all. Karkat roll his eyes and huff but he couldn’t stop smiling.

“Come one, they probably want to kn-”

“-KARKAT!” someone squeaked and the next thing they know Dave and Karkat where on the floor, someone on Karkat’s back rubbing her head in between his shoulder blades.

“Aw.” Dave said, his shade askew as he blink.

“What in the fuck-” Karkat swore, pushing himself up making the person on his back roll down on the floor. Karkat sit up and look to see a small troll with cat liked horns with a blue cat hat over her short black hair.

“Holly shit Nepeta!” Karkat said reaching toward her as they hug.

Dave pushes himself up hand on his head as he winced. It will leave a nasty bruise later.

“Fuck it's be years, wait shit- Dave are you alright?”

“Yeah I think so? Might have a headache later.” Dave said sitting, knee band as he watches his boyfriend hug the short troll- Nepeta, again.

“Dave this is my childhood friend, Nepeta, Nepeta, this is my matesprit-”

“I fursaw, it was such a miewtiful romantic display!” Nepeta said over her cat fangs, clapping.

“Meulin told me you were here! I just HAD to see fur miewself and! Here you are!” Karkat let out a nervous laugh rubbing the back of his head.

Dave grab Karkat’s tablet before it gets kick away and accept Kanaya’s hand to pull himself on his feet. Karkat and Nepeta doing the same still holding hands.

There was this small pang of hurt in his chest, but he had to remind himself that this was Karkat childhood friend, someone he hasn’t seen for years. The hurt melted right away when Karkat looked at him with bright eyes shining with excitement and joy. Dave smiled.

Rose, Roxy, John were there looking concern but Dave only shook his head giving them a thumbs up saying it was all good, as he watches his boyfriend talk brightly with his friend.

“Did you continue your dancing?” Nepeta asked Karkat, that brought Dave back to the conversation happening in front of him.

“No, I switch to martial arts after you move, thanks fucks, it was so embarrassing.”

Nepeta pfft, waved his concern away “You were good, I don’t know what your talking about.”

“Being good at something, and enjoying doing something are two completely different things.”

“Wait, wait, wait. You dance? You said you don't dance! I am calling jury on this, ROSE!” Dave said looking over his shoulder to his sister. She had her phone out.

“Way ahead of you.” She said sending a text.

“Oh yeah, now I remember, Nepeta was your dancing partner in recital, wow that was like..long time ago, on like, the first year we met.” John said dropping a fist in his hand as he finally connect the dots why Nepeta names sounded familiar.

Karkat let out a strangled cry.

“Ruby said that Gabrielle is sending you a link Dave” Rose answered with a devilish smile standing next to Kanaya, holding her girlfriend’s hand.

Dave whip out his phone from his pocket, “Shit that will use my data, fuck it worthy it. Yolo that shit” He click on the link.

“Don’t you dare fucking do it Dave Strider,” Karkat growled reaching for his phone but Dave easily by pass it and wrap an arm around him, pulling Karkat face in his neck making the troll squawk as he try to get away.

Nepeta is rolling on the floor laughing.

“Oh shit I have the Board’s archive.” Dave said in wonder, arm dropping around Karkat shoulder, the troll stopping trying to get away and just looked down at Dave’s phone.

“The Board has an archive?” Roxy said clapping her hand, “OMG let me see!!” She grabbed his hand to get a closer look.

“What is the Board?” Kanaya asked head bent down whispering to Rose. Rose smiled kindly as she explained what all the fuss is about when Dave start to open the Board app to the archive section. He scroll down Karkat point to the folder to open and where to go and which one to download with a defeated sigh. 

The whole group with Nepeta crowded around Dave’s phone as they watched the file downloads, talking over each other’s heads about their experience with the board. Nepeta Morial came over after a while. A very intimidating buff troll dude with a broken horn.

They watched one or two videos of Nepeta and Karkat as a childs ballroom dancing. Dave coo at the angry determination baby face of Karkat. 

Before they knew it, way too early, the bell rang to warn the student to get to their next class. Dave kisses Karkat temple as he abscond with Rose and Roxy. Karkat hugged Nepeta one last time, exchanging pesterchum handle to reconnect and Karkat fist bump with John before following Kanaya to their third period class.  
\---

“So Karkat, how was your first morning in a public high school?” John asked excitedly, munching on his sandwich. The table was full, bringing extra chair to fit the whole gang together.

“It was okay, morning was rough but then I met Kurloz and Meulin so it got okay.”

“Right, the thing with the teacher on the first period, it got fixed?” Dave asked, pushing around his food to dividing it so it won't touch each other.

“Wait, what happened?” Roxy asked with a frown, hand in a fist ready to fight anyone who hurt the troll.

“Teacher didn’t like that I was using my tablet as notebook and tried to take it away from me so I called her abisted bitch and I didn’t want a teacher who couldn’t understand the physical aid of students, grab my shit and got out. I had a small panic in a hallway but Kurloz and Meulin helped me out of it.” Karkat shrugs like it was no big deal.

“Damn, first class and already making a name for yourself, atta boy” Roxy said raising her hand asking for a high five, Dave give it to her.

“Did you told someone about it?” Rose asked, “So that it won’t happen again?”

“Eh, yeah, Mrs. Paint gave me a note and said she would talk to the teacher to be more open next time.”

“Mrs. Paint is so nice!” John said, “sucks that your first period was sucky but at least you had fun with the rest right?”

Karkat handovers the note when Rose asked what it was written on it, curious.

“Yeah, home eco. Is going to be a breeze, one of my cousins is in it too, it will be less heavy load at least.”

“Yeah, cause you have two English class and bio right?” Dave asked arm leaning on the table looking over at his boyfriend. Shades still on.

“Yeah,” Karkat let out with distant 

“Uh-oh I thought you like bio?” John asked looking at Rose who giggled after reading the note before handing it over to Karkat, John swipe it before Karkat could take it and read it quickly chuckling and hand it over.

“Yeah, just.-“ Karkat sigh, storing the note back in the tablet case.”-some seadweller troll was hitting on me and it was really awkward.”

“Wow Wow Wow- who was it?” Dave said hands up, ready to fight.

“I can take care of it Dave,” Karkat said with a roll of his eye and start to eat again.

“I know that, I’m just the highly jealous and territorial boyfriend.” 

Karkat stared at him long and hard. Just eating his food. Dave state right back.

“Do you think they are having a telepathic conversation when they do this?” John leaned over to Roxy stage whispering.

“Oh tots.” Roxy agreed texiting with one hand and eating with the other.

Dave huffed turning back to his plate, Karkat looking proudly satisfied like he won this fight.

“What do you have next?” Rose asked him after they finished their lunches and store everything else. Roxy has one of his hand in hers as she is fixing his nail polish. Karkat was entering in the calendar his new school schedule with the other.

“Oh Math.” 

Dave perks up, “which teacher?”

Karkat takes his schedule and hand it over to Dave. 

“Oh sweet! We’re in the same class.”

“Oh thanks fuck- sorry” Karkat added quickly to Roxy when she hissed at him to stop moving with a glare.

“You took an art class?” John said leaning on his arms over the table to look at the schedule, “Oh, we're in the same English class! Rox is with us too.”

“Yeah, I took various middle class in between so that I don’t get overworked. Plus I like art, it’s nice.”

“I would have thought you would take music class.” Rose added surprised at his schedule too.

“Hell no, I have enough with just this fucker.” Karkat said pointing over at Dave.

“Is true, I have like three music class this year and I am going to use his skills.” Dave nodded still looking at Karkat childhood videos.

“Hey wait you don’t have any gym class, you need it to graduate!” John exclaimed 

Karkat switched hand looking at the nail art job with appreciation.

“I got credit off,” he said offhandedly. The table fell silent. He looked up since even Roxy had stopped.

“What?”

“You got credit off from gym class? How?!” John said.

“My aunt Casey is a personal trainer, I had a regimen since I was 10. And in martial arts before that. I don’t know why the fuck that’s surprising.”

Roxy pokes his side and he wiggles away with squeak and hissed at her.

“You're always wear baggy homemade sweater, how do we know what you look like under all those layers.”

Dave choked on his apple juice coughing. Karkat pat his back until Dave said he was good, clearing his throat.

“Well, that was an interesting reaction, is there something you would like to add Dave?” Rose said twining her fingers together resting her chin on them. 

Dave placed his shades back down, cheek still red both from the coughing fit and blushing.

“Nope, no I’m good.” His voice higher than usual he clears his throat again.

“Oh shit, Karkrab is HAWT!” Roxy said with a giggle as she watched her brother turned more red.

“How would he-“ 

Rose leaned over to John and whispered something . John turned red.

“What no gah! They are my best friend why you had to say that!!” John blushed hiding his face.

“We’re going to be 18 John, you can say it. We had sex.” Karkat deadpan and waving between Dave and he, Roxy let out a dejected sound! 

“What! And I still didn’t hear any details about this! Karkat you're skimming on me.” Roxy hit his arm,

“Aw hey!” Karkat let out, “watch the manicure Lalonde.”

“Your fine, big baby.” Roxy added with a roll of her eyes as she continues the nail art, pulling at his hand roughly making him fall forward a bit.

“I think I like it better when you were the one blushing virgin at the sex talk in public.” Dave said leaning his head on his hand, watching Karkat next to him.

“I got used to it? Ruby is shameless.” Karkat shrugs watching Roxy work. Not also adding that he been writing porn for three years now. Talking about dicks with Jade for that long also him pass all the blushing crap.

“Did you give her any details?”Roxy added looking up with narrowed eyes, hand ready to snatch her phone to get the snoop from the cousin.

“Hell fucking no.”

“Oh thank god” Dave let out under his breath.

Dave guide him to their Math class, swaying their hands, his heart beating fast in his chest. Karkat didn’t wait this time and showed the note right away. The tick of a smile the teacher did before folding it and giving it back to Karkat make him more curious as to what it was written on it. He could easily read it, but he wanted to wait after school is over to pique his curiosity.

Dave had spent most of the time turning his head to look at Karkat, head on his hand, just watching the troll sitting next to him with a fond smile. He won't admit that he is fucking glad that they at least have one class together. Just seeing Karkat make it all too real that. He is here, with them. For like 8 hours a day 5 days a week, Karkat is here. He be able to see him, touch him, kiss him more than ever now. Dave hand twitch still having the phantom feeling of holding Karkat’s hand.

Karkat was starting to get used to the layout of the school by now. They still waited at the end of the class for Kanaya to guide him back to the lockers so that he could drop the book off. His next period he had it with Roxy and John and that was exciting!

Karkat had waited with Kanaya for Roxy and John to join them. Roxy going straight for his hands to make sure his manicure and nail art was still intact. Painting his nail became a great habit for him since he has a nasty habit of clawing the skin off his hands in nervous tick. Ruby was the one who started to paint his nails so that if he was nervous he could just chip it off instead of hurting himself.

Roxy liked to make little design on them. 

It also had Eridan and Karkat shut him down pretty fast because he was getting annoying omg.

“How many students are there in this school? and I have this fucker in three of my class but only one with Dave? I call bullshit. Bull.Shit” Karkat hissed at Roxy who snickers.

At his last class (who has Nepeta in it!), the secretary had left a message that Karkat to see her before he left at the end of the class. She is a bit confused because on the line that say guardian. It just say see attached then give an attached page with a list of names and contact info. Karkat is confused because what is wrong? Those are his guardian, then pull out a pen and say if its medical to call Judey first, if can’t reach Ruby is their best bet. Actually Ruby is their best bet in everything really. Education? Carol and VIncent, they were his old teacher. If he gets in trouble? Kent and Emile, Jay is good too but he works most of the time. Food is Rosa all the way. 

The secretary was just blinking at him. Karkat said what?

“Those are all your guardian?”

“Technically, the apartment building are my guardian. So anyone in there are, if they are willing.”

“Okay, well I will place this…” She pull the page on the side to read off the name Karkat place a double star on it “Ruby, as the main caller.”

“That be the best bet.”

Karkat had received an email that Dave and the gang was waiting for him at the entrance since it is his first day. They went to see him off. Plus John has a car anyway so he usually pick up and drop of Lalonde’s and Strider.

Karkat hugged everyone really tight. They had drove him to the transporter port. Dave kiss him softly saying he will talk to him later and love him, their friend d’aawwwwed behind them, they give the finger over the shoulder smiling when they hear the gang just burst out laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we will never know what Mrs. Paint wrote on that note. I don't remember XD


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> few months in High School. talk of graduation and careers.
> 
> possible trigger: heavy talk of sex scene as in writing fanfic sex scene.

“What are they whining about?” Karkat said opening his lunch box taking out container of grub sauce and his leftovers.

It has been a couple months now. Karkat was getting a routine down pat. He got used to the life at the School. There were a few Fridays where he stayed at the Lalondes for the week-end. Hanging out with his friends, play games, study sessions, a hell of a lot more dates with Dave.

“Fanfiction,” John said with a grimace as he took a bite of his lunch.

“Not just ANY fanfiction John Crocker, My Patronus is a Crab fanfic! He could write 200k word fanfic in a month but it’s been three months since the last update. THREE!!” Roxy cried, Rose consoling her patting her back saying there there.

“And I’ve been telling them that it’s not ready but they don’t believe me.” Dave added looking at Karkat, “The sex scene isn’t ready, it can be better-”

“-I proofread your essays for years Dave, I know you are not Patronus Crab.” Rose said with a glare. Dave roll his eyes and looked at Karkat pointedly over his shade.

“The sex scene is fine-”  
“-No it’s not! It can be better-”  
“-I told you it’s fine! They are not going to be all love and emotion, the way it is correct for the point that they are in the story!”

“You can do better and I know it, what about that one shot with the elevator-”  
“-you cannot bring that one shot every time for fuck sakes Dave!” Karkat hissed pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Yes! It displayed exactly what I’m talking about!” Dave waved his hand at Karkat in argument, “I want that scene to read to the point that the reader turns red and cross their legs when reading on the bus so much they are hot and bothered. Right now it’s bland and boring. The one shot displayed a kimesis-”

“Exactly! Kismesis! As in troll quadrant! I can’t write humans having kismesis emotion, you don’t have that!” Karkat hissed back

“But we have pretty darn close Karkat, and you know it.” Dave glared back, “that one-shot showed exactly what you can do. Showing how hate transfer into pity in such a fluently that your heart beat and you want to both be them. You said that was the point where the two start to develop more compassion together, but I don’t feel it! I got bored and skip half the good bits, and you know I never skip the good bits.” Dave added pointing his fork at him. Karkat slap it away from his face.

“Fine, FINE! I’ll take another look jesus. I promised Jade I would have the chapter ready for Friday but I have to rewrite the same fucking scene for a fucking third time.”

“If you need inspiration,” Dave suggest wagging his eyebrow at his boyfriend with a smirk. Karkat glared at him.

Roxy slowly reach across the table and grab Karkat’s hand in hers.

“Are you telling me. That you are the Patronus crab?” Roxy said in hopeful voice eye widen at him.

“uuhhhhh”

“Yes, yes he is.” Dave answered proudly.

Rose gasp hand over her mouth, Roxy just stared still holding Karkat’s hand. Karkat looks worried at her and back to his hand. Roxy started to hyperventilate.

“Ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod-”

“-Roxy-” Karkat tries to pull his hand free glaring at Dave who is just laughing shoulder shaking.

“-I’ve read everything you ever wrote, even the snipped on Tumblr, I adore every word. I’m your biggest fan,” Roxy said finally letting go of his hand so that she could sit up and point at Dave.

“And I know exactly which one shot you’re talking about and yes. HAWT” Roxy fan herself whistling. Then squeed

“WAIT!” She yelled, slamming her hand on the table making everyone jumped in surprise, she glared at Dave who smirked.

“ you’ve been reading his draft!?” She hissed.

“Different circumstances, I blackmailed him into making me his other beta reader. “ Dave waved before taking another bite.

“Should I know what’s happening?” John stage whispered to Rose, leaning over the table.

“Oh you sweet, sweet, innocent child. No” Rose said hand on his shoulder making him more confused than anything.

“If you love his fanfic stuff, you should read the published stuff,” Dave added watching Karkat with a disgusted face as the troll place a generous grub sauce on his meal.

“Dave!” Karkat hissed in warning slamming the grubsauce contained next to him.

“What?” the whole table said in unison watching the two.

“What, you submitted it right? So we can talk about it now right?”

“Until it is slotted in the magazine we can’t talk about it!” Karkat growled a buzzing clicking sound deep in his throat, Dave knew it meant he is angry and also annoyed and Dave should back the fuck off.

“Alright, I didn’t say anything, you didn’t hear anything I just said, it was just gibberish, nothing to hear, nothing to see, let’s move on.” Dave placed a hand on Karkat's arms, ignored his boyfriend snarled and did a clicking sound that he had been practicing for months. It mean calming down and safe, and love.

Karkat shoulder dropped slightly and looked at Dave in confused wonder before huffing and rolling his eyes, pulling his arm back so that he could start to eat.

“It’s fine-” He said mouth full with a shrug calming down in seconds, “Just don’t tell the name of the publishing magazine and you will be fine.”

“Okay, can anyone tell me what is happening now.” John whined pouting.

“Yes, please, same. You published stuff??” Roxy nearly screamed. 

Karkat pointed looked at Dave silently say you start it you finish it. Taking a huge bite of his leftover. Dave grimace at the sauce and turn to his friend to explain.

“Yes he did publish some short stories, all around 1000 to 5000 word, Jade had been his appointed editor for the past two years about it. I still have the scanned prints if you want?”

Roxy screamed yes, others student looked at their table in confusion.

“Wow Karkat you're a published author! Why didn’t you tell us?” John pout.

“Mostly because I didn’t want any of you to know I am Patronus Crab.” Karkat shrugs, “it’s nothing about any of you guys, it was me. I didn’t even tell Dave. He learned about it because of Jade.”

“Okay, who the hell is Jade and who do I need to strangle to get her contact info.” Roxy desperately say.

“Oh right, you guys never met Jade !” Dave said understanding “She was supposed to be at the 16 birthday bash, but couldn’t make it because of her cousin accident.”

Roxy right eye start to twitch

“I swear to gods Strider if you don’t-“

“Yeah yeah” Dave waves her away pulling his phone out texting. “Just let me text her first.”

“I’m curious, I would like to have her contact info also.” Rose said raising her hand, “Karkat, if you’re willing I would love to discuss the publishing process, I’m very interested.”

“Uhh, sure. I mean I didn’t do much, Jade do most of the work.” 

“ ‘Notherless, it is your writing, you pulled an idea and for the words to convey them, then followed Jade’s direction to the point that it was sold. As an avid reader as yourself I knew you would have wrote, but to the point of being as popular as Patronus Crab and being published. It is very interesting to me. I would love to talk about it.”

Karkat fidget with his fork and shrugs.

“Alright.”

Rose looked positively pleased.

\---

Rose a pretty good writer too, under Jade and Karkat guidance they manage to get her in a few contest and magazine too.

What Karkat was hiding is that the magazine had hired him to do a chapter per magazine until a 20-30k was done then they would work with a publisher and other writer and sell it as a book form with other anthologies. Karkat name was getting popular with that magazine even if he was young. But with his professionalism, and Jade backing up. They loved him.

“You’re first term is nearly over, you will have to start to think about application and university soon.” Uncle Vincent said at the table. Karkat was eating with his aunt and uncle today, since he has been eating at home lately and since going to school, he hasn’t seen Carol and Vincent for a long time.

Karkat hesitate and move his food around the plate.

“Actually...I was talking with Jade. and with my contract with the magazine and the publishing anthology deal, I was thinking of...not going to University so that I can focus on my writing.” Karkat has never lied to his family and wasn’t going to start now.

“Now son-”

“Not now Vincent.” Carol hissed hand on her husband to stop his speech, she turned to Karkat with a kind smile.

“Have you talked with Dave about this honey?”

“A bit? Jade is trying to get into a publishing house as an editor, it's bringing me with is getting harder. And with her thinking of taking on Rose.” Karkat trailed of. They didn’t really talked about the future or what they planned on after graduating High School.

“You really should discuss this with Dave first. It might change your mind. It’s good that you want to focus on your career, but it might be a good idea to have a secondary education diploma under your belt.”

“I guess…” Karkat felt ashamed and bad. He really didn’t think that going to university will help much more than what he was already doing. But talking with Dave might be a good idea. Getting all the cards on the table and have a clear communication and shit. If he really focus only on his career, he can move anywhere that Dave decides to go to.

“If you really want to make it work with Dave, you really should think about it and discuss it. Might never know, what if it doesn’t happen with Jade? Or to late?” Vincent add a bit more forcefully than needed to be, with the glare that Carol give him across the table.

“Right, yeah, I’ll talk about it, see what’s up.” Karkat shrugs. Maybe talking about it with Dave will make him feel better. Hash it all out.

Hey so I had supper with my aunt and Uncle Carol and Vincent today and they were questioning me about after graduating High School.  
And I mention that...I didn’t want to go to University or College?  
With my contract and book deal with the magazine  
And with Jade working to get into a publishing house   
I wanted to focus on my career.  
But they gave me a good point  
And talked about it with you first?

Why would you talked to me about it first?    
It’s your career dude

Yeah I know that. But if we are going to live together…

Oh…   
Right…   
Well...honestly, I have no idea what I want to do with the rest of my life? I didn’t know what type of career I want to work in compared to you.   
And with like, the work your aunt and your uncle. Shit what’s his name    
Collins?

Carl Collins?

Yeah, that guy.   
Well,    
Lets just say that when I turn 18 I can pay for 4 doctorate and still don't have to work a second in my life.

Wait seriously??

Double question mark.   
You really didn’t know this?   
My Bro had really skimpy businesses but they made big bucks   
When they double lock him out and before we knew about bro   
I inherited everything.   
Lalonde was able to cancel and close and sell everything with the help of Mr. Collins   
And he invests everything or some shit so that small inheritance kind of…   
10 fold   
In a way   
So yeah   
I’m rolling in dough.

I...wow...do I want to know what- you know what no I do not want to know.  
I...okay

Yeah, so if you want to focus on your career and just write   
I don't care dude.   
You really like it and your really good at it.   
I know you will be able to get a publishing deal in no time   
So if that’s what you want than   
I don’t know /shrug   
Go for it.

Yeah and I mean, if I focus on my career, it means we can move wherever you want to study at.

You know, thinking about the future is really nerve wracking but like   
Not about us living together   
We are totally awesome at that

We’re the fucking best

Yeah   
But like,    
Just knowing that   
In a couple more months   
That’s it   
We’re done high school and be moving to god fuck somewhere

yeah...I  
I would be moving out of this apartment.  
I..I don’t know how I feel about this.

Hey it’s okay, I’ll be there.   
And we will make new memories in our own place

Yeah it’s just...I’ve been here since I populated. I probably will have my last molt here.  
I grew up here.  
I  
Fuck.

Want me to call you?

No, it’s okay, i’ll be fine… change topic?

Did you know that John wants to be a comedian?

If that motherfucker tries one of his “pranks” on me again

LOL   
I know you want to change the topic but…   
It’s okay with me   
That you focus on your career   
i just wanted to let you know that

thanks….I feel better on that front.  
And whatever you want, even if you don’t know what career you want to focus on or just   
In general  
I will support you.

What if I say I want to be a comedian? :PP

I’ll send John on your ass

Fair enough   
<3

<3

\---


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas at the Lalondes. second term is nearly over too.

“Now you get it.” Dave said over the microphone.  
They were doing their homework and video chatting at the same time.

“I think so,” Karkat frown at his math homework and tries again.

“Oh yeah humm” Dave clears his throat, turning red in embarrassment.

“I know for xmas you usually have this huge apartment party but I was wondering if-”

Karkat looked up at his boyfriend.

“-if you would celebrate with us?” Dave said in a rush rubbing the back of his neck.

“Because Rose invited Kanaya since her family is...well..working. Jade trolls you know? And like you can make a troll safe food and I want you to meet Dirk at least once and-”

“Dave,” Karkat cut his boyfriend ramble, “It’s okay, I can skip it this year, it will be fun.” He shrugs,

“I won't be able to have a car, I would have to use the transporter and take a taxi or something-”

“-I can just pick you up, that’s nothing. So you would really? Come here, for christmas?”

“Sure, and thinking for the sister-in-law, how considerate of you” Karkat snark in the microphone erasing the second math problem to try again.

“Well...in a way, if you think about, she will be your sister-in-law too.” Dave’s voice said in the headphones.

Karkat paused, a little frown crease on his forehead as he think, Dave finding it adorable. Before eyes widen and look up at the screen.

“Shit yo’ right.” he let out in a small voice. It just had click in his mind. Then he frowned again. “Wait, was that you proposing?”

“Baby, when I will propose you will know.”

“Good, because I only deserve the best.”

“You know it.”

“If I’m going to celebrate christmas at your place, you could celebrate new years at mine.” Karkat said looking pointedly at his homework, cheek turning red.

“I would like that.” Dave said softly. The conversation drop in thick silence as Karkat focus on his math problem with a small smile and Dave just looked at him.

“What?” Karkat asked feeling Dave’s eye on him. He looked up to see Dave just resting on his head watching the troll.

“Just enjoying the view.”

“Fucking sap.”

\---

Telling his family that he was going to spend the christmas break with the Lalonde-Strider was easier than he thought. He had left his christmas present to his family down at the tree. He visited GrandMa Mona for half the day and exchange gifts.

He packed his gifts and his bags for the few weeks he will be away, took the bus and the transporter and Dave was there. Waiting for him and the multitude of bags in his arms. Karkat couldn’t stop the smile appearing on his face even if he wanted to. Fuck he didn’t see the pale boy in a couple days and he had already missed him so much.

Going to Highschool together and seeing each other physically for 5 days a week he was getting used to it now. To much that even when they are apart for a long period of time he miss his boyfriend terribly. It was awful.

They hugged and kissed, Dave taking some of the bags and guide him away from the port to the car he borrowed. 

“Bro is already home, he will be staying in the guest bedroom, so you are rooming with me!”

“Dave, we shared a one bedroom apartment for two weeks, I think sharing a bed with you isn’t going to be different.”

“Mom think otherwise, you know trying to be parental and ignoring the fact that her children have sex.” Dave said focusing on the road,

“Poor women, such in denial.”

“Did you need to go to the grocery store to grab ingredients for the Troll shit?” Dave asked turning his head to look at Karkat for a second before going back to the road.

“Nah, I packed it, just have to place everything in the fridge when we get home.”

The first thing bro said to Karkat when he saw him was 

“Wow your small.”

“And your a dick.” Karkat had respond quickly side stepping him like it was no big deal with his hand full of bags to get in the kitchen.

“It’s Dirk actually,”

“Did I fucking stutter?” Karkat said looking over his shoulder with a bored expression.

“Are you going to be passive aggressive every time we interact?” Dirk asked crossing his arms over his chest, narrowing his eyes behind his pointy shades.

“Karkat be nice to bro,” Dave cut whatever Karkat was about to say, “I already promised that if he does anything I don’t approve of you can kick his ass.” Dave comes in the living room and lean on the wall watching his family with a smile.

“If I do anything to you, I would let him.”

Karkat frown, “wait, what is that supposed to mean, ‘let him’ you think I can’t take you on?” Karkat rolled his shoulders back, bags on the ground as he face the tall Strider. He was at least a head taller than him. Dave was also, but its normal since Karkat still has to get to his adult molt in the summer. 

“I mean, not to brag and all but you’re pretty sort buddy” Dirk was going to pat Karkat head, The troll growl and moved quickly but Dirk was just as fast, even equal to each other, they hold in a tight lock. And in a span of a second. They both knew they knew they could fight each other without holding back and could be equal training partners.

Karkat eyes bright. Dirk and he let go of each other. They stare at each other for a few more seconds, ignoring Dave asking if everything is okay? Taking the bags away in the kitchen with Roxy.

“There are mats in the home gym in the garage,” Dirk point over his shoulder before bringing a fist in the air to bump.

Karkat bump it.

“Fucking amazing, Dave!” Karkat bundle out, “Dave, your bro and I will be practicing martial art in the garage probably this week.” Karkat said in the kitchen accepting the hug from Roxy and look in the bag on the counter. It was just his gift.

“Did you place the-”

“Yeah, all in the fridge, so you work it out? I only saw like you two grab at each other and let go in like a span of a second. What the fuck was that.” Dave asked leaning on the counter.

Karkat shrugs, “He is a dick, but you're an asshole-” Roxy burst out laughing, “-so I think it’s just Strider charms.”

“You’re not going to leave me for him are you?”

“Fuck no,” Karkat grab the bags with the gift and follow Roxy in the livingroom where a giant decorated tree with multi colour blinking lights. He placed the wrapped gift under the tree. Roxy showed Karkat that Rose and she had made him his own stocking for the fireplace, right next to Dave’s.

Dave had help too, he had drawn a small penis on the end. Karkat sigh but he was smiling softly. He placed the small candy bags and other stuff in his friends stocking. This christmas is going to be amazing.

\---

Karkat was making the grump loaf and Dave was peeling potatoes and carrots in the kitchen to keep him company. The grump stuff looks disgusting, but at least it doesn’t smell bad compare to other troll safe food stuff he seen Karkat eat and prep.

“Are you nearly done?” Roxy asked half whining walking in the kitchen, “I want to paint your nails!”

“Nearly fucking done, just need to drop that shit in the mini oven and re-sauce the turkey and ham.” Karkat said hand deep in the grug loaf. He look ups, “Did you want me to paint yours?”

“No need, I already got them done, look!” She shows her hand, nail painted red and white with little snowman design on them.

“Fucking adorable Rox.” Karkat said.

Roxy playful punch Dave saying he is wip and sunter out of the kitchen.

Christmas eve was busy and at the same time calming for Karkat. He did the prep in the early morning, way before Mrs. Lalonde was awake. Dave had come down later and help cut the stuff with him. Karkat had placed the food to cook slowly, placed the Grubloaf in the small toaster oven.

Roxy had painted his nails and they talk with Rose until she had to leave to pick up Kanaya. Dave playing games with his bro in the living room. They had celebrate Dirk birthday the day before, making Karkat exasperated hands thrown in the air demanding if everyone he know birthday going to be in December for fuck sakes.

The table was packed full of delicious food. Kanaya was relieved to see Karkat and that he had made troll safe food also. She had brought troll cupcakes. Karkat had send pictures throughout the day to his family. The food, the nails painted, board games, laughing and fun, the unwrapped gifts. Karkat had enjoyed his stay a hell of a lot.

Roxy had made Karkat and Dave kiss a lot with mistletoe around. Then made Rose and Kanaya kiss often too

\---

“Wow, that is really cool” Karkat said looking at the recording booth.

They had started the second term now, Dave had two music class this time. They had no class together but Karkat had Rose in both his English class, had John and Kanaya in Math and Roxy in his chemistry.

They enter in what is the recorded part, it had a computer set up with rows of sound buttons and mixes in front of a thick window glass. A well sealed soundproof door separating the two sound recording booth.

Dave set his laptop and backpack on the table next to the mix station.

“Right? When we have our house, I want my office to be this.” He said waving at the whole room.

“Agreed,” Karkat nods, “but only if I get my reading nook.”

“Dhu.”

The teacher behind them giggles, reminding them that they are not alone and they should get to work. Karkat caught, cheek turning red and point to the door to get to the other side of the booth.

“I’m just going to…”He trail off.

“Yeah, the cables are well label, let's start with the normal piano riff first, here” Dave look for the folder in his book bag before giving it to Karkat.

Karkat frig with the door before finally managing to get it open and close it. While Karkat set up his stands and piano keyboard Dave was setting up his computer plugging where it needed to be and started the program. His teacher behind him to supervise since they are in after hours.

“He is the transfer student right” She asked rolling the chair next to him.

“Yeah, “Dave said mindlessly as he plug the mixer behind his laptop.

He picked up the bulky headphones cutting off whatever the teacher was about to say and looked at Karkat through the window. Karkat through a mind link or some shit, sat down on the chair and did the same, putting on the same headphones.

“Alright, can you hear me?” Dave asked, clicking his program and mixing records, seeing Karkat giving him a thumb up and open the folder and get the music sheet ready in front of him.

“Okay, good. Just to let you know, if you need to talk to me, there is a push to talk button on the side of your headset. 

He watches Karkat reach on the side of his headphone before his voice reach him.

“Looks pretty simple Strider, are you slacking off on me?”

“Ha ha. No. We’re going to record the base loop first, you listen to the violin part right?”

“Yeah, Rose send it to me yesterday.”

“K, let’s do this quick so we can get out of here and eat. I don’t know about you but I could go for a bite.”

“Wasn’t there a restaurant you wanted to try?”

“Oh shit, yes,” Dave moaned, “Fuck okay, you know the drill?”

Karkat give him an okay sign before positioning over the keys ready, looking at Dave.

Dave looked at his sound program and show Karkat 3, 2, 1, and then Karkat played the base sounds as Dave looked at the recording. 

The teacher watched them interact with just hand signal, telling Karkat to stop, go lower, restart. Until Dave was satisfied with what he was looking for, then they switch to the other sound loop. They stayed for an hour and a half before they had record everything Dave needed and they start to pack up.

“God I could go for a burger right now.” Dave said making sure everything was saved on his dashboard before logging off.

“I have like the weirdest craving for Grub candy right now.” Karkat said getting in the booth, his piano and stand safely packed.

“We can stop at the market after supper.”

“Sweet, also remind me to message Ruby at the restaurant so she won't send the national guard on your ass.”

“Send a selfie, it will blow her mind.”

Karkat snort, “Thank you Mrs. Levesque. It was really cool to let us record after school hours. I know it was probably an inconvenience for you.”

“Oh it was quite alright really, you too make a really good team. How long have you been playing music together?”

Karkat and Dave looked at each other. 

“Five, six years? Ish?” Karkat answered with a shrug as Dave rolled his cord and pack neatly in his bag.

“Wow, well it shows, I have never seen anyone being able to direct so effortlessly and being able to convey what you need from each other. You are really good Karkat, are you going to take a music class next term?”

Karkat laughs, “Hell no, music is Dave’s thing. I focus on literature.”

Dave shoulder his book bag ready to go, “It’s true, I’m pretty sure his love for literature is bigger than his love for me.”

“Oh it is, I would drop your ass any moment if literature ask me out.” Karkat said with a teasing grin looking over his shoulder to his boyfriend.

“It’s alright, I have a deal with literature, he takes one day I take the other. Sharing is caring.”

The teacher blinked at them and then it click

“Oh, oh!” She let out in understanding, the two boys looked at her in confusion. She let them out of the room before she makes sure that everything is turned off and still there before turning off the lights and lock the door behind her.

Seeing the two boys holding hands as they talk loudly turning a corner. She had Dave in a lot of her music class since he started High School, she never imagined that he had a boyfriend. A troll had that. But when she had received the music he completed and recognised the piano, she wonder why it never click that all of the piano plays he had given throughout the years was probably from Karkat.

They are pretty good together that’s for sure.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat surprised last Molt, scaring everyone. Dave knew in his bone that Karkat is it for life and propose. they graduate. Final chapter. That is all I have.
> 
> possible trigger: talk of public sex but they do not. anxiety issue from how sudden Karkat molt arrive.

“I don’t really feel good.”

That was the only warning Meulin and Karloz got before Karkat fainted on their way to their next class. Meulin screamed and Karloz grabbed him to slowly lower him on the floor, the students around mumbling worried and yelling at what just happened.

Meulin touched Karkat cheek, he was sweating, a film coating on his skin. She looked up at her matesprite worried.

“He’s molting?” Meulin let out Kurloz looked confused, it was way too early. His birthday was in June, they are in early May, what the hell.

A teacher run toward them hearing the commotion and seeing Karkat lied down starting to Molt.

She asked a few students and Karloz to help move Karkat to the infirmary bed, one teacher rushing to contact a family member, Meulin told them to get Dave, Dave strider, he is Karkat matesprite, he can help in the transition or at least he should know!

It was a rush of movement, Ruby was called, Jade offices was informed on what to do for Karkat since he doesn’t go in a supor bed. Dave was called to the secretary and Meulin got him. Dave seeing Meulin had a fear jumped in his chest, a weight in his stomach. Seeing Karkat in a transparent molt stated only in his underwear was much worse than anything he could imagine.

Ruby, Kent, Emile came in with some information on how to move Karkat to the car and in his home. What to do to keep him supor moist and make sure his molt was easier.

Everyone took time to stay by Karkat side wearing gloves and make sure his molt was always wet in supor. 24/7. 

Dave had drove one Friday to be at Karkat side. 

It took a whole week. Of worry and tireless night before Karkat claw his way out of the molt cocoon, his grey skin dark and raw, his eyes sensitive and feeling unbalanced. He was the same height as Dave now, his eyes a candy red. His claws stronger and freckles less prominent but Dave could still count them on Karkat nose.

He needed new pants, and his sweaters arms to short now. Karkat was mostly worried about his homework and his writing then anything else. He was also so ashamed and worried that he had his molt early, and at school for fuck sakes, and giving everyone such a scare and trouble to watch over him.

Karkat skin was still patchy as it grow on his new body and get stronger again after his molt. Dave seen Karkat pick at it more time then he could count on their chat. It was disgusting, but shit does Dave love him more anytime he looks at his boyfriend.

\---

They graduate.  
They go to prom, get back to the Lalonde house and “party” where they just talk about the future together.

Dave and Karkat move to their own place. Karkat having a breakdown when he they moved all the boxes away and he sees some of the childhood doodle on the wall and think that John will have to paint it over and he will lose his apartment. He is leaving his childhood, his home. His family.

Dave has him on his lap as Karkat scream crying, Dave crying himself and rock them together on the floor, next to the crab doodle kid Karkat did a long time ago.

Dave looking over at Karkat in their new apartment, and it just click that hey, in a few weeks, he will be starting University. Karkat just does something normal and Dave knew. He is going to propose to him...he is going to marry that fool. fuck.

\---

Dave create a new private chat room  
Dave adds, Ruby, Roxy, Kent, Emile, and Jade

-What’s this dave?

Ruby: you can name the chat room dave so we know what this is about.

Kent: That’s a pretty short list

Emile: Do I need to add anyone else?

No dammit guys, just a sec.

Dave lock the private chat room from adding people  
Dave rename private chat room to: how to ask karkat to marry me in the most romantic way without him thinking that me being secretive is not because I want to secretly dump him but actually secretly want to marry him..

Is that good enough, Ruby?

Ruby: Holy shit dave

-OMG   
-OMG

Kent: Are you sure Dave, you two are pretty young.

Yes. I am. Karkat is it for me. You are all the most precious people in his life.   
I have an idea how i’m going to propose to him.   
Actually, I think I knew since I was 13  
-OMG  
Kent: damn  
Emile: well...okay  
wait is it...no, it can’t be.  
Ruby: that is the best thing I ever heard and I’m adding it in my cousin is married to his sweetheart speech.

And I want to do it first.   
I just need help to set everything up   
Without him know something is up

What are you planning?

Emile: anything you need, we will help.

-I cant believe u r going to ask him!!

Glad you ask Jade :)   
Here what I need.

\---

“Where the hell are you taking me?” Karkat said, holding Dave’s hand as they trek in the park at night.

“Should we even be here? It’s the middle of the night?”

“Like 5 years ago-” Dave said twining their fingers together, “You told me of one of your fantasy date. I remember telling you that it was possible.”

Just like he timed, Dave smiled behind him at Karkat and did a turn pulling the troll with him to see a beautiful clearance, the surrounding trees were filled with with fairy lights, dimly emulating fireflies and flickering. They could still see the stars and moon in the sky.

Karkat jaw dropped as he see everything.

“Dave...this is-”

Dave pull him a bit more to see that there was a picnic lied out in the middle. With a blanket and a basket with fruit juice and plastic wine glasses. There was fake electric candles already lit up so that they could see.

“Holy shit Dave.” Karkat let out sitting down on the blanket as he just take everything in. This was mesmerizing, like out of a fantasy book.

“I don’t know if you remember, but like when we were 13 you told me to read one of your fanfic. And this date-” Dave waved at the whole thing, “-is something that you always dreamed of so.” Dave open the fruit juice and filled the fake wine glasses.

It is something he is very glad that they don't drink. Dave’s birth mom was an alcoholic, and Karkat doesn’t really like the taste. As a troll the alcohol doesn’t affect him anyway. Dave doesn’t want to drink because he is afraid he would turn like his Bro or mother.

Dave pass the wine glass to Karkat who took it gently but was still amazed at the beautiful display.

“Wait holy shit, you remembered that? You can’t even remember what you had for breakfast yesterday!” Karkat looked at Dave in bemused.

Dave shrugs, looking down at the basket, hand shaking holding the ring that he had hidden in there, he pocket it quickly, sipping on the juice.

“Now come-on, let's cuddle and watch the stars.”

Karkat drink his glass set it aside and lay down next to dave. He searches for his boyfriend hand and claps them together.

“This is incredible Dave,” Karkat turned to look at Dave, the flickering warm light dancing on him. He didn’t bring his shade since it’s the middle of the night.

They rest looking at the stars and chatting. Karkat asking if they are really alone here right now, Dave saying that he is not having sex outside to satisfy Karkat’s public kink making Karkat growl at him to shut up.

“I can still suck you off thought” Karkat added after a few more seconds of silence. Dave let out a oh my god laughing as he hid his face with his hand.

“All that aside, really...Thank you.” He added softly, his heart warmed twice over at the most romantic gesture.

“But I’m curious, why now? Because you’re going to University next month?”

Dave turned, arm under his head to watch Karkat. He took a deep breath, here come nothing. He sat up to look at him. He must have showed something because Karkat sit up too with a curious frown at him.

“Well...five years ago, when I had finished reading that fanfic. The only reason why I remember it is because I wrote a song for this scene.” Dave’s hand shake as he pulled the song on his phone and play it. Karkat closes his eyes, the light dancing behind his eyelids as the song plays in the background. He remembered that, it was around the time he knew he liked Dave as more than a friend way.

“It’s...also around that it me that I figure out. Well shit I kind of really liked you. In a gay way like you.”

Karkat open his eyes and gasp. Dave was holding the ring in front of him. Karkat blink at it dumbly, his heart leap in his throat.

“Five years ago I knew I really liked you. Three years ago I knew I really fucking love you,”

Both are starting to cry, Karkat hands over his mouth. Dave smiled wiping his tears away and giggled a bit before he continued.

“In the past two years I found more reasons to love you and every day I find more way to love you.I love how scrunch your nose in disgust at people. I love you when you yell at the TV, I love how you eat and bake and knit and when you face plant down in the middle of nowhere whenever you're embarrassed or exasperated. I fucking love you even when I was helping pealing off your skin the past two weeks when you molted. I fucking love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life finding more ways to love you.”

Karkat is laughing and crying resting his forehead on Dave, hands holding Dave’s shirt. He was so fucking happy.

“Karkat motherfucking Vantas.” Dave paused leaning back to look at Karkat new red eyes. “Will you marry me.”

“Yes, holy fuck Dave of fucking course I’ll marry you. fuck.” Karkat gasp and pull him in to kiss him senseless. They laugh with each other as Dave placed the ring on. It was the perfect fit thanks fuck for Emile and Kent managing to find that shit out.

Karkat pull him back kissing frantic dropping on the blanket and pulling Dave on top of him.

“As much as I really want to get on the ‘holy shit we just got engaged sex’, I am still not having public sex. Come on.” Dave said making Karkat groan as Dave pull away and quickly close the electric candles and drop everything in the basket. Karkat folding the blanket quickly.

“What about the fairy lights?”

“Someone else is getting it, don’t worry about it. You said something about sucking me off and I really want to have ‘We just got engaged sex’”

“Well if someone wasn’t such a-”

Dave kissed him quickly to shut him up Karkat grinning because he knew he only did that to shut him up. Armed with the basket and blanket, Dave used his phone as a flashlight and they rush out of the park.

A few hours later Dave post a picture of Karkat red hiding his face with his hands, the ring a contrast on the dark grey skin.

I love him.

(he said yes.)

\---

Karkat found the instagram account because he saw the gallery that Gabrielle placed in the Board, trying to hide it from him.

It was all random picture of Karkat with only the description of “I love him.”

And just of him doing stupid shit. Like half way from taking a bite on a burger. Cuddling cats at a cat cafe for the first time. Lied down in the middle of the floor face down. Angry ranting at the tv. Karkat giving the finger. Karkat crying at a romcom. 

And its screen caps of all the instagram pictures.

And Karkat legit had a skip of his heart because it’s the most romantic shit he ever received and fuck Dave keep giving all those shit without even thinking or trying. Karkat has to lie down. Dave found him in the middle of their apartment hallway between the bathroom and bedroom. He asked what happened and just sidestep him to get change. When Dave came back Karkat had just hand over his Tablet to show what got him the need to be on the floor. Dave pick it up on his way to the bathroom and stop on his track.

Its his instagram and it's showing a picture he took weeks ago of Karkat bundled up in a blanket cocoon, only seeing a glare and the finger. He is under a pillow fort and it has fairy lights and books, paper and pan.

“Ahhh…” Dave drawl slowly turning to look at Karkat. He was on his back.

“everything ...okay?”

“This is the most romantic and amazing thing!” Karkat kick his legs. “Gogdammit Dave!”

“Your...what? I’m confused.”

Karkat heave himself sitting up and huff, glaring, but there is no heat in it.

“I write romance Dave. I was able to write two character fall in love in different settings for 3 million words and then I get this shit-” He wave at his tablet, “and I’m beyond myself at how much amazing it is goddammit. I don't care that you been posting picture of me doing fuck all shit its the caption, fuck its like the damn proposal all over again. Fuck.” Karkat hide his face in his hands. He is blushing hard.

Dave finally understood, Karkat loves it and is embarrassed because he is blushing.

“I fucking love you, I have no fucking way how I can...not top that, that’s your thing and I don’t want to do a competition and shit but fuck.”

“You know that...you don’t have to do shit for me right? Just...existing is enough. For me.”

Karkat turned red again and groan dropping on his back. Dave laugh taking a picture with the tablet of Karkat on his back head in hand blushing. He sent the picture to himself so that he will post it on instagram latter. He give the tablet back and goes to the bathroom, pulling out his phone.

“I FUCKING LOVE YOU DAVE” Karkat yell through the door, getting up so that he can warm up supper now.

“LOVE YOU TOO CRABCAKES” Dave yells back.

He posted the picture with the caption He found the instagram account. I fucking love you too<3  
Ruby heart it instantly and comment crying emojis. Roxy comment ROLF. with fire and laughing crying emojis.

Gabrielle place it on the gallery already. Damn those women are fast.


End file.
